Kamen Rider - Precure MAX DOUBLE HEART
by Neo Fourze
Summary: En Japón se esta llevando a cabo un programa de intercambio, y las precure son enviadas a la ciudad de Fuuto donde deciden visitar a Narumi Soukichi el tío de Naguisa, cuando de pronto se ven arrastradas a una nueva batalla en compañía de unos aliados muy singulares.
1. 1: Buscando a W Un encuentro Brillante

No poseo los derechos de ninguna de las franquicias de la historia, esto es solo para disfrute de los fans.

Kamen Rider - Precure máx doble del Corazón

Capitulo 1: Buscando a W / Un encuentro Brillante

En una sala increíblemente amplia, un hombre con un traje blanco, se acerca a una estructura metálica en el centro de la sala, y en la que parece haber un muchacho encerrado en una especie de cristal, ante la mirada de un joven claramente asustado, se oyen sonidos de alarma y varias luces de focos orientados hacia la sala, el hombre toca la extraña prisión que al instante se resquebraja, el hombre se acerca al joven asustado cargando al que estaba prisionero y que acababa de liberar y entregándoselo al muchacho le pide que se lo lleve.

Justo en ese instante varios hombres aparecen desde un extremo de la sala y disparan al hombre varias veces en la espalda.

\- Jefe – el joven asustado se derrumba junto al hombre y intenta ayudarlo, el hombre se limita a ponerle su sombrero, en ese instante el hombre se desploma inconsciente en el suelo, y el muchacho vuelve a gritar de nuevo - ¡JEFEEEEEEEEEEE!.

Sin apenas tiempo para llorar su perdida se produce una explosión desde el suelo y un monstruo con aspecto femenino y sin piernas, surge flotando en el aire, y lanza una extraña esfera roja rodeada de una especie de electricidad que explota cerca de ambos jóvenes, que tratan de alejarse, cuando un helicóptero aparece por la ventana y comienza a disparar, los dos se esconden tras la barandilla de una escalera, intentando ponerse a cubierto desesperadamente.

El muchacho que se encontraba atrapado se limita a abrir un maletín, en el que hay un extraño dispositivo y 6 objetos similares a unas memorias usb, ligeramente más grandes y de diferentes colores, y mostrándoselos al otro joven le pregunta:

\- Estas dispuesto a caminar junto a un demonio, que respondes a eso.

El otro joven confundido toma uno de los objetos con color negro, y el que se hallaba prisionero coge el verde, mientras el monstruo femenino y sus hombres comienzan a atacar a los dos jóvenes con todo lo que tienen, y alzándose con ambos objetos en sus manos y el extraño dispositivo doblado de alguna forma y en la cintura de ambos una extraña luz los envuelve y de alguna forma los protege de los ataques.

Cuando la luz desaparece se puede ver a un guerrero envuelto en una armadura partida por la mitad con la mitad izquierda color negro y la derecha verde, sin apenas moverse se da la vuelta y de repente se levanta un viento sin precedentes que derriba el helicóptero y la estructura en que estaba atrapado el joven llevándose por delante al monstruo femenino, mientras la figura permanece inmóvil entre las llamas.

\- 1 año mas tarde -

Una chica joven de pelo amarillo con una trenza muy larga esta jugando con unos niños pequeños en un parque, desde el que se puede ver varios molinos de viento por la ciudad, de pronto llega una chica con el pelo negro muy largo.

\- Hikari, ya he descubierto donde esta situada la agencia, vamos a buscar a Naguisa cuanto antes. - dijo la recién llegada.

\- Vale Honoka, niños tengo que irme ahora. - respondió la chica del pelo amarillo.

Las dos llegaron a un puesto de ramen en una pequeña callejuela, en la que una muchacha con el pelo marrón corto no paraba de comer varios tazones uno tras otro.

\- Oh, hola Honoka, Hikari, ¿Que tal a ido? ¿La habéis encontrado?. - Pregunto la muchacha aún comiendo mientras hablaba.

-Por supuesto que sí Naguisa – Respondió Hikari mientras ella y Honoka se reían tímidamente

un poco avergonzadas por como su amiga les hablaba sin dejar de comer.

\- Es que ella no ha hecho más que llegar aquí y ponerse a comer mepo. - Dijo una voz por lo bajo que el dueño del puesto no pareció escuchar de milagro.

\- ¡Cállate o es que quieres que te oigan Mepple! - Le dijo la joven en voz baja a una especie de cabeza de oso amarillo de peluche, con marcas azules que estaba dentro de algo similar a un teléfono.

Mas tarde las tres amigas se encontraban en una zona en la que no parecía haber nadie, el extraño animal ahora se encontraba en una forma de oso completo, de apenas 30 centímetros de altura, y que parecía un peluche, y que parecía juguetear con otros tres animales con orejas similares a conejos, uno de ellos era rosa con marcas de un rosa ligeramente más intenso que se llamaba Mipple y que parecía aprovechar la menor oportunidad para estar junto a Mepple, los otros dos eran ligeramente mas pequeños, uno era blanco con marcas verdes y una pequeña corona, se llamaba Porun, este ultimo parecía intentar escapar de la ultima que era blanca con marcas rosas y que intentaba quedarse todo el rato junto a Porun, el nombre nombre de este ultimo parecía ser Lulun.

\- Bueno al fin un poco de tranquilidad. - Dijo Naguisa, probablemente habría recibido alguna replica de su extraña mascota, pero este parecía estar atento a otros asuntos. - ¿A todo esto habéis encontrado la agencia de mi tío Narumi Soukichi?.

\- Si parece ser que ser que encuentra en el mismo edificio que el billar Kamome. - Le dijo Honoka, en ese momento todas recordaron por un momento como habían sido seleccionadas junto a otras chicas de su escuela para un programa de intercambio nuevos horizontes con la ciudad de Fuuto y como Naguisa había propuesto quedarse con su tío al que no veía desde hace años y que trabajaba como detective en la ciudad. - Bueno sera mejor que nos pongamos en marcha.

En ese momento los cuatro pequeños seres se volvieron a transformar Mepple y Mipple no tenían apenas diferencia entre ellos aparte del color, Mipple se fue con Honoka, Porun se convirtió en una especie de polvera y Lulun el algo similar a un pequeño portátil y se quedaron con Hikari, y las tres se pusieron en marcha.

Nada mas llegar vieron el cartel dela agencia con un pequeño cartón pegado a un lado que ponía resolvemos casos con el estilo hard-boiled, en ese momento oyeron una voz a su espalda que les pregunto.

\- ¿Puedo ayudarles en algo?

Al darse la vuelta vieron a un joven en una moto cuya parte delantera era negra y la trasera verde.

\- Perdón, ¿Que significa hard-boiled? - pregunto Hikari.

El joven las condujo a la oficina de la agencia de detectives que tenia un estilo antiguo que recordaba a ciertas películas antiguas, saco de la estantería un libro que se titulaba THE LONG GOODBY (el largo adiós), y mostrándoselo dijo.

\- No ser influido por nada ni nadie es un estilo de vida de un hombre entre hombres.

\- Pues a mi me parece una tontería. - respondió Naguisa.

\- A todo esto ¿Quienes sois?. -Pregunto el joven.

\- A bueno ellas son Yukishiro Honoka, y kuyo Hikari, y yo soy Misumi Naguisa soy la sobrina de Narumi Soukichi.

\- ¡Como! - pregunto el joven al que pareció que casi le daba un ataque. - ¿Eres la sobrina del jefe?.

\- ¿Tienes algo en contra de ello? - Pregunto Naguisa un sintiéndose poco ofendida por la pregunta.

\- No es eso, es que me ha sorprendido. - respondió el joven.

\- Bueno hace años que no le veo pero nos han enviado a Fuuto como parte del programa de intercambio nuevos horizontes y quise preguntarle a mi tío si podía quedarme con él.

\- Respecto a eso – El joven pareció quedarse paralizado recordando la noche de hace 1 año y entonces dijo. - el jefe, el jefe, no puede estar aquí ahora debido a ciertas circunstancias.

\- Y no podrías ponerte en contacto con él. - pregunto Naguisa al pensar que el esfuerzo por encontrar la agencia había sido en vano.

-En estos momentos no me es posible. - Respondió en seco.

Naguisa iba a decir algo cuando sonó la puerta y entro una mujer joven.

-Cuanto tiempo sin verte Sho-chan. - Dijo la mujer.

-¿Marina, Marina? - Le pregunto el hombre al reconocer a su vieja amiga de la infancia.

De inmediato le presento una foto al joven detective y le explico su caso.

\- Togawa Yousuke ¿Tu novio?. - Le pregunto el detective mientras las tres chicas se quedaron esperando en una esquina.

-El desapareció hace ya una semana por favor encuéntralo. - le pidió Marina entre sollozos.

-No te preocupes por nada solo espera. - Le respondió el joven mientras se ponía su sombrero pero al salir a la calle las tres chicas le siguieron pidiendo explicaciones, que el joven accedió a dárselas durante el proceso, tras una pequeña pelea, para no perder el tiempo y poder continuar la investigación.

-Mi nombre es Hidari Sho taro soy un detective privado de la agencia Narumi en Fuuto, esta ciudad tiene mucho dolor y poca felicidad, el viento siempre trae eso. La petición de mi amiga de la niñez Tsumura Marina fue realmente una ráfaga de viento que pasa. La causa de la desaparición parece ser los despidos y la reestructuración de la empresa en la que trabajaba. - Dijo mientras se apoyaba en el poste de uno de los muchos molinos de viento de la ciudad.

\- ¿Pero por que nos cuentas eso, si lo que te hemos pedido son explicaciones acerca de mi tío y como encontrarlo?. -protesto Naguisa.

\- ¿Por que te quejas por todo? Y ¿Por que no dejáis de seguirme de una vez? Vais a arruinar mi estilo hard-boiled. - Naguisa estaba a punto de insultar a Shotaro cuando oyeron las sirenas de ambulancias y policías que venían de un túnel cercano del que parecía salir humo, como la policía no estaba dejando pasar a los curiosos, Shotaro tubo que guiar a las chicas para poder colarse, ninguno se percato de una joven que se había bajado de su coche y que contemplaba la escena con rabia.

\- Esto apesta, tch. - Fue lo único que dijo.

Una vez dentro vieron un edificio que se había hundido en el túnel a trabes del techo.

\- ¿Que es esto? - Preguntaron las tres chicas al mismo tiempo sin poder evitar recordar los sucesos que vivieron hace años cuando por primera vez se convirtieron en precure.

\- Windscale. - Dijo Shotaro quitándose el sombrero y mostrando que era el mismo nombre que aparecía en su sombrero y en el cartel del edificio ahora prácticamente reducido a cenizas. - Era la empresa donde trabajaba Togawa.

\- ¡Oye detective! Otra vez metiendo tu cuello en donde no te llaman otra vez. - Era un hombre de mediana edad que aparentemente era oficial de policía y que por lo visto parecía conocer a Shotaro a quien acababa de agarrar de la corbata.

\- Makura-san mis negocios no son con los subordinados de los detectives. - Le contesto Shotaro mientras se soltaba de su agarre y ganándose unas risas por parte de sus jóvenes acompañantes y un ataque de ira por parte del oficial.

\- ¿Que has querido decir con eso? ¡No seas arrogante! - Le respondió Makura mientras volvia a agarrarlo esta vez por el chaleco.

\- Pues deja de actuar tan antagónico.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Sera mejor que no subestimes a los policías!

\- Detente – El hombre que acababa de detenerlos era el detective superior de Makura, y que parecía pasearse con una especie de de plástico barato. - ¿Por que están actuando como el perro y el gato!. Shotaro ven por aquí un segundo.

Agarro a Shotaro con su rasca-espaldas y se lo llevo cerca del edificio.

\- Jin-san lo siento mucho. - A Naguisa le sorprendió que se disculpara con el detective tras ver la disputa con el anterior oficial.

\- Como siempre estas en el filo de las cosas, mira esto, es el cuarto piso. Esto solo puede ocurrir si el metal se fundiera. - En ese instante Shotaro saco su cámara y empezó a fotografiar la escena - ¿Quien podría pensar que esto ocurriría?

\- ¿Dopant? - Pregunto Shotaro Las tres chicas miraron confundidas y tuvieron que hacer un esfuerzo por callar a sus extrañas mascotas para que no las oyeran.

\- ¿Dopant? - Pregunto Naguisa.

\- ¿Cierto? Incluyendo esto seria el tercer accidente desde la semana pasada. - Dijo el detective. - Bien esto es lo mas lejos que vamos a investigar. - entonces saco un sobre que le dio a Shotaro. - Hazme saber si encuentras algo.

Ya afuera Shotaro procedió a examinar el contenido del sobre que contenía fotos de los escenarios en cuestión.

\- Entonces Togawa solía trabajar en eso edificios, ah debería estar buscando a alguien, pero ahora se asocio con un caso de dopant.

\- ¿Dopant? - Volvió a preguntar Naguisa.

\- Parece que estamos asta arriba tal es el capricho del viento. – dijo Shotaro limitándose a ignorar la pregunta.

\- No nos ignores te hemos hecho una pregunta. - Dijo Naguisa quien acababa de perder la paciencia y había agarrado a Shotaro por la cabeza con una llave de lucha libre similar a las que usaba con su hermano , mientras sus dos amigas intentaban detenerla, justo entonces sonó un móvil y Shotaro contesto y Naguisa decidió soltarlo.

-Philip soy yo, viste las fotos que te envié.

-Es muy fascinante muy convincente. - dijo la voz al otro lado del teléfono.

\- ¿Sabes algo sobre las habilidades del culpable? Por favor encuentra la gaia memory que utiliza. - Dijo Shotaro tratando de alejarse de Naguisa por Precaución. - Olvídalo.

\- ¿Por que debería? - Le pregunto la voz al otro lado del teléfono.

\- Porque tengo al culpable enfrente de mí. - Al oír esto las chicas se asustaron y miraron a un lado, para encontrarse con una especie de hombre hecho de rocas rotas, de las que parecía salir algo similar a una mezcla de llamas y magma, instintivamente acercaron sus manos a sus mascotas dispuestas a luchar contra esa cosa, cuando Shotaro trato de apartarlas con cuidado, y entonces dudaron de si debían luchar o no cerca de él. - La gaia memory es …

\- Magma – dijeron al unisono Shotaro y Philip.

En ese momento el monstruo estallo en llamas.

\- Corred – Les grito Shotaro decidieron hacerle caso por el momento. Pero entonces el monstruo desato un pequeño río de magma en su dirección y escapo.

Instantes después Shotaro se descolgaba del techo de un edificio gracias al Spìder Shock mediante el cual había conseguido ponerse a salvo junto a las chicas que estaban agarradas a él.

\- ¿Que diablos pasa en esta ciudad? - Preguntaron las tres chicas al unisono.

\- ¿Lo entendéis ahora? - Pregunto Shotaro - si valoráis vuestras vidas sera mejor que os alejéis de esto.

\- ¡Ni hablar! - dijo Naguisa acto seguido se soltó y las tres cayeron cerca del río de lava para después salir corriendo mientras Shotaro intentaba bajar.

Una vez se hubieron alejado pararon un rato para hablar.

-Uf, no puedo más, - dijo Hikari a duras penas. - ¿Que era eso?.

-Si. ¿No se supone que vosotros podéis detectar cuando se acerca una de esa cosas? - pregunto Naguisa.

\- Eso no era de la zona dotsuku ni nada parecido mepo. - explico Mepple.

\- Es cierto si lo fuera lo habríamos sentido enseguida mipo. - continuo Mipple.

\- ¿Que quieres decir con eso? - Le pregunto Honoka.

\- Básicamente que este monstruo no tiene ninguna relación con los que hemos visto hasta ahora mepo, y puede que ni siquiera viniese a por nosotros mepo, - aclaro Mepple como buenamente pudo. - ese detective no dejaba de hablar de una cosa llamada dopant mepo, puede que se refiriese a eso y pueda aclarar nuestras dudas mepo.

\- En ese caso sera mejor que volvamos a la agencia. -propuso Honoka para disgusto de Naguisa quien no parecía haber hecho buenas migas con el detective.

\- Además dejamos allí nuestro equipaje cuando seguimos a Shotaro-san. - remato Hikari dejando a Naguisa con una sensación de derrota por no poder poner pegas al razonamiento de sus amigas.

Mientras en una mansión ligeramente apartada de dicha zona, unas horas más tarde la joven que había estado contemplando la escena se acerca a una mesa gigantesca donde se ajan sentados una mujer de mediana edad y un hombre mayor con un gato en su regazo.

\- La tardanza podría ser un despido Wakana, si esta fuera mi compañía. – Le dijo la mujer de mediana edad a la joven que acababa de entrar.

\- Pero eso fue porque el camino estaba bloqueado, eso me molesta ¡En el día de nuestra cena también!. - respondió la joven mientras se sentaba.

\- ¡Los edificios se derriten y la gente muere! Esto sucede mucho en esta ciudad, - dijo entre risas el hombre. - Bueno, esto sucede porque es nuestra linea de trabajo.

\- ¿Esa fue la memoria de magma no?¿Quien la vendió? - pregunto Wakana.

\- He escuchado que alguien las esta vendiendo muy bien últimamente. - comento el hombre.

\- Padre – comenzó la mujer.

\- ¿Que es lo que ocurre Saeko? - le pregunto el hombre.

\- Sinceramente yo – dijo mientras mostraba lo que parecía ser un objeto del que salio una voz que decía ¡TABOO! y de repente Saeko se convirtió en el monstruo que había atacado a Shotaro y Philip un año atrás. - he encontrado a alguien con quien casarme.

De regreso a la agencia las tres chicas habían llegado y se pusieron a esperar a Shotaro y a hacerse preguntas.

\- ¿De verdad creéis que el Shotaro-san sabrá que era esa cosa? - Preguntaba Hikari.

\- El actuaba como silo supiera, a si que seguramente si. - afirmo Honoka.

\- A mi lo que realmente me gustaría es saber si mi tío esta bien. - dijo Naguisa, ella había querido verlo nada más llegar a Fuuto, y se encuentra con lo que parece ser una nueva batalla en la que su tío podría haberse visto envuelto, ella había pasado por situaciones y aun no conseguía acostumbrase, pensar en como lo estaría pasando su tío, no la dejaba tranquila, sus amigas parecían estar a punto de decir algo cuando oyeron un ruido en una habitación cercana y decidieron comprobar.

Dentro estaba un joven escribiendo en múltiples pizarras mientras murmuraba diversas palabras en una velocidad difícil de seguir, Honoka se emociono al ver las pizarras con las formulas, Naguisa sintió escalofríos y Hikari no sabia ni que pensar.

\- Disculpa. -Dijo Honoka intentando captar su atención.

\- ¿Te importaría no interrumpir? - Dijo el joven mientras continuaba a lo suyo.

\- ¿Eres Philip-san? - Pregunto Hikari. - ¿Eres compañero de ese Shotaro-san?

\- Por favor no molestes nada me interesa menos que tres colegialas de un simple programa de intercambio. - Fue la única contestación que obtuvieron del joven Naguisa se sentía fatal por sus palabras pero tras sus trifulcas con el detective discutir era lo que menos le apetecía en ese momento, en su lugar fue Honoka la que salto esta vez.

\- Pero como se puede ser tan borde, nosotras nos hemos esforzado mucho durante nuestra vida, Naguisa con el lacross, yo misma en el club de ciencias, y Hikari ayudando en el puesto de Tako-yaki de Akane.

\- ¿Tako-yaki? - Pregunto el joven.

Instantes después Shotaro llegaba a la agencia y entraba en la habitación de Philip para encontrarse a las chicas tumbadas de mala gana en el sofá mientras Philip no dejaba de escribir.

\- ¿Que pasa aquí? - pregunto.

\- Hola Shotaro estas chicas son muy interesantes. ¡Es muy emociónate, una sensación de búsqueda nueva. Que apuesto a que no sabias acerca de Tako-yaki. - Le dijo Philip totalmente emocionado.

\- Mirad la que habéis liado – dijo Shotaro acercándose a las chicas de forma agresiva. - por que lo habéis desviado del tema.

\- ¿Pero que le pasa? - Pregunto Honoka.

-Si el no investiga no podremos continuar el caso Dopant. - En ese momento las chicas vieron su oportunidad y no pensaban dejarla escapar.

\- Tienes que explicarnos de una de que va eso del dopant. - dijeron las tres al unisono haciendo que Shotaro se sintiera incomodo.

\- De acuerdo mirad esto. - dijo Shotaro sacando una foto en el ordenador de una especie de memoria usb que tenia el dibujo de un fémur formando una I y tenia escrita la palabra injury (Herida). - Estas son las gaia memorys, de un tiempo asta ahora, diversas personas las han estado distribuyendo, y vendiendo por toda la ciudad, cuando una persona las utiliza se convierte en un súper humano denominado dopant.

\- Venga ya eso solo pasa en las películas. - Dijo Naguisa.

\- Habéis visto uno esta tarde. - en ese momento las tres se quedaron de piedra.

\- ¿Quieres decir que esa cosa era humano? - Pregunto Hikari con una expresión de horror.

\- Si, Probablemente el desaparecido Togawa, que este usando sus poderes para vengarse de la empresa que lo despidió. - En ese momento toda clase de preguntas y respuestas se formaron en las mentes de las tres chicas. - Pero hay algo más, las gaia memorys utilizan en su elaboración un compuesto que deteriora las mentes de las personas que lo utilizan como si se tratara de una droga.

Este ultimo dato fue aun peor que el anterior ya que eso significaba que la gente de la ciudad se convertiría en monstruos como esos y podrían atacar a gente al azar si eso es cierto.

\- Para poder encontrarlo a tiempo necesitare que Philip realice una investigación pero tal y como esta ahora es imposible, – Las chicas lo miraron en parte con sentimiento de culpa. - en fin solo nos queda esperar a que acabe.

A la mañana siguiente:

\- Ya leí todo acerca del Tako-yaki. - Concluyo Philip mientras el resto del grupo se despertaban de su sueño.

\- Regresa pronto a la biblioteca planetaria. - Dijo Shotaro, ante la mirada de sorpresa de las chicas, por escuchar acerca de otra cosa que desconocían, ya que la sensación se estaba volviendo desagradable.

\- Entendido. - Se limito a decir Philip. Instan tes después en su mente comenzaron a aparecer millones y millones de estanterías repletas de libros. - Empezamos la memoria es magma. - nada mas decir esto cerca de la mitad de las estanterías desaparecieron.

Las chicas estuvieron a punto de preguntar cuando Shotaro les hizo callar.

\- Me gustaría saber donde sera el siguiente ataque. La siguiente palabra clave es Togawa Yousuke. - Dijo Shotaro.

\- Eso lo redujo de forma increíble. -dijo Philip cuando las estanterías se redujeron a casi ocho.

-Bueno eso es porque se trata de una persona. - se limito a decir Shotaro. - La siguiente es Windscale es el nombre de la empresa de la que fue despedido. - Esta vez las estanterías se redujo a solo la mitad. - Tercero, busca los siguientes números, WS-09K-097T. - En esta ocasión solo quedo un libro que decía PLACE(Lugar).

\- Bingo. - dijo Philip. - Buena idea introducir el numero del producto de la etiqueta. Este producto solo se vendió en un numero limitado de tiendas, el único lugar que no ha sido atacado es solo uno.

La sucursal de Windscale Kazetani. - Las chicas se quedaron impresionadas por lo que acababan de ver, por su parte Hikari no pudo evitar pensar que Shotaro y Philip, le recordaban a Naguisa y Honoka.

\- Vamos Philip – Dijo Shotaro, Naguisa y Honoka intentaron seguir a Shotaro que salio de inmediato hacia el lugar.

\- No vas con el Philip-san. - Pregunto Hikari quien esta vez prefirió quedarse.

\- Por supuesto nosotros dos somos un solo detective. - Respondió Philip aun inmóvil.

Nada más salir Las dos chicas pudieron ver como Shotaro se montaba en en su moto para dirigirse al lugar en cuestión, cuando de pronto apareció Marina.

\- ¿Sho-chan? - Shotaro se limito a hacerle un saludo y salio hacia su destino seguido por las chicas a duras penas.

Cuando llegaron las chicas vieron a Shotaro buscando a Togawa, las dos se encontraban en un rincón donde nadie podían verlas, y donde decidieron descansar un momento, incluso sus mascotas decidieron estirar las piernas después de pasar todo un día en su forma de teléfonos.

\- ¿Crees que Shotaro podrá manejar esto? - pregunto Honoka. - Al fin y al cabo esa cosa parecía realmente peligrosa, puede que esta vez debamos transformarnos y encargarnos nosotras.

\- Puede ser pero aseguraos de hacerlo solo si no queda otro remedio mepo. - Comenzó a decir Mepple. - Después de todo se supone que es un secreto y no deberíais decírselo a nadie.

\- Mirad, ese es el chico desaparecido, aunque se le ve muy normal. - Señalo Honoka.

\- ¿Togawa Yousuke verdad? - Pregunto Shotaro.

\- ¿Eres un empleado de esta tienda? - Pregunto el joven. – Entonces. – Saco su gaia memory ¡MAGMA! y se la conecto a un puerto de conexión en su brazo - ¡Arde! - De pronto se envolvió en llamas y se convirtió en el magma dopant, las chica y sus mascotas se quedaron de piedra ante lo que acababan de ver, la gente huyo despavorida, Shotaro por su parte intento apagar el fuego que había empezado a quemar el borde de su sombrero.

\- Te detendré, - dijo Shotaro de forma calmada mientras volvía a colocarse el sombrero y sacaba un extraño dispositivo. - No nosotros te detendremos. - Y dicho esto se coloco el dispositivo en la cintura, que al instante formo una correa al rededor de su cintura, convirtiéndose en un cinturón. Mientras en la agencia el mismo cinturón se materializo en la cintura de Philip. Segundos después Shotaro saco de su bolsillo una gaia memory. ¡JOKER! Tanto el dopant como las chicas y sus mascotas se quedaron de piedra, no podían ni imaginar que Shotaro tendría una memoria. - Philip. - Philip saco otra de color verde ¡CYCLON!

\- ¿Eso es una gaia memory? - Pregunto Hikari sorprendida.

\- ¡Henshin! - Dijeron los dos al unisono, entonces Philip inserto su memoria en la ranura derecha, entonces esta desapareció y Philip cayo al suelo Hikari de inmediato bajo a intentar ayudarlo y sus dos mascotas salieron a ayudarla. Mientras la memoria de Philip se materializo en la ranura derecha de Shotaro de lo cual Mepple fue capaz de percatarse, entonces Shotaro termino de insertar la memoria de Philip, e introdujo la suya, para después empujar ambas ranuras hacia los lados haciendo que estas formasen una W, ¡CYCLON, JOKER!, entonces unas lineas negras aparecieron en el rostro de Shotaro y comenzó a formarse un pequeño ciclón al rededor de Shotaro segundos después una armadura partida en dos se formo sobre Shotaro, la mitad izquierda era negra y la derecha verde con una especie de pañuelo sobresaliendo de su espalda.

\- ¡Es hora de contar tus pecados! - Dijo el extraño guerrero con las voces de Shotaro y Philip, las dos chicas y sus mascotas se quedaron sin habla al contemplar la escena preguntándose porque no se había convertido el también en un dopant, o ¿es que eso también lo era?.

En ese instante el guerrero corrió a gran velocidad hacia el dopant y comenzó a golpearlo una y otra vez, de pronto el dopant comenzó a expulsar bolas de fuego contra el guerrero que se tuvo que limitar a evitarlas y bloquearlas. Naguisa y Honoka observaban con atención estuvieron a punto de saltar cuando de pronto el guerrero dijo.

\- caliente. - Con la voz de Shotaro y luego con la de Philip. - Para estas situaciones. - entonces la mitad derecha retiro la memoria verde y saco una amarilla ¡LUNA! que inserto en la ranura derecha, ¡LUNA, JOKER!, y entonces el lado derecho cambio de color a amarillo a la vez que desaparecía el pañuelo de la espalda, entonces para sorpresa del dopant y los espectadores el brazo derecho del guerrero se movió como un látigo bloqueando los ataques y entonces usando de nuevo la voz de Shotaro dijo. - Oye Philip no cambies de memoria sin avisarme. -y de nuevo comenzó a golpear al dopant repetidamente usando sus extremidades como si fueran látigos.

\- ¿Que deberíamos hacer Shotaro? - Dijo con la voz de Philip. - ¿No es obvio? Memory break. -dijo con la voz de Shotaro, entonces volvió a cambiar las memorias ¡CYCLON, JOKER!, y retirando la memoria JOKER la coloco en la ranura del lateral derecho del cinturón ¡JOKER MAXIMUN DRIVE!, entonces se levanto el viento y el guerrero se elevo en el aire, y dijo con ambas voces. - ¡JOKER EXTREME! - Para luego salir disparado hacia el dopant dividiéndose en dos y golpeando ambas mitades al dopant. Cuando el guerrero aterrizo en el suelo de nuevo de una pieza el dopant exploto revelando a Togawa de nuevo como humano, y entonces la memoria magma callo y se rompió, tanto las chicas como sus mascotas respiraron algo mas aliviados y el guerrero dijo con la voz de Shotaro. - La policía se encargara del resto ¿Pero como le explico esto a Marina?

Fue entonces cuando las chicas se percataron de lo complicada que debía ser la situación para Shotaro y quisieron acercarse a hablar con el cuando de pronto una cabeza de reptil gigante surgió del suelo y cogió a Togawa, todos se preguntaron que era cuando golpeo al guerrero y este en respuesta cogió su móvil y empezó a teclear algún código.

\- Arriba, por favor despierta. - Hikari seguía intentando despertar a Philip cuando el cuarto entero comenzó a transformarse en una especie de coche en el que ella, Philip y sus mascotas quedaron atrapados antes de que este saliese disparado de golpe hacia donde se hallaba el guerrero.


	2. 2: Buscando a W Ciudad llorando

Kamen Rider - Corazón Doble Precure Max

Capitulo 2: Buscando a W/ Nunca perdonaremos a quienes hacen llorar a la ciudad.

El extraño lagarto había salido de la tierra rebelándose como una especie de tirano saurio, que lanzo al guerrero al aire para comérselo, en ese momento las dos chica se disponían a transformarse, cuando apareció el vehículo en el que Hikari se quedo atrapada, y que recogió al guerrero en el aire poniéndolo a si a salvo, mientras Hikari fue capaz de ver la lucha desde el interior.

El guerrero se disponía a hacer frente al dinosaurio cuando se dio cuenta de que había desaparecido, sin embargo nada mas bajarse de su vehículo el tirano saurio surgió desde el suelo de debajo del vehículo que acabo volcado.

El dinosaurio se preparo para atacar de nuevo cuando el guerrero introdujo un segundo código y el vehículo al instante se giro golpeando al dinosaurio y regresando a su posición original.

\- Esto es muy divertido popu, divertido popu. - Decía una y otra vez Porun enfrente de una mareada Hikari que no dejaba de intentar ponerse en pie.

\- ¡Hey espera! - Dijo el guerrero al ver como el dinosaurio escapaba por su agujero – Demasiado tarde.

De vuelta a la oficina las chicas no dejaban de hacer preguntas.

\- ¿Que era ese vehículo? - Preguntaba Hikari aun mareada.

\- ¿Como es que tu también tienes memorias si dijiste que podían destrozarte la mente? - Continuo Honoka.

\- ¿Y que era esa extraña armadura partida? - Termino preguntando Naguisa.

\- No es una armadura partida era Double y el driver permite aprovechar el poder de las memorias sin recibir el compuesto que te destroza la mente. En cuanto al vehículo se llama revolgarry - Respondió Shotaro.

Las chicas estaban a punto de hacerle otra ronda de preguntas cuando les hizo un gesto para que se callaran, y subió el volumen de la radio.

\- La identidad del hombre a sido confirmada, es Togawa Yousuke, un pescador que estaba en el puerto encontró a Togawa-san y llamo al 110.

\- ¿Al parecer un cómplice con una gaia memory diferente fue visto no? - dijo Philip.

Más tarde Shotaro se encontraba en una pequeña plaza esperando a Marina a quien debía dar la triste noticia.

Sho-chan, Sho-chan. – Dijo Marina antes de echarse a llorar. - Yousuke esta …

\- Lo siento. - Fueron las únicas palabras que Shotaro fue capaz de encontrar. - Te he hecho llorar.

\- Sho-chan no has cambiado nada. - Le dijo tímidamente Marina. - Desde que eramos pequeños. - mientras ambos recordaban su infancia y como Shotaro les decía a todos los que tenían problemas que les ayudaría, que para el la ciudad era su jardín y que no quería ver a nadie llorando en el.

\- Recuerdo eso. - fue la respuesta de Shotaro a la anécdota de Marina que las tres chicas pudieron escuchar a escondidas, Naguisa se sentía un poco tonta por como había pensado mal de él al principio. - Yo, he fallado de nuevo al tratar de recuperar algo. - Y encima ella no se había dado cuenta de lo mal que el pobre lo estaba pasando, se sentía más tonta por momentos.

-Bien, que bien, que preciosidad. - Decía un hombre que estaba sentado en una terraza haciendo fotos a las camareras con su teléfono.

\- Informante. - Le saludo Shotaro desde atrás. - Necesito tu ayuda. - Le dijo mientras le ofrecía un billete.

-Esta bien si quieres jugar al detective hard-boiled, Sho-chan. - Le respondió el hombre. - Sin embargo, los informantes como yo se pueden ver sin dramas hoy en día. A veces dudo de tu sentido común.

\- Cállate. - Le respondió con enfado Shotaro.

Más tarde Shotaro decidió ir a una de las antiguas escenas del crimen, a la que le acompañaron las tres amigas, para tratar de averiguar lo que sucedía, no sin antes recibir un montón de quejas de Shotaro, de como arruinaban su estilo hard-boiled.

\- Esta es la escena de incidente de la semana pasada. - Dijo Shotaro mientras se metía poco a poco en la escena seguido por las tres amigas y observado por el dinosaurio ahora con un cuerpo mas pequeño pero con la cabeza del mismo tamaño.

De pronto la puerta se cerro tras de ellos y el monstruo les ataco, obligándoles a entrar a una zona mas amplia.

\- ¿A si que esto significa no os metáis con migo? - Dijo mientras metía una memoria en su cámara ¡BAT! que se transformo en un murciélago que distrajo al dinosaurio y otra memoria en su teléfono ¡STAG! que se convirtió en un ciervo volante que ataco al dinosaurio, el cual se escapo cuando se fue la luz.

\- Desde luego tiene usted muchos trucos y secretos Shotaro-san. .- le dijo Hikari.

\- Todos ellos necesarios para el trabajo. - Se limito a responder mientras recogía sus dos herramientas.

En ese momento se acerco el informante preguntando por lo ocurrido.

\- No fue nada. - se limito a decir Shotaro. - ¿Como fue?

\- Alguien vio como Togawa compraba la gaia memory. - Le respondió el informante.

\- ¿Y las características del informante? - Le pregunto Shotaro.

\- Traje negro y bufanda blanca con un punto rojo como una mancha de sangre. - Fueron las palabras del informante.

\- Entiendo. ¿Togawa era el único cliente? - Le pregunto de nuevo Shotaro.

\- Ah, si. Parece ser que había otra persona con él. Como estaba ligeramente oscuro no vi al otro. - le respondió nuevamente el informante.

Mientras en otro lugar el vendedor estaba realizando una nueva transacción esta vez con unos empresarios a los que intentaba convencer comparando a un dopant con un dios en vez de con un súper humano.

\- Estos impresionada por Kirihiko es el vendedor de gaia Memorys con el mayor récord de ventas de todos, y es capaz de sobrevivir al salir con mi hermana mayor. - Dijo Wakana.

\- No hables de los demás como si fuesen demonios, Wakana. - Le respondió Saeko.

\- Tch, pero estoy impaciente por esto ¿No, papá? - Se limito a contestar Wakana.

\- Por supuesto. - Contesto el misterioso líder de la organización. - Pero, Saeko. ¿Él es un hombre digno de ser parte de la familia Sonozaki?

De nuevo en la agencia el grupo de investigación había regresado de su búsqueda.

\- Philip Necesito que entres a la librería planetaria. - Le pidió Shotaro.

\- ¿Pero que es esa librería planetaria? - Pregunto Honoka recordando la demostración que vio en el caso anterior.

\- Según parece toda la información de la tierra esta en su cabeza. Incluida toda la información de los dopants. - Respondió Shotaro ante la atónita mirada de las chicas que no podían ni creérselo, en especial Honoka que no podía evitar sentir envidia de semejante habilidad.

\- Pero el no parecía darse cuenta de cosas obvias. - Señalo Hikari.

\- La memoria es T-REX. - Dijo Philip

\- Él tiene toda la información conocida, y por lógica no puede acceder a ella de golpe. - le respondió Shotaro.

\- Iniciando búsqueda. - Comenzó Philip. - Nuestro objetivo es encontrar al asesino de Togawa. ¿Palabras clave?

\- En primer lugar, Windscale. - Comenzó Shotaro. - En segundo lugar plumas. - Quedaban ya solo cinco estanterías cuando se detuvo.

\- Siguiente. - Le pidió Philip a un dudoso Shotaro. - Te has dado cuenta de algo, ¿verdad, Shotaro?

\- La ultima palabra es mujer. - dicho esto solo quedo un libro que decía NAME (nombre).

\- Bingo. - Respondió Philip - La T-REX memory requiere una combinación de física. Solo una persona coincide con esas palabras clave. - Dijo mientras escribía en una pizarra el nombre de la vieja amiga de Shotaro, para sorpresa de las chicas y desgracia de Shotaro a quien la noticia le sentó como una patada en el estomago.

\- No puede ser verdad. - Dijo Hikari llevándose las manos a la boca si poder creerlo.

\- Imposible dijo Honoka. - Compartiendo el mismo sentimiento que Hikari.

\- No puede ser verdad. - Dijo Naguisa mientras miraba de reojo a un derrotado Shotaro.

\- Marina era una diseñadora de Windscale, Togawa no era el único que tenía rencor contra esa empresa. - Comenzó a decir Shotaro. - fueron cómplices en la destrucción de los dos primeros edificios. Pero Togawa se vio consumido por su memoria y perdió el control. Por eso Marina me hizo encontrarlo para poder persuadirlo.

\- ¿Quieres que haga una simulación de lo que sucederá después? - Dijo Philip. - Shotaro, intentaras inventar algún plan ingenuo pero el criminal tratara de matarte, ya que fue consumido por su memoria, podría empezar comiéndote. - Honoka no podía aguantar más un razonamiento tan frío, esto le recordaba a cuando ella tubo que enfrentarse a Kiriya a quien consideraba su amigo, cuando Shotaro comenzó a decir.

\- Parece que tu y yo tenemos opiniones diferentes. - Comenzó a decir Shotaro cuando fue interrumpido por Philip.

\- Que raro, un hombre de hierro que actúa sin ser movido por las emociones. ¿No es ese el estilo hard-boiled del que estas tan orgulloso, creo que eres más bien un huevo a medio cocer en otras palabras half-boiled. - Entonces Shotaro Golpeo a Philip sin previo aviso y dejándole sus memorias le dijo.

\- Haré esto sin ti, ya no necesito de tu poder. - Y entonces se fue. Las chicas decidieron seguirlo lo que acababan de ver les recordó aquella vez en que Naguisa y Honoka estuvieron a punto de separarse al poco tiempo de ser convertirse en precure.

En otro lugar Marina estaba de pie esperando cuando apareció el Stag-Phone de Shotaro, y rasgo su bolso dejando caer su contenido, entre el que se hallaba la gaia memory que rápidamente Marina se apresuro a recoger.

\- Sho-chan. - dijo Marina al ver como Shotaro cogía su teléfono.

\- Lo he visto Marina, tu eres el diablo T-Rex. - Dijo Shotaro. - Tu fuiste la responsable de la destrucción de los edificios, y la culpable tras el asesinato de Togawa Yousuke.

\- Tienes razón. - Comenzó diciendo ante la mirada de Shotaro y las chicas que habían decidido quedarse a un lado. - Yo diseñe esa ropa, Windscale tiene un ejecutivo horrible. Que me robo mi trabajo mis logros y todo lo que tenia. Y entonces me despidió. Yo siempre, siempre lo odié. -dijo entre lágrimas. - Yo sólo quería hacer sombreros y ropa que fuesen la cara de mi amada ciudad. Sho-chan, Sho-chan por favor, deja que me vaya. Yo, yo... - Dijo mientras se agarraba al joven detective.

\- ¿Sho-chan?, Sho-chan. -Pero entonces Shotaro se libro del abrazo y miro hacia una carretera desde la que tanto Marina como las tres amigas pudieron ver varios coches de policía aparcados.

\- Te lo dije desde hace mucho tiempo, no quiero que ni una sola persona llore en esta ciudad. - comenzó a decir Shotaro ante la atenta mirada de los presentes. - Pero. Tú, has hecho llorar a la ciudad.- Las tres chicas se quedaron sin habla al escuchar lo que dijo, pero entonces Marina simplemente se hecho a reír.

\- Así que tú eres solo un niño pequeño. En realidad eres una persona sin sangre ni lágrimas. -comenzó a decir Marina.

\- Consigue un juicio, intenta volver a ser la persona que eras antes, tira la memoria, Marina. - trato de suplicarle Shotaro frente a las tres amigas que únicamente parecían querer que todo terminara. Sin embargo Marina se limito a conectar su memoria en el puerto que tenia en su hombro¡T-REX! entonces se transformo en el mismo monstruo que les ataco en la escena de los primeros crímenes.

\- ¡No! - Grito un desesperado Shotaro.

El monstruo salto hacia los coches y de un rugido hizo que todos estos saliesen volando. En ese instante Shotaro y las chicas cayeron en una pequeña callejuela de la que intentaron salir, cuando de pronto fuero atacados por el monstruo.

\- Mi adorable Sho-chan. Te quiero por eso te voy a comer. - dijo el monstruo antes de saltar hacia ellos, entonces las chicas tomaron su decisión, Shotaro no podía hacer nada sin sus memorias, no había elección.

\- ¡Doble aurora Boreal! - Gritaron al unisono Naguisa y Honoka que para sorpresa de Shotaro se vieron envueltas es una luz arco iris, que desapareció a los pocos segundos dejando ver a las dos chicas vestidas con unos trajes completamente distintos a los que llevaban. - Guardiana de la luz cure black. - Comenzó diciendo Naguisa. - Guardiana de la luz cure white. - Continuo Honoka. - Juntas somos precure. - Dijeron de nuevo al unisono. - Siervos de la oscuridad. - Dijo esta vez Honoka mientras señalaba al dopant. - Regresad a la oscuridad de la que salisteis. - Concluyo Naguisa ante un asombrado Shotaro.

\- Como puedes atacar a personas inocentes, utilizar a Shotaro y hacer llorar a la ciudad. Jamas te lo perdonaremos. -Dijeron las dos chicas al unisono.

\- Oye de que va eso no es momento de hacer coosplay. - Dijo Shotaro aun intentando entender lo que ocurría mientras black estaba a punto de golpearlo por su comentario.

\- Apartaos de en medio. - Grito el dopant lanzándose sobre Shotaro y Hikari quien no tubo tiempo de transformarse, cuando de pronto el dúo golpeo de repente al dopant que tubo que retroceder un momento, antes de ponerse a rugir de nuevo provocando un desprendimiento de parte del edificio que habría aplastado a Shotaro y Hikari, cuando apareció el revolgarry y aparto dichos escombros.

\- ¿Philip-san? - Pregunto Hikari al ver quien había bajado del revolgarry.

\- ¿Que haces viniendo en este momento? - Pregunto de mala gana Shotaro.

\- He pensado mucho en ello y aun no encuentro la respuesta. ¿Porque me golpeaste? - fue lo único que dijo Philip.

\- Préstame la mitad de tu poder, compañero. - Dijo Shotaro mientras Philip le ayudaba a levantarse y le devolvía sus memorias. Entonces se puso el driver y este a su vez se materializo en Philip.

\- ¿Quien eres? - Pregunto con rabia el dopant.

\- Nosotros dos somos un solo detective. - Dijo Philip.

\- Vamos, Philip. - Dijo Shotaro al tiempo que ambos sacaban sus memorias ¡CYCLONE, JOKER! y repetían los mismos movimientos que durante el enfrentamiento con el magma dopant.

\- ¡Henshin! - Dijeron al unisono antes de acabar de transformarse en Double.

\- ¡Vamos a contar tus pecados! - Gritaron ambas voces mientras Philip caía al suelo.

\- Por favor, cuida de mi cuerpo mientras no estoy. - Le dijo la voz de Philip a Hikari desde dentro de Double.

\- Eh, espera un momento. - Pidió en vano Hikari mientras Double se lanzaba a apoyar a las dos chicas.

La lucha transcurrió con un intercambio de golpes entre el T-Rex dopant y la extraña alianza de Double y las precure. Mientras tanto Hikari cargo el cuerpo de Philip como buenamente pudo h asta un coche patrulla abandonado. En donde Porun y Lulun se pusieron a juguetear con el cuerpo.

\- Oye salid de ahí. - Grito Shotaro cuando vio como el dopant absorbía escombros para formar su cuerpo de dinosaurio, justo al lado del coche que acababa de engancharse entre dichos escombros. Entonces el dinosaurio agarro a sus tres adversarios con un mordisco y salir corriendo atravesando dos muros antes de soltarlos contra un tercero.

\- Ahora te has pasado. - Grito black mientras se lanzaba contra el dopant.

\- Vamos a cambiar mi lado, Shotaro. - Dijo mientras sacaba una memoria roja ¡HEAT!.

\- A ver si aguantas algo caliente. -dijo Shotaro mientras Double cambiaba ¡HEAT, JOKER!. - Grito Shotaro golpeando repetidas veces al dopant, con una fuerza muchísimo mayor aumentada gracias a la capacidad de entrar en llamas, fue entonces cuando white entro de repente y con unos simples movimientos hizo que el dopant cayera de nuevo al suelo, pero solo por unos instantes antes de que emprendiese la huida, pero entonces.

\- ¡¿Qué haces al volante?! - Gritaron los tres al mismo tiempo nada mas ver como el dopant se llevaba enganchado el coche con Hikari aún dentro.

Hikari se esforzaba por alcanzar a Porun con la esperanza de transformarse y poder escapar del coche, cuando vio como Double y sus amigas les seguían, él en su moto por la carretera a gran velocidad y ellas por los edificios a duras penas mientras saltaban a lo lejos para evitar ser vistas, cuando de pronto el revolgarry apareció situándose al lado del coche.

\- Vamos salta. - Le grito Shotaro a Hikari mientras agarraba y tiraba la puerta del coche para sacarla.

\- Esas chicas parecen cada vez más interesantes Shotaro. - Dijo Philip mientras intentaba ver como saltaban por los edificios.

\- ¡Céntrate! Tenemos que sacarla a ella primero. - Dijo Shotaro mientras lanzaba el cuerpo de Philip al revolgarry sin darse cuenta de que las dos pequeñas mascotas seguían subidas en el. - Eh, me a parecido ver algo.

\- ¿Un nuevo sujeto de estudio? - Dijo Philip intentando escabullirse de nuevo.

-Déjalo para luego. - Le ordeno Shotaro.

En ese momento el dopant subió de repente a un edificio cercano e inmediatamente después llegaron las dos amigas jadeando por la larga caminata. Entonces Double introdujo un tercer código y el revolgarry desplegó una rampa al tiempo que se abría. Las chicas vieron como Double cambiaba la parte trasera verde de su moto por una roja con alas, que le dio a la moto la capacidad de volar.

-Subid. - Les dijo Shotaro al tiempo que esta comenzaba a elevarse. No fue necesario repetirlo, las dos chicas se subieron una en cada ala y persiguieron al dopant.

Nada mas llegar a la azotea las dos chicas se bajaron y comenzaron a atacar al dopant cuerpo a cuerpo, mientras Double disparaba desde su moto. Entonces Doble cambio de nuevo su memoria pero esta vez fue la izquierda ¡METAL!, ¡HEAT, METAL!, en ese instante en la espalda de Doble apareció un bastón de metal que cogió rápidamente, e intento acercarse al dopant pero este comenzó a lanzarle escombros de su propio cuerpo que lo frenaron en seco pero entonces las chicas.

\- ¡Trueno negro! - comenzó black. – ¡Trueno blanco! - Continuo White. - ¡Las almas hermosas de precure! - Continuo. - ¡Destruirán tu corazón oscuro! - Concluyo black. - ¡Precure marble screw MAX! - Dijeron al unisono y una inmensa cantidad de energía salio de sus manos hacia el dopant que detuvo su ataque.

\- Tenemos que hacer memory break – Dijo Philip mientras sacaba la metal memory y la insertaba en el bastón, ¡METAL, MAXIMUN DRIVE! en ese instante el extremo del bastón comenzó a arder.

\- Metal branding. - dijeron ambos al tiempo que golpeaban al dopant cuando el ataque de las chicas se detuvo, de inmediato el dopant volvio a ser Marina y Double fue a buscarla mientras las chicas salvavan a su amiga, una vez en tierra vieron como la memoria abandonaba el cuerpo de Marina y se rompía.

De nuevo en la agencia Shotaro estaba escribiendo el informe del caso, tras haber escuchado las explicaciones de las chicas sobre sus mascotas(hadas) y las precure, explicaciones que prefirió no poner en el informe.

\- Bueno parece ser que este ha sido el caso mas raro que he visto hasta ahora. - Comentaba Shotaro en voz alta.

\- Oye por que dices eso. - Pregunto Honoka quien al igual que Naguisa se sentía molesta por algunos de los comentarios.

\- Lo mismo digo Shotaro, por mi deberían quedarse. - Dijo Philip mientras veía como las hadas jugaban con los gadgets de Double y Hikari. - Yo desconocía la existencia de las precure, y pensaba que las hadas no existían me gustaría investigarlo.

\- Terminado. - Grito Naguisa sosteniendo un nuevo cartel de la agencia en cuyos extremos habían dos letreros en los que había escrito, jefa Misumi Naguisa, y alquilamos al Kamen Rider Double. Nada más verlo Shotaro grito.

\- ¿Que significa esto? ¿Y tu eres la jefa? - Le pregunto Shotaro.

\- Por supuesto, en ausencia de mi tío vigilare que no metas la pata. Desde ahora resolveremos los casos con estilo half-boiled. - Le respondió Naguisa.

-No es half-boiled, es hard-boiled, hard-boiled, y quita lo de alquilamos al Kamen Rider. - Insistió Shotaro


	3. 3:No te metas con M El Camino al cielo

Kamen Rider – Precure Max Double Heart

Capitulo 3: No te metas con M / El Camino al cielo

Los días siguientes ambos grupos de héroes se estuvieron conociendo mejor, Naguisa había superado prácticamente sus peleas con Shotaro con algún que otro percance de vez en cuando, sin embargo por mucho que le preguntase nunca conseguía que le dijese donde se hallaba su tío por quien estaba cada vez más preocupada por él, por su parte Honoka intentaba implicarse en las investigaciones de Philip a la vez que intentaba sacarlo de vez en cuando de su cuarto sin mucho éxito, finalmente Hikari ayudo con las tareas financieras demostrando la practica que adquirió en el TAKO-CAFE y a controlar a las hadas cada vez que jugaban y cogían los gadgets de Double.

Philip decidió diseñar un par de sidecars desplegables que se transformaban en monopatines para que las chicas fueran capaces de seguirles durante las persecuciones ya que si bien eran capaces de seguirles a pie como demostraron en el caso anterior, acabaron agotadas tratando de mantener el ritmo, ya que algunos dopants parecían desplazarse a una velocidad muy alta, y otros podrían atacar en el otro extremo de la ciudad y necesitaban poder llegar allí en plena forma si les era posible.

Ese día el grupo escuchaba el programa de Sonozaki Wakana, la princesa de la curación.

-Esta tarde, apática. ¿Tendrá la batalla entre la vida y la muerte un momento para soñar? - Preguntaba Shotaro en uno de sus habituales monólogos. Cuando de pronto vio como las hadas se le acercaban por un lado del escritorio, jugando con un perro perdido, y al cual había tenido que encontrar. - Danny-Chan.

\- Sera mejor que salgas pronto Shotaro-san, tienes que llevarle de vuelta a casa del cliente. - Le aconsejo Hikari.

\- Y ten cuidado no te vaya a morder cuando pongas esa cara de hueso. - Le pincho Naguisa con una risa algo siniestra.

\- Ya basta. ¿Por que un detective hard-boiled como yo tiene que pasarse el día entero buscando mascotas? - Pregunto con rabia Shotaro.

\- Recuerde Shotaro-san que necesitamos dinero, y esta es una buena forma de aumentar el negocio. - Le dijo tranquilamente Hikari tratando de calmarlo.

\- Como sea solo espero no tener que hacer esto mucho tiempo. - Respondió Shotaro. - Desde luego es mucho mejor que tener que llevar uno de esos vestidos coosplay.

\- ¡Ni se te ocurra volver a hacer esa broma otra vez! - Le dijo Naguisa agarrándolo de la corbata y a punto de perder la paciencia.

-¡Coosplay, popu, coosplay, popu!- Comenzó a gritar Porun como un loro, mientras saltaba por toda la habitación, cuando Lulun decidió unirse a Porun, en ese momento Naguisa parecía a punto de a punto de explotar de rabia mientras tiraba con cada vez mas fuerza de la corbata de Shotaro, Hikari estaba correteando tras Porun y Lulun tratando de pararlos mientras Mepple no dejaba de sermonear a Porun por fastidiarle sus arrumacos con Mipple y a Shotaro por llamar a las precure coosplay, por su parte Honoka no dejaba de intentar calmar a Naguisa quien prácticamente había ahorcado a Shotaro, en una estampa realmente inolvidable.

-¡Callos todos! -Grito Philip quien acababa de perder la paciencia. -Intento escuchar el programa de Sonozaki Wakana. - Dijo mientras subía el volumen de la radio.

-¡Así que … Nuestra primera ubicación es Fuuto mystery tour! - Podía oírse en la radio.

\- Si sensei – dijeron las chicas y las hadas completamente quietos frente a un Philip de lo mas serio.

\- He estado preguntándoles a ustedes sobre las leyendas urbanas de Fuuto. - continuo la radio.

\- ¿ Quien es esa Wakana? - Preguntaron Hikari y Porun casi al mismo tiempo.

Shotaro les hizo un pequeño gesto para que se acercaran sin hacer ruido. - Si usamos su historia, ganara esta postal autografiada de Wakana. - continuaba la radio mientras Shotaro cogió una revista de la mesilla en la que había una foto de la locutora en cuestión. - La primera la de radio llamado kk-san. - al instante Shotaro les dio a las chicas la revista para que pudieran leerla.

-¿Quien hubiera pensado que el estuviera interesado por el talento? - Preguntaba Shotaro con aire irónico.

-Princesa Wakana, por favor, escucha lo que realmente es. - Se oía a través de la radio. - El legendario casino Million Colosseum.

-¿Million Colosseum? - Preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo.

\- El amigo de un amigo de mi hermano empezó desde cero, obteniendo grandes victorias. – Continuo Wakana – He oído decir que al día siguiente, él compró una empresa de alto nivel. Él se fue a otros casinos y ganó ¡Es la pura verdad! Esto es lo que dice en la carta. ¿Este rumor de nuevo? Tenemos un montón de ellos. Wakana quiere visitar el casino celeste también. ¿Ustedes quisieran visitarlo también?

\- Que vergonzoso – Dijo Philip.

-¿Hay alguien que realmente estuvo allí? - Seguía Wakana.

\- Parece delirante ¿que persona se cree estas cosas? - Dijo Shotaro antes de que sonara el timbre.

\- Y la siguiente carta es... - Se oyó en la radio antes de que Shotaro la apagara, pese a las protestas de Philip.

\- Entre.- Dijo Shotaro Mientras las hadas se escondían en una pequeña estantería que estaba preparada para que pudieran ver el despacho, y, lo que pasaba en el cuando entrase alguien sin ser vistos. Eran una pareja de avanzada edad que parecían realmente alterados.

-Disculpe. ¿Usted es el famoso detective Narumi-san?- Pregunto el hombre.

\- No ese es mi tío.- Dijo Naguisa, ante las confusas miradas de los ancianos.

\- ¡Por favor, investiguen a nuestra hija!- Dijeron los ancianos entre reverencias mientras eran Shotaro, las niñas, y sus hadas. - Nuestra hija, nuestra Yuuko. ¡Parece que fue a ese Million Colosseum!

Mas tarde, de camino al negocio de los padres de la muchacha, Shotaro proseguía con su típico monologo, seguido por Naguisa y Hikari mientras Honoka prefirió quedarse a ayudar a Philip con los sidecars.

\- Izumi Yuuko. El caso esta vez es investigarla. Los padres dicen que anda metida en el legendario casino, pero... - Apenas se acababan de situar en posición de investigación cuando sonó el teléfono, de modo que Shotaro les dejo a las chicas la caja de dulces que llevaba en una mano mientras seguía comiéndose el dulce que tenía en la otra. - ¿Hola?

\- Termine la búsqueda. Según los archivos de los productos de la confitería Izumi, su creador es el mismo del producto famoso de Fuuto, Kazehana Manjuu.- Explicaba Philip.- Izumi Yuuko, era camarera de ellos. Solía estar ayudando siempre a sus padres en la tienda.

-Ya veo...- Dijo Shotaro- Así, que sus padres están preocupados porque ella no era así. - Resumió Shotaro mirando una vieja foto de la joven.

-Según la describes parece que estuvieras ablando de Hikari mepo. - Dijo Mepple quien se estaba manteniendo en su forma normal, prácticamente inmóvil para parecer un peluche y poder observar la investigación, ya no dejaba de decir que quería observar el progreso de la misma.

\- Tienes razón Mepple.- Dijo entre risas Naguisa.

-N, no es cierto.- Dijo Hikari con la cara mas roja que un tomate.

Lo siento. Pido disculpas profundamente, Yuuko-sama.- repetía entre reverencias, el empleado de la joyería, donde Yuuko estaba comprando.

¿Cree usted que pidiendo disculpas me ayudara?- Pregunto con rabia la joven al empleado antes de golpearle en la cara una bofetada.- ¿Llamas a esto una tienda de primera clase? ¡No hay nada aquí que quisiera comprar! ¡Si esto es todo lo que tiene me llevare mi negocio a otro lugar!

El grupo de investigación se quedo sin poder decir una palabra ante lo que habían visto.

-Definitivamente no se parece en nado a Hikari mepo, de hecho no se parece en nada a la descripción mepo.- Dijo el hada quien no había perdido detalle de la escena acontecida en el interior de la joyería.

\- Más bien es todo lo opuesto a Hikari.- comento Naguisa.

-N, n, n, no, no es cierto.- dijo Hikari casi a punto de taparse la cara de la vergüenza, con una voz casi inaudible, y, casi a punto de llorar.

-¿Cual es su problema?- Pregunto Naguisa que en ese momento casi ahoga a Mepple entre sus brazos sin darse cuenta.- ¿Quien se cree que es?

\- Así que es eso. - dijo Shotaro mientras tiraba de Naguisa para que volviera a su sitio, y soltara a Mepple, quien ya no era capaz de aguantar la respiración. En ese instante se escondieron para que Yuuko no los viera al salir de la tienda.

-Que fastidio. Creo que iré otra vez allí. Dejare que mi cabeza se despeje con algunas victorias.- exclamo la joven al salir de la tienda y ponerse en marcha.

-No puedo creer, el Million Colosseum existe.- Dijo Shotaro entonces el grupo comenzó a seguirla de nuevo. Tratando de esconderse o disimular de mala manera cada vez que Yuuko parecía descubrirles, y, cuando Naguisa se dio cuenta de como Mepple trataba de seguirles por que ella se había olvidado de recogerlo tras soltarlo para evitar que se ahogara.

Quedaos aquí chicas.- Dijo Shotaro cuando se canso de estar a punto de ser descubierto por los errores de las chicas.

-¿Por que?- Pregunto Naguisa ligeramente enfadada, mientras volvia a ahogar a Mepple esta vez el doble de fuerte.

-Un profesional tiene su propio arsenal de trucos. Así que mejor no interfiráis conmigo. ¡Iros ahora! - Les dijo Shotaro.

-¡No, nos vuelvas la espalda!- Le grito Naguisa sujetándole con una mano el cuello de la camisa por detrás, mientras con la otra seguía ahogando a Mepple sin darse cuenta.- En ausencia de mi tío yo soy la jefa. ¿Eh? A desaparecido.

\- ¡No!- Exclamo Shotaro mientras veía una calle prácticamente vacía, a excepción de un autobús que pasaba por su lado. - No se puede ir.

-Eh. ¿Como te haces llamar profesional? Si ella se te escapó tan fácilmente.- Le dijo Naguisa que estuvo a punto de agarrarlo de nuevo del cuello cuando Hikari la sujeto para impedírselo, mientras Mepple se tumbo en el suelo y se esforzaba por encontrar algo de aire sin poder a penas levantarse.

-Espera,- Dijo Shotaro mientras revisaba su móvil que acababa de sonar.- un detective hard-boiled nunca estropea nada.

Mas tarde el grupo se dirigía hacia el punto designado donde el informante les estaba esperando, durante el camino Mepple no dejo de protestar por los estrangulamientos involuntarios de su compañera cada vez que no había nadie lo suficientemente cerca como para oírlo, protestas a las que decidió unirse Shotaro, Ante las constantes quejas a doble banda Naguisa no se veía capaz de responder, y Hikari no sabia por donde meterse para tratar de detenerles.

-¡Eh!, ¡Aquí!- Gritaba el informante cuando les vio llegar momento en el que dejaron de discutir y Mepple volvió a quedarse quieto con la promesa de Naguisa de no volver a estrangularlo sin darse cuenta.

-Hola, lamento el retraso. -Saludo discretamente Shotaro.

-¡Oh!, ¡Hola! ¡Hola! Soy Watcherman.- Corrió a saludar a Hikari echando a un lado a Naguisa y Shotaro.- Ah por supuesto ese es mi nombre en la red. ¡Oh, qué adorable eres, Hikari-chan!- Le dijo mientras le entregaba una tarjeta de presentación.- No me presente adecuadamente la ultima vez, pero he oído hablar de ti por Sho-chan. ¿Te importa si tomo una foto para mi blog?- Pregunto el informante mientras sacaba el móvil ante un impaciente Shotaro, una ya bastante enfadada Naguisa, y, un Mepple que apenas podía evitar reírse sobre la mala suerte de Naguisa, y Hikari a quien no parecía importarle demasiado el comportamiento del hombre y de echo parecía que le caía bien.

-Hey, informante, tomate esto en serio.- Le dijo Shotaro mientras Naguisa le agarro por el hombro y le aparto de Hikari haciendo que la foto del móvil saliera corrida.

-Ese hombre. Sho-chan.- Balbuceaba el informante mientras le señalaba a Shotaro y Naguisa la foto en la que solo aparecía la cara del informante.

-A propósito, Encontraste a un sujeto que regresó del casino divino.- Le pregunto Shotaro.

-No. No sé si eso es realmente el cielo. Dijo el informante mientras levantaba el cartel de una vivienda en venta revelando el Nombre Murasame.

Dentro de la casa apenas quedaban muebles y los pocos que quedaban tenían carteles de confiscado, y había un hombre sentado en el suelo bebiendo de alguna clase de bebida alcohólica, mientras estaba rodeado de envoltorios de comida rápida gastados en algunos de los cuales aún quedaba comida.

\- Así es, estará muy sorprendido, cuando haya escuchado todo. ¡Yo era poderoso! ¡Yo era poderoso! Mi etapa de suerte fue de lo más increíble ¡En el casino de oro!- Decía el dueño entre risas mientras Shotaro daba vueltas a su alrededor observando la situación, Hikari se pegaba a la pared con una expresión de miedo, y Naguisa simplemente retrocedió unos pasos poniendo una cara de asco, por su parte Mepple se quedo quieto sin saber muy bien que pensaba aquel hombre.

-Parece ser que realmente existe.- Dijo Shotaro de forma calmada, mientras se agachaba junto al hombre.- ¡Eh! El nombre del testigo es Murasame Goro.

-¿Tienes otras palabras clave?- Le pregunto Philip por teléfono.

-Bueno, sus respuestas son sobre ese lugar.- Respondió Shotaro, una vez afuera.- Después se perdió, abandonó a su familia, y perdió su casa.

-Familia...- Dijo Philip antes de quedarse totalmente quieto.- mi...

-¿Philip?- Pregunto Shotaro ante el silencio de su compañero.- ¡Eh! ¿Philip?

Mientras tanto en el interior de la casa el dueño seguía riéndose medio loco.-Voy a ganar la próxima vez... Claro que voy a ganar la próxima vez...- cuando oyó un ruido a su espalda y al girarse vio a un hombre en un esmoquin de mal gusto y con muchas joyas, que tenía un peinado ridículo y estaba sentado de forma siniestra en uno de los sillones que estaba cubierto con sabanas.- Kaga-san ¡Por favor, espere! Te juro que voy a conseguir el dinero... así que por favor...

-Ya hemos esperado durante tres días. Murasame-san.- Dijo el hombre levantándose de sillón y acercándose al exdueño de la casa.- Usted apostó todo y disfrutó el juego. Y entonces... ¡Perdió!- Dijo de forma cruel mientras le daba unos golpe citos, de forma falsamente amistosa que hicieron que al pobre señor se le cayeran las gafas, y, que para mayor crueldad el trajeado las pisoteo. En ese momento saco y activo una Gaia Memory. ¡MONEY! Y se la inserto en el puerto que tenía detrás del cuello. Convirtiéndose en una cosa fofa dorada con varias marcas redondas con diferentes números en cada una que simulaban monedas. Entonces saco una especie de moneda con dos salientes en forma de cuadrados en sus extremos y coloco uno de los salientes en la frente del señor mientras decía.- Sea un buen jugador y déjeme cobrar mi pago completamente.

En ese instante se oyó un grito y el grupo entro corriendo a comprobar que ocurría, justo cuando el señor se derrumbo, mientras el dopant emitió momentáneamente una pequeña cantidad de energía justo antes de que entra el grupo.

-¿Que es eso?- Pregunto Naguisa.

-¿Quieren esto?- Pregunto el Money Dopant antes de huir.

-Naguisa, cuida de él.- Dijo Shotaro mientras salia a perseguir al Dopant.

-Hikari, cuida de él.- Le dijo Naguisa para perseguir a Shotaro si siquiera darle tiempo a Hikari para decir nada al respecto.

-¡Philip, es un dopant!- exclamo Shotaro mientras seguía al dopant y se colocaba el Double Driver.

En ese momento Honoka que había dejado de trabajar momentáneamente en el sidecar al ver que Philip no se movía y trato de despertarlo cuando vio como se materializaba el Double Driver.

¡¿Philip?!- Pregunto al no obtener respuesta.

-¿Que ocurre? ¿Por que no te transformas? Se va a escapar.- Preguntaba sin parar Naguisa.

-¿Que haces aquí? ¿Y por que no te transformas tú?- Le pregunto Shotaro.

-Ha dejado a Hikari en la casa mepo, y no pude transformarse si no esta con Honoka mepo, pero Hikari si puede transformarse sola mepo.- Le explico rápidamente el hada que estaba claramente molesto por el fallo de su compañera al salir ella a perseguir al dopant en lugar de Hikari.

\- Agh. Déjalo.- Dijo mientras salto a luchar con el dopant a cuerpo limpio sin transformarse, para sorpresa de la chica y el hada que no se lo esperaban.- Philip. Por lo que más quieras Philip.

-Philip-san, despierta por favor. ¿A aparecido un dopant? ¿Donde? Despierta por favor.- Decía una y otra vez Honoka tratando de despertar a Philip.

-Despierte mipo.- Decía Mipple una y otra vez intentando ayudar a su compañera.

-¿Eh? Entendido- Dijo Philip mientras se levantaba como un resorte haciendo que Honoka y su hada se cayeran hacia atrás ¡CYCLONE! ¡JOKER!.

-¿Gaia Memory?- Pregunto el dopant.

-¡HENSIN!- Dijeron Shotaro y Philip al mismo tiempo.

-Un momento.- Intento detenerlo Honoka para preguntarle la ubicación del dopant, y poder ir a ayudar, pero no lo consiguió. ¡CYCLONE, JOKER!

-¡No te escaparás!- grito Shotaro mientras le asestaba un par de puñetazos rápidos nada más empezar seguido de una patada a la cabeza del dopant y otra a sus piernas que acabo de derribarlo, para luego saltar sobre él, para agarrarle las piernas e impedir que huyera.

-Pero. ¿Quién eres tú?- Pregunto el dopant.

-¡Soy Double!- Dijo Shotaro mientras soltaba al dopant y se colocaba medio sentado frente a el.- Soy la bufanda de dos colores que limpia las lágrimas de esta ciudad.

-¡No te pongas tan melodramático!- Le grito Naguisa, sin darse cuenta de la mirada condescendiente de su hada.

-¡No tengo ningún interés en tu tonto número!- Exclamo el dopant antes de que saliera corriendo de nuevo, si es que a eso se le puede llamar correr.

-¿A quien llamas tonto? ¡Eh... payaso!- Le grito Shotaro antes de reiniciar la persecución. Y golpearle en la cabeza. Y después volver a asestarle tres puñetazos seguidos a la tripa del dopant. Aunque fallo el cuarto y opto por comenzar de nuevo con una patada y dos puñetazos a la cabeza del dopant. En ese momento saco una nueva memoria. ¡HEAT! ¡HEAT, JOKER! En ese momento el dopant salio corriendo y Double salto dispuesto a golpear al dopant cuando un disparo de energía golpeo a Double propiciando que el dopant escapase.

-¿Quien me atacó? ¿Un dopant diferente?- Pregunto Shotaro de vuelta a su forma humana.

-Yo no he conseguido ver a nadie.- Dijo Naguisa.

-Yo tampoco mepo.- Concluyo Mepple.

-Perderemos nuestra ventaja sobre el Colosseum, revisa tu estado Shotaro.- Le dijo Philip quien apenas había vuelto a su cuerpo mientras ignoraba las preguntas de Honoka y Mipple acerca de lo ocurrido, y, de por que hablaba solo.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?- Pregunto Shotaro

-que no hemos visto a nadie.- Le dijo Naguisa.

-Lo hubiese atrapado, si no te hubieses dormido a la hora de transformarnos.- Dijo Shotaro ignorando a la chica y su hada.

-¿A que viene eso?- Le pregunto Naguisa sintiéndose ofendida al no saber por que.

-¿Dormido?¿De qué estás hablando?- Pregunto Philip.

-No he dicho nada de eso, aunque si estabas dormido.- Le dijo Honoka.

-Luego te lo explico Naguisa.- Dijo Shotaro mientras se quitaba el Double Driver.

-Yo... ¿Dormido? No es posible.- Concluyo Philip mientras volvia a trabajar en el sidecar, mientras ignoraba las preguntas de Honoka y su Hada.

Mientras tanto desde un tejado cercano un dopant azul observaba como Shotaro y las chicas se alejaban, antes de volver a su forma humana, como el mismo vendedor que les vendió sus Gaia Memorys a Yousuke y Marina, y empezar a hablar solo.

-CYCLONE, HEAT, JOKER. Son memorias de las que nunca he oído hablar.

-¡Tú!- Dijo el Money Dopant que se encontraba a espaldas del vendedor.- ¡Gracias! Usted me salvó.

-No fue nada. Sólo una cortesía del servicio.- Le respondió el vendedor con una calma casi irreal.- Después de todo, usted me compró una memoria muy cara. Por favor, continúe disfrutándola.

Mas tarde en la mansión Sonozaki, Saeko estaba colocando varias Joyas, mientras escuchaba la historia de su futuro marido.

-¿Un dopant con lados asimétricos?- Pregunto Saeko.

\- Si.- Respondió el hombre.- ¿Quién es?

-Pueden retirarse...- Le ordeno la mujer a los sirvientes.

-Si- Contestaron los sirvientes antes de retirarse.

-Kirihiko-san.- Comenzó diciendo la mujer.- Los secretos de las gaia memorys son inimaginables. No ha razón para tratar de aprender todo tan rápidamente.- Dijo de forma calmada mientras se sentaba a su lado y le colocaba el dedo índice en los labios para que no hablara.- Sin embargo, todo saldrá bien. Estoy segura de que te convertirás en el hombre que gobierne esta ciudad.- Le dijo mientras le acariciaba la cara a su futuro marido.

-Por favor, instrúyeme bien.- Fue la respuesta de Kirihiko antes de besar a su futura mujer. Sin embargo fueron interrumpidos por la llegada de Wakana.

-¿Ah? ¿Interrumpo?- Pregunto de forma claramente irónica.

-¡Oh, Wakana-chan. Escuché tu programa esta tarde! Fue genial.- Le respondió de forma educada Kirihiko mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

-Tch. Adulador hipócrita.- Fue lo único que dijo Wakana antes de salir de la habitación muy enfadada, y, dando un portazo.

Mas tarde el grupo estaba de regreso en la oficina.

-Hola, ¿Que ha pasado con el dopant?- Les pregunto Honoka, las chicas no sabían que decir, no por la pregunta que por cierto no sabían como había hecho para enterarse, sino el hecho de verla en un mono de trabajo y completamente cubierta de grasa.

-¿Eh?¿Que es eso?- Le pregunto Hikari refiriéndose a su aspecto del cual parecía que Honoka no se había dado cuenta.

-Oh. Esto, es que ya casi hemos terminado el primer sidecar.- Respondió la muchacha sin darle a penas importancia.- Pero que a pasado con el dopant.

-Eh, escapo. Es una larga historia.- Le dijo Naguisa.- Dejando eso a un lado, Shotaro dijiste que nos explicarías porque estabas hablando solo antes.

-¿Como? ¿Shotaro también se puso a hablar solo?- Le pregunto Honoka.

-¿No me digas que Philip también?- Le pregunto su amiga.

-Si, justo después de volver a su cuerpo.- Justo en ese momento Naguisa se dio cuenta de porque su compañera sabia lo del dopant.

-Respecto a eso.- Corto Shotaro.- Es debido a que mientras Philip y yo llevamos el Double Driver compartimos la misma mente y podemos comunicarnos sin importar la distancia.

-En serio.- Preguntaron las tres chicas al mismo tiempo que no pudieron evitar sentir cierta envidia.

-Es cierto.- Dijo Philip quien por alguna razón y a diferencia de Honoka apenas estaba cubierto de grasa a diferencia de Honoka, el grupo no sabia si atribuirlo a la suerte, la falta de experiencia o a una mala idea por parte de Philip, de cualquier forma prefirieron no decir nada al respecto.

-Dejando todo eso a un lado donde esta Mipple.- Grito Mepple quien ya no aguantaba mas las ganas de ver a su amor.

-Estoy aquí mipo.- Oyeron todos a un lado de la habitación, sin embargo al mirar vieron una cosa toda negra que apenas se podía reconocer y que por alguna razón parecía estar algo mojada.

-¡¿Agh, que es eso?!- Preguntaron Naguisa y Hikari a la vez mientras que Shotaro se quedo en silencio.

-¡¿Mipple, que te pasado!?- Pregunto Mepple sin creerse lo que estaba viendo. Los recién llegados no podían creerse que esa cosa negra fuera Mipple hasta que vieron que tenia la misma forma.

-Solo a sido una serie de pequeños accidentes mientras ayudaba a Honoka mipo.- La mayoría de los presentes se quedaron en silencio unos segundos al pensar los posibles escenarios. Sin embargo fue Philip quien rompió el silencio para explicar lo ocurrido.

-Para empezar se le callo la palangana donde dejamos el aceite usado, después soltó accidentalmente el tubo de liquido de frenos, y, finalmente se rompió uno de los bidones de lubricante, que por cierto salpico en varias ocasiones a Honoka, por suerte conseguí apartarme.- Los presentes se quedaron de piedra ante un resumen tan detallado de lo sucedido.

-Mipple tan solo intentaba ayudar.- Dijo Honoka, mientras trataba de restarle importancia.

-Llevo tres horas intentando limpiarme sin éxito mipo, creo que podría tardar varios días en volver a estar normal mipo.- Dijo Mipple casi echándose a llorar. Justo en ese instante Porun y Lulun saltaron junto a las otras y se pusieron a juguetear a su alrededor y hablando sin parar sobre el aspecto de Mipple quien apenas podía levantar la cabeza de la vergüenza.

-Este día es horrible mepo. Primero Naguisa a estado a punto de ahogarme tres veces mepo, luego Mipple Tiene un accidente mepo, y por si fuera poco ni Porun ni Lulun tienen ningún respeto por lo ocurrido mepo.- Decía entre llantos Mepple.

-¿Como que Naguisa casi te ahoga mipo?- Pregunto Mipple con un tono de enfado por lo ocurrido.

-Creo que se impone una retirada silenciosa.- Susurro Shotaro.

-Creo que si.- Dijo Naguisa mientras ella y Shotaro se dirigieron a la puerta, mientras Hikari y Honoka intentaban detener el pequeño caos, y, Philip seguía a lo suyo con el sidecar como si no ocurriera nada. La noche transcurrió de la misma forma. Al día siguiente en el restaurante del cliente.

-P, p, para con esto, Yuuko.- Suplicaban los padres inútilmente tratando de detenerla mientras ella se llevaba el dinero de la familia.

-¡Cállate!- Dijo Yuuko mientras empujaba a su padre al suelo.- No te preocupes. Volveré con cien veces más.

-¡Ya basta!- Le grito Naguisa mientras le quitaba el dinero.

-¡¿Y tú quién eres?!- Le pregunto Yuuko mientras Shotaro se daba pequeños cabezazos contra la pared mientras Hikari intentaba animarlo mientras llevaba a Mepple en sus brazos para evitar otro intento de ahogamiento por parte de Naguisa.

-¿Y tú quien te crees que eres?- Le pregunto Naguisa.

-No es conveniente ponerse en contacto con el quien se esta investigando.- Le dijo Shotaro en voz baja mientras las separaba para evitar males mayores.

-¿Son detectives?- Pregunto Yuuko.- Ustedes les contrataron. ¿Qué rayos es esto?

-Escuche señorita Million Colosseum es...- Comenzó a decir Shotaro.

-Un casino regentado por monstruos.- Le corto Yuuko dejando a los presentes sin habla.- Ya lo sabía, No importa quien lo dirija. No hay un lugar tan emocionante como ese.

-Pero. ¿Que es más importante el dinero o tu familia?- Le pregunto Hikari.

-¡El dinero, por supuesto!- Dijo La joven sin dudar un solo segundo, ninguno de los presentes podía siquiera creerse lo que acababa de decir.- Que hay de bueno en tener una casa sin dinero.

-Pero eso está mal.- Dijo Hikari casi en silencio.- Deberías dejarlo.

-Que odiosos. Apuesto a que detectives idiotas como ustedes no tienen ninguna dirección.- Dijo mientras se iba empujando a todo el que se encontraba en el camino. Las chicas estuvieron a punto de seguirla cuando Shotaro las detuvo.

-Esperad. Ahora entiendo. Así que eso es todo. Direcciones, el secreto esta en las cartas.

Mas tarde en wind wave Shotaro buscaba cartas de los que escribieron a la radio para hablar del Million Colosseum, donde se encontró un operario.

-Vamos a ver.- Decía el operario mientras hojeaba las cartas y decía los nombres de los remitentes.- Kogarashi Zaka.

-¿Kogarashi Zaka?- Pregunto Shotaro mientras apuntaba los nombres.

-Shijou Doori.- Continuo el operario- Juumonji Kousaten.

-Disculpe.- Era Makura que había llegado.- Detective, ¿Por que esta en este lugar?

-Namakura-san.- Le llamo Shotaro deformando su nombre para burlarse de él.- ¿Y tu que haces aquí Namakura-san?

-No es Makura, es Makura.- Le respondió Makura.

-Bien, bien. Bien.- Interrumpió Jin-san mientras le cogía la libreta a Shotaro.

-Oh, espera, Jin-san.- Le pidió Shotaro.

-Estás investigando los nombres de lugares que aparecieron en la radio, pero, su objetivo real es el rumor sobre el Million Colosseum. ¿Verdad?- Resumió Jin-san.

-Parece que la policía también están en eso.- Dijo con calma Shotaro.

-Ya sabes, Shotaro.- Le dijo Jin-san mientras el y Shotaro se acercaban a un rincón para que no pudieran oírles.- Esto es muy extraño, entonces me mantendrás informado.

-Si por supuesto.- Dijo Shotaro justo antes de que entrase Wakana, hecho que ninguno de los presentes pareció pasarse le por alto.

-Buenos días.- Saludo la recién llegada.

-Adelante.- Le dijo el Locutor

-¡Es la princesa Wakana!- Dijo Jin-san antes de correr a su lado empujando a Shotaro en el camino, así como Makura.- Oh, princesa. Yo soy un detective de la policía de Fuuto. Mi nombre es Jinno. Justo en ese momento Shotaro le empujo contra la pared cortando la conversación.

-Yo, Fuuto ciudad de los ángeles. Si algo sucede, no se puede confiar en la policía.- Decía Shotaro mientras buscaba una tarjeta de visita que le dio a Wakana.- Mejor tenga contacto con el hombre de hierro. Yo soy el detective hard-boiled Hidari Shotaro.

-¡Qué interesante!- Dijo Wakana con una falsa sonrisa.

Mas tarde Shotaro salia de la emisora con una foto firmada de Wakana sin dejar de mirarla y dando ridículos saltos, por los cuales le pregunto Naguisa antes de exigirle que parara de hacerlo para evitar la vergüenza ajena. Sin embargo toda esa alegría se habría esfumado si Shotaro hubiese visto como Wakana rompía su tarjeta y maldecía a Shotaro por ser un pesado. Una vez de vuelta a la oficina Philip colgaba la foto de una pizarra mientras la admiraba, por su parte Mepple se fue a llorar de nuevo junto a Mipple por los "accidentes" del día anterior, Naguisa y Shotaro se tumbaron en el sofá, Hikari se quedo en un rincón controlando a Porun y Lulun, y, finalmente Honoka decidió dar los últimos retoques al primer sidecar. Honoka ya se había quitado totalmente las manchas de grasa del día anterior, sin embargo Mipple no tubo ni de lejos la misma suerte, ya que seguía totalmente negra, pese a haberse lavado cerca de 22 veces en el mismo día, Mepple se había pasado toda la mañana antes de salir intentando ayudarla a limpiarse sin ningún éxito en absoluto. Para mayor desgracia Porun decidió pintarrajear a Mepple mientras dormía para que se pareciera a Mipple, por suerte Mepple fue capaz de limpiarse sus manchas mientras Lulun perseguía a Porun para su consuelo.

-Misteriosa.- Dijo Philip aún embobado con la foto.- ¿Por qué brilla así?

-A sido un bonito gesto.- Le dijo Naguisa a Shotaro.

-Lo que tú digas.- Dijo Shotaro mientras sacaba otra foto de su chaleco.- Gracias, mi ángel.

-¿Has cogido otra para ti?- Le pregunto Naguisa mientras se la quitaba.

-Devuélvemela.- le exigió Shotaro.

-Creo que no. Si solo es guapa.- Le decía Naguisa en broma mientras seguía manteniendo a Shotaro alejado de su apreciada foto pese a sus múltiples protestas.

-¿Como que solo guapa?- Le pregunto Shotaro.

-Es horade hacer la búsqueda.- Anuncio Philip.

-Oh, si por favor.- Dijeron todos al unisono.

-Lo que queremos averiguar es. ¿Como los seres humanos van al Million Colosseum?- Dijo Philip una vez en la biblioteca planetaria.

-Si.- Le respondió Shotaro.- Las palabras clave son Fuuto, juego, Colosseum. Voy a añadir un grupo de nombres de personas locales.

-Procede- Argumento Philip.

-En primer lugar tenemos a Kogarashi Zaka, Shijou Doori, Juumonji Kousaten, Chuuo Kaidou.- Fue diciendo Shotaro hasta que solo quedo un libro con la palabra ROUTE BUS.

-¡Bingo!- Dijo Philip.- ¿Quien lo hubiera imaginado? ¿Qué resultado tan embarazoso? La ruta de autobuses.

-Ahora que lo mencionas, paso uno a nuestro lado cuando la perdimos de vista.- Dijo Hikari.

-Haciéndose pasar por un autobús normal, este ómnibus misterioso, lleva a los clientes hacia el Colosseum.- Explicaba Philip mientras dibujaba un mapa en una de sus pizarras.- Sólo los usuarios conocer la ruta, las paradas, y el tiempo. Esta seria su ruta. No conocemos su destino, pero seguramente pasara por aquí ahora.- Concluyo señalando una sección del mapa.

-¡Increíble!- Exclamaron las res chicas a la vez.

-Philip-san está en todas.- Dijo Hikari.

-Espero que si.- Concluyo Shotaro.

-¿Tienes algo que decir?- Le pregunto Philip sintiéndose ligeramente ofendido.

-No.- Respondió Shotaro.- Porque yo estoy preocupado por tu condición.

-Como puedes ver, no tengo problemas.- Respondió Philip.

-¡Seguro! Vamos. ¡Shotaro-san!- Dijo Hikari.

-No seas tonta.- Dijo Shotaro tras soltar un par de carcajadas.- Tú no vas.

-¡¿Por que?!- Preguntaron las tres chicas a la vez.

\- No podremos ir en el autobús ahora que el dopant nos a visto como somos, a si que tendremos que seguirlos con la moto. Por el momento solo tenemos un sidecar y por lo tanto solo podemos ir hasta tres personas en la moto, y como tu eres la única que puede transformarse sola quedaría otra persona que se quedaría desprotegida, incluso Philip si abandona su cuerpo. Por consiguiente o bien tu te quedas o tendremos que proteger a una persona que no sera capaz de luchar.- Concluyo de forma demoledora Shotaro.

-No me había dado cuenta de ese detalle.- Dijo Hikari ligeramente abatida.

-Y no podríamos arreglarlo de alguna manera.- Pregunto Honoka.

-No, a menos que seas capaz de fabricar otro sidecar en menos de una hora, de seguirnos sin un vehículo, o que dispongas del tuyo propio.- Enumero Shotaro.

-Y si fuésemos en el revolgarry.- Propuso Naguisa para sorpresa de los presentes.

-No seas tonta mepo, si hiciésemos eso nos verían a kilómetros de distancia mepo.- Comenzó a decir Mepple sintiendo vergüenza ajena de la idea propuesta por su compañera. Mientras seguían proponiendo soluciones Hikari prácticamente se había resignado cuando vio en la mesa la cámara de Shotaro y se le ocurrió una idea justo antes de que sus amigas se resignaran también.

Mas tarde Shotaro estaba con su moto observando la parada de autobús mientras Naguisa que estaba detrás de él y Honoka que estaba sentada en el sidecar intentaban cubrir a sus hadas actualmente en su forma de teléfonos.

-Mipple estas bien mepo.- Le pregunto Mepple.

-Tranquilo estoy bien mipo.- Le respondió su amor. Aun estaba completamente negra, por suerte la parte de móvil pareció no verse afectada.

-Oye Honoka a todo esto parece que habéis hecho un buen trabajo con ese sidecar.- Le dijo Naguisa a su amiga. El sidecar era blanco con una W en el lateral que estaba dividida en blanco y negro,

-La verdad es que si, tiene una sujeción retráctil para no limitar la movilidad de la moto, puede convertirse en un deslizador motorizado y soltarse de la moto.- Dijo Honoka sintiéndose orgullosa de su trabajo.

-¿He en serio puede hacer eso?- Pregunto Naguisa visiblemente emocionada.

-Pues si pensamos que seria lo mejor por si teníamos que enfrentarnos a alguien subidos en ellos o incluso separarnos.- Le explico Honoka.

-Debe estar apunto de aparecer.- Anuncio Shotaro indicándoles que estuvieran preparadas. Y justo en ese instante como una respuesta del cielo llego el autobús y se pusieron en marcha.- Parada de autobús no programada, Es esta.

De pronto el autobús comenzó a acelerar y a moverse en zigzag provocando varios accidentes de trafico. En uno de estos provoco que un coche se pusiera enfrente de la moto y para sorpresa del grupo fueron capaces de saltarlo sin el menor problema incluso con el sidecar, sin duda habían hecho un gran trabajo con él. Justo en ese momento cuando estaban justo al lado pudieron ver a través de la ventana, Hikari estaba dentro.

-¡¿Hikari que haces ahí?!- Gritaron todos a la vez incluyendo las hadas. Sin embargo justo en ese instante oyeron la voz del dopant que estaba en el techo del autobús.

-Parece que tenemos intrusos.

-Payaso.- Dijo Shotaro mientras introdujo una memoria en su relog ¡SPIDER! y este se convirtió en una araña que salto contra el dopant haciéndolo caer del autobús en pleno puerto, en ese momento el dopant les lanzo un contenedor, en ese instante Shotaro desacoplo el sidecar que se abrió en una tabla que Honoka utilizo para evitar el contenedor. Entonces el grupo se paro y preparo para enfrentarse al dopant. Shotaro se coloco el Double Driver y se puso en posición al igual que Philip ¡CYCLONE! ¡JOKER! ¡Henshin! ¡CYCLONE, JOKER! La armadura de Double comenzó a formarse a su alrededor, por su parte las chicas hicieron lo propio.

\- ¡Doble aurora Boreal! - Gritaron al unisono Naguisa y Honoka que se vieron envueltas es una luz arco iris, que desapareció a los pocos segundos dejando ver a las dos chicas vestidas con sus trajes de precure. - Guardiana de la luz cure black. - Comenzó diciendo Naguisa. - Guardiana de la luz cure white. - Continuo Honoka. - Juntas somos precure. - Dijeron de nuevo al unisono. - Siervos de la oscuridad. - Dijo esta vez Honoka mientras señalaba al dopant.

-¿Y ahora me persiguen dos niñas locas en coosplay?- Grito el dopant señalando a las chicas.

-¡Ya esta bien con la broma del coosplay!- Protesto Naguisa en vano junto a una Honoka que no pudo evitar sentir algo de vergüenza ajena.

-¡Hoy el Million Colosseum será cerrado!- Dijo entonces Shotaro con aire dramático mientras Naguisa soltó una risa pensando en como iba a hacerlo como venganza por el comentario del coosplay.

-¡Qué dices?- Pregunto el dopant antes de lanzarse contra el grupo solo para recibir un puñetazo de black que le hundió la tripa y lo lanzo contra la pared de una especie de almacén, instantes después white le hizo una llave que lo lanzo contra Double el cual le asesto una serie de puñetazos y patadas rápidas contra el dopant, este intento zafarse de los golpes cuando black le asesto una demoledora patada a la cabeza que prácticamente se la hundió en el cuerpo fofo. El dopant entonces les arrojo una descarga de energía en forma de monedas que paro en seco a las precure, Double consiguió aguantar gracias a su armadura y entonces cambio su memoria.

-Por esos ataques ¡Toma esto!- ¡METAL! ¡CYCLONE, METAL! Se oyó mientras el dopant siguió arrojando sus brillantes monedas, que Double desvío con su vara.

-¿Cuántas memorias tenéis?- Le pregunto el Dopant.

-¿Eh? Pues creo que eran una, dos, tres,...- Comenzó a decir Naguisa al oír la pregunta.

-Da igual.- Corto Shotaro antes de lanzarse contra el dopant y asestarle varios golpes con su vara y enviar a su enemigo si es que merecía ese calificativo, contra el suelo.

-Se acabo.- Dijo Shotaro de forma pausada mientras el y las chicas se preparaban para terminar la pelea y romper su Gaia Memory.

-Puedo estar acabado, pero debéis saber que no podéis destruirme.- Les dijo el dopant. Mientras se levantaba, y abría unos compartimentos en su cuerpo revelando un gran numero de monedas.- En mi cuerpo tengo muchas monedas. Si me elimináis, todos se mueren. ¿Entendéis lo que quiero decir?

-¿Murasame Goro? No puede ser.- Dijo Shotaro al ver el nombre que estaba escrito en la moneda. Al darse cuenta de lo que esto significaba las chicas sintieron un escalofrío de terror.

-Estas monedas contienen la energía vital de los clientes. En el Million Colosseum, cuando se quedan sin dinero, las personas juegan apostando su vida.

Por su parte el autobús se detuvo en un túnel donde la gente comenzó a bajar y Hikari decidió seguirlos extrañada. Entonces vio como entraban por una puerta en la que había una especie de crupier enmascarado que ofrecía mascaras a los visitantes.

-Cuando ellos quieren jugar, incluso pueden renunciar.- Proseguía el dopant.- Al trabajo, su casa, incluso llegan a abandonar a sus propias familias.

-¡Bastardo!- Gritaron Shotaro y las niñas al mismo tiempo.- ¡Que despreciable!

-Casa. Familia.- Dijo Philip antes de tener visiones sesgadas de su pasado y venirse abajo.

-¿Philip? ¡Eh, Philip!- Grito Shotaro cuando el lado derecho de su cuerpo pareció perder el control. Las chicas entonces trataron de ayudarlo, pero sin darse cuenta bajaron la guardia, Entonces el dopant opto por aprovechar la ocasión que se le había dado y ataco al grupo indefenso lanzándoles la descarga de energía mas fuerte que pudo.

-Os ofrezco esto a cambio de la paliza que me disteis. Totalmente.- Dijo en tono de desprecio antes de irse.

Mientras Hikari observaba a su alrededor como un montón de gente con mascaras jugaba a su alrededor a todo tipo de apuestas.

-¿Éste es el Million Colosseum?- Pensaba mientras se levantaba ligeramente la mascara que cogió a la entrada.


	4. Capitulo4:No toques a MApostando a J

Kamen Rider - Precure Max Doble Heart

Capitulo 4: No toques a M / Apostando al Joker brillante

Las llamas comenzaron a extinguirse, en ese instante las chicas se levantaron de nuevo en sus formas humanas, Double se retiro entonces su Driver y volvió a ser Shotaro, entonces las chicas se acercaron a comprobar su estado.

-¿Estas bien?- Le pregunto Honoka.

-Si.- Dijo Shotaro con voz entrecortada.- Esta vez yo también lo vi, las visiones de Philip. Eran de su familia.

-¿Como dices?- Preguntaron ambas chicas.

Mientras que en las oficinas Philip que acababa de levantarse como si estuviese poseído y dando tumbos comenzó a romper y tirar todo lo que veía mientras gritaba, en el Million Colosseum Hikari intento hablar con Yuuko.

-Tú, tu eres esa estúpida detective.- Le dijo Yuuko cuando Hikari la aparto de la mesa en la que estaba jugando.

-Tienes que regresar a casa este lugar no es el cielo.- Le dijo Hikari.

-¿Porque debería irme ahora?- Le pregunto una Yuuko llena de rabia que instantes después volvió a hablar con tono alegre.- ¡He estado esperando esta oportunidad desde hace mucho tiempo!

-Damas y caballeros.- Se oyó la voz del dueño del casino que entro por una escalerilla.- Bienvenidos al celestial, Million Colosseum. Una vez más, uno de todos ustedes ha ganado el derecho a competir contra mí directamente. Y el nombre de este valiente retador es Izumi Yuuko.

En ese instante un foco ilumino a Yuuko que se quito la mascara henchida de orgullo mientras Hikari se encogió contra la pared aterrada por el rumbo de los acontecimientos.

En esos momentos Philip estaba dando tumbos por una biblioteca Planetaria prácticamente vacía, mientras buscaba respuestas.

-Familia. Mi familia.- Repetía una y otra vez. En ese instante se abalanzo hacia el libro MY FAMILY, el único libro que podía verse flotando en aquel inmenso vacío blanco. Sin embargo al abrirlo vio que todas las paginas estaban arrancadas.- ¡Ha desaparecido, ha desaparecido!

-Así que después de todo se trataba de tu familia, Philip.- Le pregunto Shotaro de vuelta en la oficina.- La única cosa que no puedes recordar, después de haber adquirido todos los conocimientos del mundo, es tu propio pasado.- Explico Shotaro, dando a conocer un nuevo dato que desconocían las chicas y que les hizo sentirse fatal, en especial a Honoka que no había dejado de pensar en lo mucho que le gustaría poseer las mismas habilidades que Philip sin darse cuenta de como se sentía Philip al no poder recordar a su familia, y el solo hecho de pensar en como sería para ella no poder recordar a la suya propia resultaba absolutamente desgarrador.

-¿Te estás burlando de mí?- Pregunto completamente nervioso Philip.

-No. Nadie es perfecto después de todo.- Le respondió Shotaro.- Apoyándose unos a otros es la forma de ganar en este juego que se llama vida.

-Sólo estás repitiendo lo que escuchaste de Narumi Soukichi. ¿Verdad?- Dijo Philip.

-¿Como?- Dijo Naguisa dirigiendo una mirada de enfado hacia Shotaro ya que esas palabras le estaban pareciendo muy profundas para alguien como el y el hecho de enterarse de que fue su tío quien lo dijo le puso de mal humor ya que era prácticamente lo único que Shotaro le había contado acerca de él.

-Ah, ¿Cómo lo sabes?- Pregunto Shotaro mientras ignoraba las miradas de la joven.

-Bueno, déjalo. No trates de actuar como un hermano mayor, eso solo me hace sentir mas confuso- Dijo Philip mientras se dirigía a la cama que había en una esquina de la habitación y que únicamente era ocultada por una cortina. Por su parte las hadas estaban en un rincón en el que Mepple estaba ayudando a su amor con el cuarto baño desde que volvieran a la oficina y aún seguía absolutamente negra y sin el menor rastro de mejoría respecto al tema.

\- Y que hacemos con Hikari.- pregunto Honoka.

-No tenemos ni idea de donde paro el autobús así que no podemos ir a buscarla. De todas formas ella puede transformarse por su cuenta verdad.- Dijo Shotaro de forma Que consiguió tranquilizar a las niñas.- Así que solo podemos esperar.- Sin embargo justo en ese instante sonó el teléfono y Shotaro tubo que contestar.- ¿Hola? Estamos un poco ocupados aquí.

-¡Soy yo Hikari, por favor responded!- Se oyó a través del teléfono.

-¿Hikari, dónde diablos estás?- Pregunto en voz alta Shotaro, haciendo que todos dejaran lo que estaban haciendo, se levantasen y acercasen para tratar de enterarse de lo que decía Hikari, para lo cual Shotaro decidió activar el altavoz.

-Estoy dentro del Million Colosseum. Este lugar es demasiado raro. Os envío unas fotos para que les echéis un vistazo.- Les dijo antes de introducir la memoria en la cámara. ¡BAT! Y dejar que esta sobrevolase la habitación e hiciese su trabajo.

-¿Por que ella corre tantos riesgos solo por intentar ayudar?- Pregunto Shotaro de forma abatida mientras colocaba su móvil en la mesa de forma que todos pudieran ver las imágenes que les llegaban.

-Ella es así.- Se limitaron a decir las chicas y sus hadas mientras se colocaban de forma que pudieran ver las imágenes. En ellas podían ver la partida entre Yuuko y el dueño del casino que por el momento perdía la muchacha.

-Negro 13. Vamos.- Fueron las suplicas de la joven antes de ver como fallaba en el juego de la ruleta y perdía el poco dinero que le quedaba.- No puede ser. Tenia cien mil.

-¿Quieres apostar tu vida como última opción?- Le pregunto el dueño ofreciéndole una de sus monedas aún en blanco.- Las tarifas en la fase final son cien veces más. ¡Gana y lo recuperaras todo en un instante!

-¡Entonces vamos a hacerlo!- Dijo Yuuko cogiendo la susodicha moneda.- ¡25 rojo, vamos, vamos!

-Espero que acierte.- Dijo Naguisa sin poder apartar los ojos de la escena, por su parte el grupo se limito simplemente a asentir.

-No lo hará, va a ser 36 rojo.- Dijo Philip casi susurrando quien no se dio cuenta de las miradas de rabia e incredulidad que estaba recibiendo por parte de sus compañeros que no sabían si decirle algo por pesimista. Sin embargo en ese instante vieron como la predicción de Philip se hizo realidad y Yuuko se dejo caer al suelo sin poder creérselo.

-Se acabo.- Fueron las únicas palabras del dueño antes de activar su memoria. ¡MONEY! Y convertirse en dopant.

-Espera. ¡La próxima vez! ¡La próxima vez va a ser mi golpe de suerte!- Decía sin parar Yuuko aún sin levantarse del suelo y viendo como el dopant recogía la moneda de la mesa de apuestas y se disponía a cobrar su deuda.

-Eso es lo que todos ustedes perdedores intentan reclamar. ¿No empezaste a jugar por que el restaurante de tus padres estaba a punto de ir a quiebra?- Decía el Dopant.- ¿No es así? Tú lo hacías por ellos al principio, pero el dinero te deslumbró. Pasa todo el rato. Voy a llevarme lo que debes en su totalidad.- Fueron sus ultimas palabras antes de tocar a Yuuko con la moneda.

-Papa, mama.- Balbuceo Yuuko antes de que su nombre apareciese en la moneda, y entonces cayo al suelo. En ese instante Shotaro agarro el teléfono mientras Honoka casi se echa a llorar, Naguisa casi opta por aplastar el teléfono de pura rabia, las Hadas se agarraron fuertemente y Philip se quedo en silencio.

-¡Devuélvesela!- Grito Hikari saliendo de su escondrijo y agarrando la moneda que sujetaba el dopant.

-¡Hikari!- Gritaron todos menos Philip al mismo tiempo.

Mientras en la mansión Sonozaki se estaban ultimando los preparativos de la boda entre Saeko y Kirihiko.

-¡Es tan hermosa, señorita Saeko!- Elogiaban las criadas a su señora. Por su parte el marido fue a hablar con el padre de la novia.

-Padre.

-Kirihiko. Antes de que comience la ceremonia. ¿Me permitiría tener un duelo contra usted?- Le pregunto el cabeza de familia.

-Es un tanto teatral. ¿No es así? ¿Te molesta que un vendedor inferior como yo se case con su hija?- Le pregunto a modo de respuesta el novio. La contestación del hombre a estas preguntas fue ponerle la mano en el hombro al novio y enseñarle su memoria. ¡TERROR!

-Los miembros de la familia Sonozaki, los pocos supervivientes de nosotros en este museo, estamos destinados a ser los gobernantes de esta ciudad. No, los gobernantes de toda la humanidad.- Dijo el padre alejándose poco a poco de su futuro hijo.- A menos que confirmes que realmente has dominado la memoria Nazca, no podre dejar que esta boda tenga lugar.

-¿Padre?- Dijo Wakana desde un balcón cercano.- Permítame encargarme en su lugar.- ¡CLAY DOLL! en ese instante lanzo su memoria al aire y salto del balcón mientras se colocaba la hebilla de su driver en la espalda y al tiempo que caía la memoria se introdujo en la hendidura del driver y se transformo en una especie de niña de barro con dos cañones dispares en lugar de manos.- Me encanta derribar a los hombres que están actuando tan arrogantemente.

Mientras de vuelta a la situación del casino el dueño intentaba averiguar quien le estaba intentando robar su preciada moneda.

-¿Y tú quien eres?

-¡Soy una ayudante de una agencia de detectives que ama la protección de la paz en esta ciudad!- Le respondió Hikari.

-Bueno, en ese caso yo no puedo dejarte ir. ¿Verdad?- Le pregunto el dopant.

-¡Si pones una mano sobre mí, mis amigos no te permitirán que te salgas con la tuya!- Dijo Hikari.- Aunque dos o tres son algo torpes, pero los otros son unos genios. Se encargarían de ti en un instante.

-Esa idiota y encima nos llama torpes.- Dijo Shotaro mientras las chicas se llevaban las manos a la cara por la vergüenza ante las palabras de su amiga que no pareció darse cuenta de que sus amigos aún la estaban viendo.

-Solo espero que no nos Haya incluido a nosotros en sus cuentas mepo.- Dijo Mepple que no sabia si sentirse insultado o no. En ese instante Philip cogió el teléfono y llamo a Hikari. A quien el dopant acababa de agarrar por el cuello.

-¿Que estabas diciendo? Dime ¿Donde están?- en ese instante sonó el teléfono de Hikari y se lo puso al dopant en la oreja.

-Soy uno de los genios. Vamos a jugar unas apuestas contigo, así que espera hasta entonces.- Le dijo Philip.

-¿Que dijiste?- Le pregunto el dopant.

-Básicamente tienes clientes en camino.- Dijo Philip mientras el resto del grupo le dirigía diversas miradas de incredulidad.

-¡Oye, Philip! Tú no estás en buen estado.- Le dijo Shotaro mientras se acercaba a el

-Todo lo que necesitamos es el calculo de la velocidad de rotación de la tabla y cómo va a interactuar con la velocidad de rotación cuando lanzas la pelota. No hay nada complicado- Le respondió Philip antes de indicarle que no avanzara mas.

-¿Te divierte, provocarme así?- Le pregunto el dopant.- No consigo recordar a nadie que alguna vez me haya hablado de esa manera. Pero. ¿Que gano yo?

-Tenemos seis Gaia Memorys.- en ese momento el grupo casi se cae, al darse cuenta de las intenciones de Philip.

-Ya veo en ese caso tengo una condición más, ya que poses tantas memorias me imagino con quien hablo y me gustaría añadir a la apuesta aquello que usaron tus amigas para transformarse.- Esto fue demasiado Shotaro estuvo a punto de coger el teléfono cundo el dopant opto por dar por finalizada la conversación con las siguientes palabras.- Voy a enviar a alguien a recogerles, si estáis de acuerdo sólo tenéis que esperarlo allí.- En ese instante el dopant dejo caer todas sus monedas al suelo antes de volver a su forma humana y dirigirse a sus clientes.- Damas y caballeros, estamos cerrando por hoy. ¡Veamos lo buenos que son esos genios tuyos realmente!- Dijo dirigiéndose a Hikari a un en shock por todo lo ocurrido.

-Oye. ¿Se puede saber en que estabas pensando Philip?- Le pregunto Shotaro cabreado por el hecho de que su compañero decidiese apostar sus Gaia Memorys como si no valiesen nada.

-Es cierto no puedes tratarnos como objetos de apuestas mepo.- Protesto el hada abrazado a su amor que estuvo a punto de echarse a llorar.

-¿Te has parado a pensar en que ocurriría si ese tipo usa vuestras memorias mientras vosotros no podéis transformaros?- Le pregunto Honoka antes de que su compañera tratase de saltar sobre Philip por pura rabia, sin embargo Philip consiguió evitarla y opto por explicarse antes de que el grupo decidiese oficialmente lincharlo.

-En realidad, nuestras memorias solo funcionan con el Driver o un puerto creado para la misma, y, como el puerto del dopant esta hecho para la MONEY memory no sera capaz de utilizarlas. Además incluso si perdemos siempre podemos contar con Hikari.- Concluyo Philip solo para ver como Shotaro trato de darle un puñetazo que consiguió evitar, en ese instante Philip decidió largarse aprovechando que Shotaro intentaba calmar el dolor de su mano.

Mientras en los jardines de la mansión Sonozaki, Kirihiko esquivaba sin el menor problema los disparos del CLAY-DOLL dopant.

-¿Estas intentando de hacer que parezca fácil?- Le pregunto una agotada Wakana al joven novio.- si alguno de estos te toca, morirás.

-No lo estoy intentando, para mí es fácil. Wakana-chan.- Le provoco Kirihiko, en ese instante la joven concentro su energía en el cañón derecho y se dispuso a golpear al novio, cuando este activo su memoria ¡NAZCA! y la introdujo en su driver a medida que se lo colocaba antes de recibir el ataque, convirtiéndose en dopant y bloqueando el ataque con su propio cuerpo.

-Tengo que decir que fue una actuación ejemplar.- Anuncio el cabeza de familia entre aplausos mientras se levantaba del asiento en el que había estado presenciando el duelo.

Mientras Shotaro, las chicas, y sus hadas decidieron ir a un paseo que había junto al río al lado de la parada de autobús para poner en orden sus pensamientos, sin embargo Shotaro se puso enseguida con otro de sus típicos monólogos.

-Philip debe de haberse dado cuenta de sí mismo. En alguna parte de su corazón, él está reaccionando a la palabra familia.- Explico. Por su parte Philip opto por aprovechar el tiempo en repasar cuanto pudo del tema de las apuestas en la librería planetaria.

-Ruleta, historia, probabilidades.- En ese instante quedo el libro ROULETE.- Lo siguiente son las cartas.

-Si no hacemos algo al respecto, él va a, ah.- Dijo Shotaro antes de rascarse fuertemente la nuca.

-La verdad no estoy muy segura de que deberíamos hacer. Tal y como están las cosas no parece haber otra forma de recuperar las monedas o encontrar el casino, pero yo no entiendo absolutamente nada de apuestas, y, encima eso de apostar a Mepple y Mipple, no me veo capaz.- Dijo Naguisa de forma suave como si le costase continuar y estuviese a punto de derrumbarse.

-Te entiendo perfectamente. Y a decir verdad yo tampoco se que hacer.- Le dijo su compañera, en esos momentos las dos se acordaron de los momentos en los que se ponían a pensar sobre el rumbo que tomaban sus batallas y la angustia que estas les producían pero ni por asomo se acercaban a esto.

-A mi tampoco me gusta eso mipo, pero lo cierto es que el dopant no nos permitirá ni acercarnos a él si no aceptamos sus condiciones mipo.- Fueron las palabras de Mipple mientras intentaba animar a las chicas pero tal y como estaba completamente negra las chicas no sabían si animarse o sentir pena por la situación del hada.

-No os preocupéis tanto mepo, ahora lo más importante es ayudar a Hikari y a aquellos que el dopant a engañado mepo, si conseguís ganar todo se arreglara mepo.- Comenzó a animarles Mepple por su parte Shotaro que se había tumbado con el sombrero en la cara Dijo.

-¿Que haría el jefe e esta situación?- En ese instante Naguisa se pregunto si su tío estaba al tanto de los ataques de los dopant ya que después de todo e era el jefe de la agencia, estuvo a punto de preguntárselo a Shotaro cuando de pronto oyeron una voz detrás de ellos diciendo lo ultimo que esperaban oír.

-¡MERRY CHRISTMAS!- Quien había dicho esto era un hombre que llevaba unas gafas de cristales morados,un gorro y un abrigo de santa Claus pero sin barba, abierto sobre un conjunto hawaiano de mangas y perneras cortas y con un cartel que parecía anunciar algún tipo de oferta. Las chicas se quedaron completamente en silencio con una cara de palo por parte de Honoka y Naguisa casi deja caer su boca hasta el suelo, por su parte las hadas decidieron quedarse en la posición en la que se encontraban con la excepción de sus caras de sorpresa que rivalizaban con las de las chicas. El grupo entero a excepción de Shotaro no podía sino mirar a ese extraño hombre pensando en cientos de dudas que se les estaban formando en la cabeza y en posibles preguntas que hacer para obtener respuestas a dichas preguntas sin poder siquiera apartar la mirada un solo segundo.

-Oh, eres tu santa-chan.- Dijo Shotaro mientras volvia a sentarse y se ponía su sombrero. Las chicas seguían prácticamente congeladas sin poder siquiera creer lo que sucedía. ¿Acaso Shotaro lo conocía de alguna forma? ¿De ser así de que lo conocía? ¿Y cual era su relación?

-¡Un sombrío Sho-chan no es agradable!- Dijo mientras dejaba su cartel en el suelo y se puso a buscar en un saco que llevaba en la espalda sacando tres paquetes.- ¡Aquí están vuestros alegres regalos de navidad!- Dijo mientras les daba los paquetes uno a cada uno. Para sorpresa del grupo y en especial de las chicas y las hadas a las que el hombre les parecía más raro a cada segundo que pasaba.

Uh, estamos en Septiembre.- Se limito a decir Shotaro para sorpresa de las chicas a las cuales les sorprendió en especial que eso fuese lo único que Shotaro tenía que decir con respecto a tan extraña situación.

-Vamos, no te preocupes por eso.- Les respondió el hombre en ese instante Naguisa y Honoka estuvieron a punto de hacerle unas preguntas cuando unos niños que estaban jugando con sus padres comenzaron a llamar al hombre que se fue dando saltos mientras los niños lo seguían.

-Santa.

-Santa.

Mientras el grupo comprobaba el contenido de los paquetes que eran juguetes de los que se podían encontrar en maquinas expendedoras, algún que otro cupón, una baraja de cartas, y otros objetos por el estilo que las chicas pensaron que podrían gustarles a Porun y Lulun.

-Él siempre da algo, pero. ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer con esto?- Dijo Shotaro mientras devolvía el contenido al interior del paquete. Las chicas estuvieron a punto de hacerle varias preguntas acerca del hombre cuando vieron como llegaba el autobús y se pusieron en marcha.

-He estado leyendo acerca de las maneras de ganar en los juegos de azar en todo el mundo. Esta vez, sólo necesitáis ver el espectáculo desde atrás.- Les dijo Philip con tono condescendiente una vez en el autobús, ganándose de nuevo miradas de rabia de más de uno en el grupo, Mepple y Mipple volvieron a sus formas de móvil tras haber decidido aceptar la oferta del dopant, pese a las múltiples protestas de las chicas y los consejos de Shotaro quien tampoco estaba de acuerdo con el acuerdo propuesto por el dopant, en ese instante Shotaro pareció estar a punto de decir algo pero por lo visto prefirió callarse.

Justo en ese instante el autobús se detuvo en medio de un túnel para sorpresa del grupo que no se esperaban que el famoso casino se encontrase en un lugar semejante, sin embargo nada más entrar se encontraron en una habitación con unos muebles realmente caros y una decoración muy cuidada que nunca se hubieran esperado que estuviesen en un lugar así.

-¡Muy bien, llego la hora de cerrar este lugar!- Exclamo Shotaro nada mas entrar, justo en ese instante Naguisa se rió entre dientes imaginándose destrozando el lugar en venganza por la broma del coosplay del dopant.

-¡Chicos os he estado esperando!- Dijo Hikari nada mas salir de una habitación conjunta, al instante corrió a abrazar a sus amigas.- Cuento con vosotros.

-Bueno sólo mira.- Respondió Philip.

-¿Ese niño es tu súper genio?- Pregunto el dueño que estaba sentado en una de las mesas, en ese instante se levanto y se acerco a Philip unos escasos metros.- Muy bien. Bienvenido, a mi Colosseum.

-Así que, nos están ignorando.- Dijo Shotaro junto a Naguisa y Honoka quienes al igual que Shotaro se sentían algo abandonadas. Shotaro y las chicas se quedaron junto a una Yuuko completamente inmóvil, mientras Philip se sentó frente al dueño en una mesa con una ruleta.

-He reservado esto para hoy. ¡Voy a apostar estos! Estas pilas de monedas vitales deberían ser iguales a uno de sus Gaia Memorys, y, esos objetos extraños que usasteis para transformaros.- Dijo el dueño mientras mostraba ocho pilas de monedas frente a las memorias de Philip y Mepple y Mipple en su forma de teléfonos que parecían temblar ligeramente de vez en cuando seguramente por miedo a un posible resultado, por suerte el dueño no pareció darse cuenta o fingió no hacerlo por alguna razón.- Una batalla de ocho contra ocho.

-Entendido.- Dijo Philip, en ese momento el crupier puso en marcha la ruleta y lanzo la bola. Entonces las tres chicas se acercaron a comprobar el rumbo de la partida. Y Philip comenzó a calcular el resultado mentalmente.- Esta tabla fue fabricada en 1888 por el Autumn Square. Tengo para calcular la rapidez, la velocidad y la rotación de la bola.- Justo en ese instante movió su CYCLONE Memory a la mesa y apostó.- ¡Rojo 21!

-Oh, entonces voy a 17 negro.- Respondió el dueño colocando una de las pilas sobre la casilla de la mesa correspondiente. Paro entonces la ruleta y la bola callo en el 21 rojo para alivio del grupo, entonces las chicas decidieron celebrarlo mientras Shotaro se quedo junto a Yuuko mientras bebía en silencio, las siguientes seis tiradas fueron victorias a favor de Philip, las chicas prácticamente estaban saltando de alegría y las hadas casi se habían calmado por completo.

-Increíble- Dijeron Honoka y Hikari.

-Es realmente increíble.- Le dijo Naguisa a Shotaro.- Philip se esta esforzando realmente.

-Ya veo que eres realmente hábil. Pero. ¿Por qué arriesgarlo todo de esta forma?- Preguntaba el dueño.

-No hay ninguna razón real.- Respondió Philip.

-¿La familia de una de mis víctimas vino llorando hacia ti o algo así?- Le pregunto el dueño.

-Mi. Familia.- Dijo Philip antes de entrar de nuevo en Shock, en ese instante comenzó a moverse de cualquier manera con los brazos hacia todos los lados y dejando caer su vaso.

-¿Tu familia es un tema delicado?- Le dijo el dueño viendo su oportunidad. Para sorpresa de los presentes esta vez Philip se equivoco y con ello perdió su CYCLONE Memory.

-Esto no es bueno.- Dijo Shotaro.

Mientras en la mansión Sonozaki Ryubei acompañaba a su hija al altar.

-Padre. Estoy tan feliz.- Le dijo Saeko a su padre.

-Si. Somos la familia más bendecida del mundo.- Le dijo el padre a su hija sin percatarse de como su otra hija hacia disimuladamente gesto de desagrado ante la ceremonia de su hermana.

-¿Familia? ¿Qué me importa?- Dijo Philip quien acababa de volver a perder frente al dueño frente al cual había perdido sus memorias CYCLONE, HEAT, LUNA, y JOKER, y cinco pilas de monedas, a Philip le quedaban ya solo las memorias METAL, TRIGER, Mepple y Mipple quienes de nuevo habían comenzado a temer por su suerte, y una sola pila de monedas.

-¡Parece que te derrumbaste! No es muy difícil. ¿verdad?- Le dijo el dueño entre carcajadas, mientras Philip abandonaba la mesa dando tumbos para tratar de tomarse un respiro, justo entonces casi se desmalla sin embargo Hikari y Honoka fueron capaces de cogerlo a tiempo.

-¿Estas bien, Philip-san?- Le pregunto Hikari.

-¡Estas perdiendo todas las veces desde hace un rato!- Le dijo Hikari.

-No me puedo concentrar.- Dijo Philip dejándose caer en un sillón cercano, las chicas se quedaron sin habla ante la idea de perder a sus hadas, Shotaro por su parte no savia que hacer cuando de pronto se acordó del paquete que les dio santa.

-¡Ahora tomaré todo lo que tenéis, en su totalidad!- Dijo el dueño.

-Espera un segundo. Vamos a intercambiar. Yo voy a sustituirlo.- Anuncio Shotaro para sorpresa de todos mientras se colocaba en la mesa.- Y este será el último encuentro. Todo o nada.- Dijo mientras señalaba las monedas las memorias y Mepple y Mipple, todo el mundo se quedo de piedra.

-¿Shotaro?- Preguntaron las tres chicas al mismo tiempo, en ese instante las dos hadas estuvieron a punto de saltar pero de alguna forma lograron contenerse.

-¿Tú? ¿Jugar a la ruleta?- Le pregunto el dueño.

-No. Resolveremos esto en el juego en el que soy el mejor.- Dijo Shotaro vaciando el paquete de santa en la mesa y cogiendo la baraja.- ¡La solterona!

Mientras en la mansión Sonozaki la ceremonia casi había concluido y los novios estaban a punto de ponerse los anillos.

Ahora tomaré el rey de corazones.- Dijo el dueño antes de que Shotaro cogiera carta y para sorpresa del grupo fue la carta que menciono el dueño- Vamos a ver, ahora tomare el Joker. Este es. ¿Verdad?- De nuevo acertó la carta.

-¿Por que tiene qué ser la solterona?- Pregunto Naguisa de mala gana, por su parte Honoka y Hikari miraron extrañadas a su amiga puesto que no esperaban esa pregunta y no entendían el porque de dicha pregunta.- Y el esta viendo todas las cartas.

-Él es capaz de interpretar expertamente los movimientos más mínimos de Shotaro, las miradas y los cambios de expresión. Así es como se puede saber qué carta es la del Joker, y que es lo que él va a tomar después. Y su forma de jugar es extraordinaria. Él puede hacer que sus oponentes elijan la carta que quiere.- Les dijo Philip.

-¡Entonces él controla la partida!- Exclamo Hikari, las chicas se preocuparon en ese instante por los posibles resultados y consecuencias de la partida, pero en ese momento el estrés y el silencio alcanzaron el clímax cuando escucharon hablar al dueño .

-Y aquí estamos. El juego termina aquí.- A Shotaro solo le quedaba una carta y al dueño dos.- Ahora elegirás el Joker. Y yo tomare tu as. ¡Y entonces, esto se habrá acabado!- Dijo el dueño entre carcajadas, todo el mundo estaba pendiente e incluso Mepple y Mipple se abrieron ligeramente sin que nadie se diera cuenta para ver el final de la partida.- ¡La gente siempre pone los rostros más tristes cuando pierden! ¡Es por eso que no puedo dejar de apostar!

-Shotaro.- Dijeron las chicas al mismo tiempo.

-Es inútil, él está perdido.- Dijo Philip.

-Está bien. Sólo cállate y mira.- Comenzó a decir Shotaro mientras se ponía su sombrero.- El jefe siempre decía que el 80% del trabajo de un hombre va a ser decisivo. Todo lo que viene después de eso es sólo lo complementario. Incluso si es imprudente, he decidido arriesgarlo todo para protegerlo. Así que no importa cual sea el resultado, yo no tengo nada de que arrepentirme. Porque tú eres la pareja que el jefe me encargo que cuidará.- Esto era algo que ninguna de las chicas sabía y que les despertó aún mas preguntas respecto a Philip y a como se habían conocido el y Shotaro.

-Es imposible. ¡No tiene sentido, Shotaro!- Repitió una vez mas Philip.

-¡No, no es así!- Le dijo Naguisa dándole un golpe a Philip.

-Shotaro quiere salvarte. ¡Así que tienes que tener fe en él!- Le dijo Honoka.

-Ustedes dos son una sola persona. ¿Verdad?- Le pregunto Hikari.

-Así es. Nosotros somos Double.- Dijo Shotaro mientras se levantaba y le guiñaba el ojo a su compañero.- Somos dos en uno. Siempre es así. ¿Verdad, Philip? Esto es el movimiento final- ¡Vamos a arreglar esto ahora mismo!- Le dijo al dueño apuntándole con la única carta que le quedaba.

-¡No me hagas reír! ¡Es hora de enviarte a las profundidades de la desesperación!- En ese instante el profundo silencio asesino volvio a reinar en la sala. Pero justo en el instante en que Shotaro iba a coger una carta le dio un golpe a la otra mandándola a volar a la cara del dueño, para sorpresa de las chicas y sus hadas resulto ser el as de picas.

-No necesito la última carta. Después de todo, yo soy el Joker aquí.- Dijo Shotaro pasándose la mano por el sombrero de forma dramática.

-¡Lo consiguió!- exclamo Naguisa.

-¡Imposible!- Grito el dueño enfadado mientras se quitaba la carta de la cara.- ¿Cómo?

-Yo te lo diré.- Dijo mientras se levantaba levantaba y mostraba el Double Driver en su cintura.- Al usar este Double Driver, Philip y yo compartimos la misma conciencia. El que tomó la carta de la derecha era Philip.- En ese instante las chicas y las hadas se acordaron de la explicación de Shotaro que les hizo en la oficina.

-La expresiones en la cara de Shotaro estaba siendo leída como un libro.- Dijo Philip mientras se colocaba al lado de Shotaro. Así que sólo tenía que elegir la carta que él no iba a coger.

-Me alegro de que te hayas dado cuenta, pareja. Parece que.- Comenzó a decir Shotaro cuando de pronto Hikari interrumpió a Shotaro.

-¡Ganamos!

-¿Por que me robas la mejor parte?- Pregunto Shotaro. Justo en ese instante el dueño activo su memoria. ¡MONEY! Y se convirtió en el money dopant. En ese instante Shotaro y Philip cogieron y activaron sus memorias. ¡CYCLONE, JOKER!

-Henshin.- Dijeron al unisono antes de transformarse. En ese instante el cuerpo de Philip cayo sobre Naguisa y Honoka que se disponían a coger a Mepple y Mipple.

-¡Voy a recordar esto!- Dijo el dopant antes de salir corriendo.

-¡Espera, maldición!- Dijo Shotaro antes de seguir al dopant.

-¡Esperadme!- Dijo Hikari antes de seguir a Double y dejar a sus amigas bajo el cuerpo de Philip.

-Pero como puedes ser tan torpe mepo.- Protesto Mepple de vuelta a su forma normal ante el descuido de su compañera.

-Tu te callas, y ayúdanos.- Protesto Naguisa.

Mientras en la mansión Sonozaki la boda concluía con el beso de los novios que en el momento de besarse asumieron su forma de dopant entre los aplausos de los invitados.

El money dopant corría entre comillas por la carretera tratando de escapar de Double ocasionando que varias personas detuviesen sus coches asustados nada mas ver al dopant.

-¡Fuera del camino!- Les grito a los coches que le bloqueaban el paso antes de darse cuenta del sonido de una moto que salia del túnel hacia donde el se encontraba. Era Double y sentada detrás de él iba Hikari con el casco de Shotaro por seguridad y para que no la reconocieran. En ese instante Double embistió al dopant con su moto antes de que pudiese reaccionar. La gente comenzó a reunirse cerca de la zona tratando de enterarse de lo que ocurría. En ese instante Double dio la vuelta y volvio a envestir al dopant lanzándolo contra un edificio cercano.

-Ahora. Vamos a contar tus pecados.- Exclamo Double mientras se acercaba y señalaba al dopant mientras Hikari aprovecho que en esa zona ya no les veía nadie para transformarse.

-¡Luminoso! !Shining Stream¡- Grito y al instante Un chorro de luz la envolvió y al desvanecerse estaba vestida con un traje rosa y llevaba un par de coletas enormes mientras sujetaba una especie de corazón en sus manos.- ¡Vida brillante Shiny Luminous! ¡El corazón y los deseos de la luz reuníos todos de nuevo!- En ese instante Shotaro se quedo sin palabras mientras que el dopant volvio a quejarse.

-¿Pero, otra chica coosplay, es que no eran solo dos?- En ese instante Luminous casi se llevo las manos a la cara por la vergüenza.

-N, no es eso.- intento protestar la joven.

-Personalmente a mi me resulta particularmente interesante esa forma de transformarse.- Dijo Philip haciendo que la chica sintiese aun mas vergüenza.

-¿Queréis centraros?- Les pregunto Shotaro tratando de evitarle la evidente vergüenza a la chica aunque fuera en parte. En ese instante el dopant se lanzo contra la chica que bloqueo sin problemas el primer puñetazo del dopant, que instantáneamente opto por atacar a Double. Que desvió los dos golpes siguientes con su pie antes de propinarle una patada que lo lanzo hacia atrás.- ¡No te escaparás de nuevo!

Mientras la familia Sonozaki se preparaba para la foto de familia sin embargo al salir en la foto solo se veían sus formas de dopant. ¡LUNA, JOKER! Double opto por cambiar sus memorias para defenderse de las ráfagas de monedas del dopant mientras Luminous convoco una barrera para protegerse. Finalmente Double se acerco lo suficiente para asestarle seis patadas que derribaron de nuevo al dopant y en ese instante Double aprovecho para cambiar de nuevo sus memorias. ¡METAL! ¡LUNA, METAL!

-¡Vamos a darte una paliza!- Dijo Shotaro mientras Double agarraba su vara y comenzó a golpear al dopant con ella ahora convertida en látigo gracias a la LUNA memory. En ese instante el dopant arrojo una ráfaga de monedas 10 veces más grande que hizo retroceder a Double. El dopant se preparaba para atacar de nuevo cuando oyeron la voz de Luminous.

-Luminous Heartiel Action.- En ese momento la joven lanzo una ráfaga arco iris que atravesó al dopant y lo dejo completamente paralizado.

-¿Que ocurre?- Pregunto el dopant mientras trataba de liberarse de la parálisis dando ridículos saltos que estuvieron apunto de hacerle caer.

-Eso es real mente útil.- Dijo Shotaro antes de que Double reanudase su ataque.

-¡Eso es! ¡La familia de este chico!- Comenzó a decir el dopant mientras buscaba la forma de salvarse.- ¿Has olvidado todo sobre tu maldita familia, maldito mocoso?

-¿Philip?- Pregunto Shotaro.

-Familia.- Comenzó a decir Philip. Pero en ese instante pensó en Shotaro, las chicas, y, sus Hadas.- Familia, creo que tengo un reemplazo para eso. Aunque son un poco toscos sin embargo.- Dijo Philip mientras sacaba su HEAT memory ganándose unas risas por parte de Shotaro y Luminous.

-Eres un.- Comenzó a decir Shotaro. Justo antes de golpear al Dopant enviándolo escaleras abajo mientras cambiaba sus memorias. ¡HEAT! ¡HEAT, METAL!, entonces aprovecho la parálisis del dopant extrajo la METAL memory y la inserto en su vara. ¡METAL, MAXIMUM DRIVE! En ese instante los extremos de la vara se incendiaron y Double cargo contra el dopant.

-¡METAL BRANDING!- Grito Double mientras golpeaba al dopant.

-Todavía no. ¡La próxima vez, sé que voy a tener mi oportunidad!- Dijo el dueño mientras trataba de coger la MONEY memory antes de que esta se rompiese.

-La policía puede manejar el resto.- Le dijo Shotaro a Luminous indicándole que debían salir del lugar. Mas tarde Shotaro inicio uno de sus monólogos mientras redactaba el informe tras la vuelta de la tienda de los padres de Yuuko.

-La energía en las monedas vitales volvió a donde pertenecían. En cuanto a la familia Izumi probablemente hay una montaña de deudas que les esperan. Aún así todavía hay un sentido en que los tres vivan juntos, es lo que me gusta pensar.- Dijo mientras daba los últimos retoques.- Mientras que una familia este junta, ellos se las arreglaran de alguna manera.

-¡Y ahora es el momento de saltar directamente a este segmento!- Se oía en la radio.- ¡El tour del misterio en Fuuto! El tema de hoy es ¡Kamen Rider y Precure!- Al oír esto todos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y se acercaron a la radio para tratar de escuchar la noticia.

-¿Kamen Rider y Precure?- Pregunto Shotaro mientras se levantaba de su escritorio.

-Ahora bien, esto es un rumor increíble. ¡Un superhombre en una moto y unas chicas coosplay, que derrotan a los monstruos!- En ese instante Naguisa casi le da un ataque de rabia al oír lo del coosplay, por su parte Honoka se limito a apartar la mirada, mientras que Hikari se encogió poniéndose las manos en la cara de pura vergüenza, Porun y Lulun se pusieron a dar saltos celebrando la fama de sus amigas, Mipple aún negra trato de detenerlos mientras Mepple opto por soltarles un discurso por dar una imagen tan mala de las guerreras legendarias. Finalmente Shotaro se esforzaba por contener sus ganas de reírse, mientras Philip se limitaba a ignorarles y subir el volumen de la radio.- Ahora, yo creo en esto. Yo creo en ello, pero.- En ese instante Shotaro dijo.

-Ahora somos una leyenda urbana.

-Se supone que no debería ser así mepo, se supone que las precure deberían de ser un secreto mepo.- Protesto el hada nada más oír lo que dijo Shotaro.

-Pero tal y como están las cosas eso es lo menos importante.- Respondió Honoka.

-Tienen razón mipo, no es necesario enfadarse así mipo.- Le dijo su amor.

-Por cierto, voy a ponerme a trabajar en el segundo sidecar esta mismo tarde a si que si quieres seguir ayudando sera mejor que no te laves mucho.- Le dijo Philip.

-¿Por que tienes que ser tan borde mepo?- Se quejo el hada por el hecho de que Philip dijese de forma sutil que su amor era un estorbo inútil.

-Venga no es para tanto mipo, tu no te preocupes por eso mipo, además mientras ayudo a Honoka tú tendrás que cuidar de Porun y Lulun mipo.- En ese instante un escalofrío recorrió todo el cuerpo de Mepple.

-¡No puede ser mepo!- Justo en ese instante las otras dos hadas saltaron encima de Mepple y se pusieron a saltar mientras le agarraban.

-Sera divertido popu, vamos a jugar con Mepple popu.- Comenzó diciendo Porun.

-Mepple parece triste lulu, que tal un abrazo lulu.- Dijo Lulun agarrándose a Mepple aún más fuerte mientras saltaba una y otra vez.

-Esto no es posible mepo ¿Hasta cuando va a durar esto mepo?- Pregunto Mepple desesperado.

-Eso depende, según mis cálculos y si te refieres al pelaje negro de Mipple una o dos semanas, pero si te refieres al sidecar de tres a cuatro días.- Dijo Philip haciendo que el hada casi se echase a llorar.

-¡No puede ser verdad mepo!- Grito mientras se intentaba apartar de Porun y Lulun sin ningún éxito.


	5. Capitulo 5: Niña A ¡Imposible! ¡¿Kamen

Kamen Rider - Precure Max Doble Heart

Capitulo 5: Niña A / ¡Imposible! ¡¿Kamen Rider es papá?!

Shotaro y las chicas estaban en el centro de investigación eólica de Fuuto asistiendo a la presentación de un proyecto al aire libre, el grupo se encontraba allí por motivos de trabajo, ya que habían sido contratados como seguridad.

-Estoy feliz de anunciar que la segunda torre de Fuuto fue oficialmente aprobada hoy.- Dijo la mujer que presentaba el proyecto.- Una vez completado, la torre II de Fuuto estará proporcionando a Fuuto con energía limpia, ecológica y segura. ¿Asuka?- Dijo llamando a una niña que estaba sentada a su lado.

-Si.- Respondió la niña mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a la representante.- Yo soy Kuzuhara Asuka y esta es nuestra torre.- dijo mientras levantaba una tela que cubría un retrato de la susodicha torre y le dijo a la representante.- ¡Mamá, no puedo esperar a ver la de verdad.

-Por el bien del futuro de nuestros hijos, espero que podamos contar con su apoyo y su comprensión.- Dijo la madre sonriente ante el publico.

-Eso es un poco sombrío.- Dijo Shotaro quien se encontraba detrás de Makura Junto a las chicas y Mepple de nuevo en su forma de hada y quieto como un peluche para enterarse de la investigación- Arrastrar a su hija solo para poder apelar a la multitud.

¡D, detective! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- Pregunto Makura. El grupo se limito a enseñarle los pases de seguridad que llevaban, incluido uno echo a mano por Asuka para Mepple y que llevaba colgando del cuello mientras permanecía totalmente quieto.

-El representante de Kuzuhara nos contrato como guardaespaldas.- Le informa Shotaro.

-¿Por que te iba a necesitar ella?- ¡Con la policía de aquí, debería estar todo muy bien!- Dijo Makura sintiéndose infravalorado por el hecho de que decidiesen contratar guardaespaldas como si no confiasen en él.

-Oye no es como si nosotros quisiéramos.- Comenzó a decir Shotaro cuando Hikari le corto de repente.

-Recuerda, que el cliente siempre tiene la razón.- Makura se rió en ese momento ante el hecho de que una niña le diese ordenes a Shotaro, entonces Shotaro le dirigió una mirada de enfado y se dispuso a decirle algo cuando de pronto comenzaron a oírse disparos que impactaron contra la plataforma de la presentación y los asientos de los espectadores. Uno de los disparos alcanzo a Makura en la pierna quien trato de esconderse debajo de las sillas plegables que estaban tiradas por el suelo, mientras el grupo intentaba llevar a Kuzuhara y su hija a un lugar seguro. Shotaro les hizo un gesto a las chicas para indicarles que tenía que esconderse para convertirse en Double, sin embargo Naguisa hizo varios gestos de interrogación dando a entender que era la única que no entendía lo que Shotaro trataba de decir Shotaro, en ese instante su hada se puso la mano en la cara sin que nadie se diese cuenta a causa del despiste de su compañera. Entonces Shotaro hizo una W con las manos para que Naguisa lo entendiese, y entonces salió corriendo a una zona en la que no pudiese verle nadie.

-¿Hidari-san?- Le pregunto Kuzuhara cuando se fue.

-¡Oye detective! ¡Tratando de salvar tu propio pellejo?- Le grito Makura desde su escondite.

-¡Philip!- Exclamo Shotaro colocándose el Double Driver antes de transformarse. ¡CYCLONE, JOKER!

-Papá, por favor ven y ayúdanos.- Susurraba Asuka mientras sujetaba un pequeño muñeco con mascara de caballero. Justo en ese momento apareció Double y agarro una bala que casi les golpea, y en ese instante le golpeo otra.- ¿Papa? ¡Viniste, papá!- Comenzó a decir la niña ante el asombro de los presentes y en especial de Shotaro.

-¿Pa, papá?- Pregunto sorprendido por las palabras de la niña antes de cubrir al grupo con su cuerpo para protegerlos de los proyectiles.- ¡Id a esconderos, rápido!

-¡Papá! ¡Papá! ¡Papá!- Gritaba Asuka mientras su madre y las chicas la llevaban a un lugar seguro.

-¡Kamen Rider?- Dijo un operario de cámara que se puso a Grabar a Double antes de que uno de los proyectiles destrozase su cámara.

-¡No puedo decir de donde provienen los disparos!- Dijo Philip mientras Double se ponía a cubierto.- Esto lo tiene que estar haciendo un Dopant, Shotaro.

-¡Vamos a contrarrestarlo!- Le respondió su compañero sacando la TRIGGER memory.

-¡Tenemos que determinar dónde está primero!- Le detuvo Philip.- TRIGGER es demasiado peligroso para otro uso.

-Así que quieres enfocarte en la defensa. ¿Eh?- Le pregunto Shotaro sacando la METAL memory. ¡METAL! ¡CYCLONE, METAL! En ese instante Double comenzó a utilizar su vara con el poder del viento para desviar todos los proyectiles según le llegaban. Sin embargo entonces la lluvia de proyectiles se detuvo de repente y Double inspecciono la zona sin abandonar su posición para asegurarse. Entonces las chicas Asuka y su madre salieron de su escondite mientras el cartel que era lo poco que quedaba intacto se caía y Asuka volvía a llamar a Double.

-¡Papá! Papa. ¡Espera! Estoy aquí!- Llamaba desesperadamente la niña mientras Double iba a buscar al dopant.- ¡Papá por favor espera!- Double recorrió los tejados pero no fue capaz de encontrar nada, aparte de una zona que parecía una depuradora pero demasiado alejada y sin ninguna marca o rastro del dopant.

-Nada bueno. No hay ni rastro de él.- Se lamentaba Shotaro.

-¿Podrías traerme esa bala?- Pregunto Philip. Antes de cancelar la transformación.

-De acuerdo.- Dijo Shotaro antes de volver con las chicas. Durante el camino Shotaro recordó las palabras de la niña y recordó el momento en el que le contrataron.-Ayer esa cliente apareció como un tornado en mi oficina. La representante del ayuntamiento de Kuzuhara Miyabi vino a pedirnos que las protegiéramos a ella y a su hija.

-¿Un dopant?- Pregunto Hikari mientras el grupo miraba varias fotos en las que la palabra KILL escrita con agujeros de bala en varias paredes, las hadas les estaba costando enterarse de lo ocurrido desde su posición en la estantería trucada, con excepción de Mepple quien había conseguido permiso para observar las investigaciones junto a las chicas mientras se estuviese quieto.

-Si- Dijo Shotaro.

-Había oído que eran especialistas con respecto a esto. Estamos dispuestos a pagar todo por adelantado.- Dijo Kuzuhara para sorpresa de las chicas y Mepple que casi se descubre delante de Kuzuhara.

-¿Tiene alguna idea de quien podría ser?- Pregunto Honoka mientras las chicas recuperaban la compostura.

-No. Ser odiada es parte de ser una política. No les suelo prestar atención.- Respondió Kuzuhara.

-Su hija está en riesgo también.- Dijo Shotaro mientras se levantaba de su asiento.- Es mejor que se la lleve a casa.

-¡La gente de esta ciudad no tiene fe en el gobierno.- Dijo Kuzuhara mientras se levantaba y se dirigía hacia Shotaro.- ¡Si no la pongo en función nadie va a creernos!

-¿No estas mas preocupada por tu hija?- Le pregunto Shotaro mientras se acercaba a su escritorio.

-No tienes que preocuparte por mi señor.- Dijo Asuka desde la mesilla de la entrada en la que había dejado el zumo que se estaba bebiendo, y, se había puesto a jugar con Mepple.

-Se. ¿Señor?- Pregunto Shotaro sintiéndose viejo.

-Porque tengo fe.- Le dijo la niña mientras sostenía a Mepple.

-¿Fe? ¿En qué?- Le pregunto Shotaro.

-Es un secreto.-Fue la respuesta de la niña. En ese instante Shotaro acababa su reflexión.

-La razón del por qué había tomado esta solicitud es porque algo había desaparecido de su sonrisa.- Justo en ese instante Naguisa apareció y agarro a Shotaro de la corbata.

-¡Increíble!- Dijo antes de que Shotaro se soltase.

-¿El que?- Pregunto tratando de recuperar la respiración.

-¿Así que eres padre?- Le pregunto Hikari.

-¿Qué rayos os pasa?- Fue la respuesta de Shotaro.

-Entonces es Philip.- Dijo Naguisa haciendo que su hada se cubrirse la cara de la vergüenza por que su compañera no se diese cuenta de lo obvio.

-Esa niña sólo está inventando cosas.- Le aclaro Shotaro.

-¿En serio?- Pregunto Hikari.

-¿Donde están todos?- Les pregunto Shotaro.

-La policía ya está haciéndose cargo de ellas.- Le informo Honoka.

-Muy bien Hikari, llévale esto a Philip.- Dijo mientras le daba el proyectil.

-Contamos contigo.- Dijo Naguisa mientras ella y Shotaro se ponían en marcha, al darse cuenta de que si no le tocaría a ella.

-Esperad.- Intento replicar sin mucho éxito.

-Lo siento Hikari.- Se disculpo Honoka mientras se iba con el resto del grupo. Mas tarde el grupo se encontraba en la sala de reuniones junto a Asuka y su madre.

-Hidari-san, estoy muy decepcionada contigo.- Dijo Kuzuhara bastante enfadada, esta declaración hizo que las chicas se preguntasen como habrían reaccionado ellas en una situación semejante en sus pasadas batallas.

-Uh, bueno, ya sabes, yo no estaba huyendo. Era solo, ya sabes.- A las chicas casi les dan ganas de llorar.

-Por dios.- Dijo Jin-san mientras se reía de la situación.- Eso es patético.

-¿Y usted? Si Kamen Rider no hubiese estado allí. Jin-san, deberías haber estado allí.- Le Respondió Shotaro levantándose de su asiento.

-Bueno, ya sabes, yo estaba ocupado en ese momento. Bueno, con otras cosas. Luego, después de eso. Prepare un funeral para Makura.- Se excuso Jin-san para sorpresa de las chicas que no podían creerse que un oficial de policía utilizase semejante excusa.

-¿Funeral? ¿No recibió sólo un disparo en la pierna?- Shotaro intento desmontar su excusa.

-Vaya, caer en la llamada del deber.-Continuaba con su excusa.

-Es un ejemplo.- Esta contestación les pareció un tanto cruel a las chicas.

-Mañana será la negociación de los derechos del lugar de edificación. Asegúrese de que nada de esto vuelva a suceder.- Dijo Kuzuhara poniendo fin a la pelea.- Por el bien de su departamento, también.

-Ah, entiendo. Voy a aumentar la cantidad de oficiales de guardia.- Dijo de inmediato Jin-san.

-No te preocupes. ¡Papá va a venir a ayudarnos otra vez! ¡Mira!- Dijo Asuka mientras mostraba un dibujo de Double.

-Papá. ¿Quieres decir ese Kamen Rider?- Le pregunto Jin-san.

-Si.

-Philip-san. ¿Estas ahí?- Pregunto Hikari mientras llegaba.

-Oh. Estuve esperándote. Date prisa con la bala.- Le dijo Philip mientras Porun y Lulun saltaron sobre la moto y se pusieron a jugar sobre ella.

-Estoy en ello. Eh. ¿Que te paso?- Dijo Hikari al ver que Philip tenia incrustado un cubo de basura en el trasero.

-Cuando recuperé la conciencia después de la transformación, terminé así. Aunque, ya que no está interfiriendo con mi investigación, no me importa.-Dijo mientras se acercaba a Hikari como buenamente pudo.

-¿De verdad qué no te molesta?- dijo Hikari sin poder dejar de mirar el cubo.- ¿No lo puedes sacar?

-¿Dónde estaría el tirador que estaba disparando esto?- Decía Philip examinando el proyectil mientras ignoraba a Hikari. Justo en ese instante Porun y Lulun se subieron encima del cubo y empezaron a golpearlo como un tambor, Hikari trato de cogerlos mientras Philip seguía centrado en el proyectil.

-Por fin hemos llegado hasta aquí. Si sólo pudiera obtener el terreno.- Decía Kuzuhara mientras daba vueltas por la habitación del hotel mirando los carteles de la torre rodeada por los policías y Shotaro, Las chicas tuvieron que esperar en el pasillo en esta ocasión al no ser un acto publico.

-Que rabia, ojala hubiésemos podido entrar.- Protesto Naguisa.

-Es normal, Después de todo dos niñas no sirven de mucho contra un francotirador.- Le respondió de forma calmada Honoka.

-Aún así si supiesen que somos precure seguro que nos permitirían entrar.-Dijo Naguisa soltando una pequeña risa.

-¡Ni se te ocurra mepo!¡Nunca debéis hacer eso!- Grito Mepple nada mas oír la sugerencia de su compañera.

-Vale, vale, cálmate que solo era una broma.- Le respondió su compañera tratando de tranquilizar a su hada.

-No hace falta enfadarse tanto mipo, solo lo ha sugerido mipo, ahora que por fin podemos estar juntos y tranquilos no es necesario estropearlo mipo.- Le pidió Mipple tratando de poder disfrutar del poco tiempo que pudiese estar tranquila con su amor sin Porun y Lulun. La pobre aun tenia las orejas algo grisáceas aunque el resto de su cuerpo había recuperado su color habitual.

-Lo siento mepo, no he podido evitarlo al oír esa tontería mepo.- Dijo Mepple ganándose una mirada de desagrado por parte de su compañera.

-No era una idea tan descabellada.- Protesto Naguisa.

-Venga, dejadlo ya, no deberíais discutir por tonterías, y además este no es el momento.- Dijo Honoka seria mientras trataba de mantener la calma cuando de pronto oyeron ruidos similares a disparos dentro de la habitación.

-¡Otra vez no!- Grito Honoka antes de ver como Shotaro abría la puerta y sacaba a Kuzuhara, Por su parte las niñas agarraron a las hadas y se pusieron también a cubierto, en ese instante Naguisa noto que Mepple estaba temblando con una cara de miedo que no había mostrado en el anterior tiroteo. En ese instante salieron los detectives y Shotaro aprovecho para activar su cámara que salio por la ventana. ¡BAT! Naguisa trato de acercarse a Honoka cuando Mepple paro de temblar y volvio a quedarse quieto aunque el ataque aún continuaba.

-Oye, ayudé esta vez.- Le dijo Shotaro a Kuzuhara cuando los disparos parecieron cesar.

-Eso era de esperar.- Le respondió Kuzuhara antes de levantarse y salir del pasillo acompañada por uno de los agentes que la protegían y dejando a Shotaro con las chicas.

-¿que a ocurrido?- Preguntaron las dos chicas mientras Shotaro entraba de nuevo en la habitación.

-Han disparado a través de la ventana.- Dijo Shotaro mientras salia al balcón y las chicas lo siguieron, justo antes de que Shotaro comenzara con uno de sus monólogos.- Sin embargo, acciones tan obstinadas no son triviales. ¿Por qué están tras ella?

Mientras en la mansión Sonozaki.

-¡Esto no es bueno para nada!- Dijo Sonozaki Ryubei mientras llenaba su copa de vino.- Si construyen este artefacto horrible, será como una monstruosidad sangrando en esta ciudad!- Dijo mientras bebía dela copa mirando un articulo del proyecto de Kuzuhara, y, sin soltar al gato.

-Padre, has estado pensando en esto una y otra vez desde ayer.- Dijo Wakana antes de que su padre se riese.

-¡Vamos, Wakana, no seas así! Simplemente estoy preocupado por mi ciudad, Fuuto, en el futuro.- Comento el padre mientras se levantaba de la mesa y se acercaba a su hija.- Honestamente, estos políticos son tan tontos. ¿El futuro de los niños?- Continuo diciendo hasta que el gato se le escapo.- ¡A Mick no le gusta tampoco! ¡Y esta torre! No me gusto donde tenían la intención de construirla.

-Esa es la jurisdicción de Saeko. ¿No?- Pregunto Wakana desde debajo de la mesa donde había seguido y cogido a Mick.- He oído que ha tenido problemas con sus subordinados últimamente.

-Me pregunto si Saeko entiende esto. El futuro de Fuuto está en juego aquí.- Dijo el patriarca de nuevo en su sitio. Justo antes de que su hija saliese de debajo de la mesa y se pusiese junto a su padre mientras sujetaba al gato.- ¿O quizás debería decir nuestro futuro?

A la mañana siguiente Shotaro salia a la calle hablando por el móvil mientras Honoka y Naguisa le seguían.

-Philip. ¿Recibiste las fotos que te envié?- dijo mientras revisaba las fotos.

-Tomó una vista aérea desde todos los ángulos del edificio, sin embargo, no captó ni una sola cosa.- Le respondió Philip.- Tengo la sensación de que es definitivamente un francotirador invisible. Esta bala no es cualquier tipo de metal también. Es el diente de un organismo.- Respondió Philip aún sentado en el cubo de basura.

-¿Diente?- Pregunto Shotaro en voz alta, llamando la atención de sus acompañantes.- ¿Como un diente de tu boca?

-Una vez que averigüe el método del disparo, voy a ser capaz de reducir las pistas sobre el tipo de la memoria. Definitivamente, voy a averiguarlo.- Justo en ese instante Hikari le dio de beber un liquido amarillento que Philip escupió.

-¿Que pasa?- pregunto Shotaro.

-Nada.- Dijo Philip.- Te llamaré después.- Entonces colgó y le pregunto a Hikari.- ¿Qué es este liquido?

-Es Vinagre. ¡Vinagre! ¡Te hace ver bien y relajado!

-Si no recuerdo mal, es un líquido ácido que suele usarse para sazonar. ¿Cuenta con esa eficacia tan especial?- Pregunto Philip.

-Seguro que si popu.

-Seguro que si lulu.

Contestaron Porun y Lulun saltando sobre la cabeza De Philip y su libro. Al día siguiente el grupo se dirigía con Kuzuhara y su hija a la zona en que se construiría la torre en el coche oficial.

-¡Ellos dijeron que ayudaste a mi mamá ayer por la noche!- Dijo Asuka Mientras jugaba con Mepple.

-Bueno, sí, más o menos.- Respondió Shotaro.

-Gracias, señor.

-Um, puedes dejar de llamarme "señor".- Le pidió Shotaro mientras las chicas se rieron por lo bajo, incluso Mepple tubo que aguantarse la risa. Justo en ese momento Shotaro se fijo en el dibujo que Asuka estaba haciendo y en el que aparecían ella su madre y Double.- ¿Ese Kamen Rider realmente te gusta tanto?- En ese momento las chicas miraron extrañadas a Shotaro y Asuka.

-Si.

-¿Y ese Kamen Rider realmente es tu papá?- Pregunto Honoka.

-¿Por que lo preguntas?- Le respondió Asuka.

-Uh, bueno, es sólo que...- Intento explicar Naguisa.- Shotaro es amigo del Kamen Rider.

-¿Eres amigo de papá?-Pregunto Asuka.

-¡Bueno, no con su papá! Sino con, Bueno. Es por eso que no soy bueno con los niños.- Trato de responder Shotaro.

-¡Señor, mire esto!- Dijo Asuka mostrando su muñeco.

-¿Qué es eso?- Pregunto Honoka.

-Ya casi estamos allí.- Anuncio el chofer.

-Por favor dígame más acerca de mi papá después. ¿Esta bien, señor?- Pidió Asuka Mientras en unas oficinas cercanas.

-¡Lo siento mucho! Le traemos un plan distinto, entonces! ¡Discúlpenos!- Dijo Saeko mientras despedía a los empresarios con los que había estado reunida. Y se Quedo junto a su marido hablando por teléfono.- Soy yo. Desháganse del equipo de desarrollo 6. Consigan que empiece el séptimo equipo y que continúen con el plan. ¿Entendido?

-¡Estoy seguro de que va a ser un shock para ellos!- Dijo Kirihiko.

-¡Asegúrate de que no seas tú mañana!- Le Dijo Wakana, desde el techo convertida en el CLAY DOLL dopant.- Hola.

-Wakana. ¿Estás burlándote de mí?- Le pregunto Saeko.

-Sólo te estoy advirtiendo que nuestro padre está muy disgustado.- Dijo Wakana estirando sus pies sin bajarse del suelo, hasta que su cabeza estuvo a la altura de la de su hermana.

-Debido a esa torre. ¿No? Eso está irritando a Saeko también.- Le pregunto Kirihiko.- Déjamelo a mí.- Le dijo a Saeko.

Nada mas llegar al lugar el grupo vio a dos hombres uno con una ropa más propia de un niño que de un hombre de su edad y uno con una ropa propia de un adolescente, la singular pareja estaban jugando con unos coches teledirigidos en mitad de la calle y moviéndolos entre diversas figuras decorativas. Todo el grupo se detuvo y se quedo observando la escena y tratando de comprender los posibles pensamientos de los hombres para comportarse así.

-¡Impresionante! ¡Impresionante! Esta es. ¡Esta es la parte difícil! ¡Pero es divertido!- Decía el tipo con ropas de adolescente.

-¡Takamura-san!- Dijo Kuzuhara mientras se acercaba a los dos hombres.- ¡Takamura-san, por favor, escúcheme!

-¿Eh? Oye, escucha, Kuzuhara-san, no importa cuántas veces lo pregunte, la respuesta no va a cambiar.- Dijo Takamura entre risas y sin dejar de jugar junto a su amigo.

-El acceso desde la ciudad, el flujo del agua, la disposición de la tierra. ¡Este lugar es perfecto para la segunda torre de Fuuto!- Le continuo explicando Kuzuhara.

-¿En serio? Aún así, esto es propiedad privada así que. ¡Además, es perfecto para las carreras de coches a control remoto!- Dijo Takamura que seguía a lo suyo sin darle importancia a lo que ella le decía. Justo en ese instante los coches chocaron entre si.- ¡Como estuvo eso! ¡Oye! ¡Se chocó! ¡Oye! ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-¡Takamura-san se estrelló!- Exclamo el otro hombre mientras corrían hacia los coches.

-Ah, oye, oye está bien.- Dijo Takamura mientras revisaba el coche justo en ese instante Asuka se acerco a hablar con el.

-¡Por favor, escuche lo que mi mamá tiene que decir!

-Por dios... tu mamá si que te ha enseñado bien. Pero, ya sabes, los niños no deben preocuparse por trabajar, y, a jugar como niños. ¿Verdad?

-Y si tu mamá se entera de que estás jugando a esta edad, ella te hubiera regañado.- Le dijo Shotaro ganándose un par de risas por parte de las chicas y una mirada de desprecio por parte del hombre.

-Bueno, mi mamá nunca me ha regañado. Además, esto no es nada admirable, usando a esta niña pequeña para tu trabajo.- Dijo Takamura mientras se dirigía a Kuzuhara.

-Para conseguir que este proyecto se materialice tengo que recurrir a mi hija.

-¿No crees que diciendo estas cosas transparentes y encubriendo todo sólo acaba empeorando las cosas? Es por eso que le pasó a tu marido...

-Takamura-san.- En ese instante Shotaro y las chicas miraron extrañados y preguntándose que había pasado. Sin embargo dichas preguntas quedaron en el aire ya que oyeron como llegaba alguien.

-Bueno, tengo invitados, así que. ¿Podrían irse?- Pregunto Takamura con aires de superioridad.

-No, vamos a esperar por el lago hasta que haya terminado.- Respondió Kuzuhara. En ese instante Kirihiko paso justo al lado de Shotaro y las chicas y se puso a hablar con Takamura.

-Yo soy Sonozaki Kirihiko.

-Vamos entra.- Dijo Takamura invitándolo a entrar en su edificio, después de que el y su amigo recogieron sus teledirigidos.- ¿Así que tu eres el elegido? ¿El joven afortunado que consiguió el ascenso de vendedor a ejecutivo?

-Mi esposa parece estar molesta con su incapacidad para obtener los resultados. Sólo tienes que eliminar a esa mujer. ¿Verdad? ¿Te gustaría que yo lo manejará?- Respondió Kirihiko.

-Manténgase fuera de los negocios. ¿Vale?- Le sugirió Takamura mientras cerraba la puerta sin haber entrado.- Lo puedo manejar por mi cuenta.

Mas tarde el grupo decidió descansar en un lado del lago antes de ir a hablar con Kuzuhara y que así Mepple y Mipple pudiesen estirar las patas.

-Por fin puedo moverme mepo, Hacerse pasar por un peluche hace que tenga todo el cuerpo dormido mepo.- Dijo Mepple mientras hacia estiramientos junto a Mipple.

-Si tan incomodo te resulta deberías volver a hacerte pasar por un teléfono móvil.- Le dijo Naguisa.

-Eso es muy cruel mepo, además si hiciese eso no podría enterarme de la misma manera de la investigación mepo.- Protesto el hada.

-Vamos, vamos no es necesario que te pases con el chiquitín.- Le dijo Shotaro a Naguisa ganándose una mirada de rabia por parte de Mepple que Shotaro habría jurado que estaba en llamas.

-Mi Mepple no es un chiquitín mipo.- Dijo Mipple enfadada por el comentario de Shotaro.

-No creo que este sea momento de pelearse.- Les dijo a todos Honoka que únicamente se limitaron a mirar ,y, a asentir.- De momento sera mejor que vayamos junto a Kuzuhara-san e intentemos averiguar por que van tras ella.- Dicho esto Mipple volvio a su forma de teléfono y Mepple se quedo quieto no sin antes quejarse por el poco tiempo que pudo pasar junto a su amor. Shotaro sin embargo decidió consultar un ultimo par de detalles con Philip mientras regresaban junto a Kuzuhara.

-¿Crees que Takamura Genzou es sospechoso? ¿Por qué?- Pregunto Philip mientras caminaba por el garaje con el cubo de basura aún pegado a su culo, y, con Porun y Lulun saltando por encima mientras Hikari les seguía de cerca.

-Instinto. No me gusta la forma en que se ve.- Se limito a responder Shotaro.

-Tu lógica está rota.- Le dijo Philip antes de volver con Hikari y las Hadas.- Podéis parar por ahora.- Hikari asintió mientras cogía a Porun y Lulun y se los llevaba al sofá mientras se quejaban por no poder seguir con el juego.- No, algo que me paso por atrás. Más importante aún, tengo más información. Perteneciente al plan de construcción de la segunda torre de Fuuto.- Dijo Philip mientras se acercaba a escribir en una de sus pizarras.- El esposo de Kuzuhara Miyabi, Kuzuhara Daisaburo, fue asesinado el año pasado.

-¿Que fue eso?- Se limito a preguntar Shotaro sin embargo se vio obligado a colgar al llegar junto a su clienta.

-Si. Mi esposo fue asesinado el año pasado.- Comenzó a contar Kuzuhara mientras estaban asomados al lago en un pequeño mirador.- Ellos todavía no han localizado al culpable.- Hizo una pausa mientras recordaba el amargo momento en el que encontró a su esposo muerto y con su hija en sus brazos, como trato inútilmente de reanimarlo aún sabiendo lo que había pasado.- Este plan de una segunda torre para Fuuto era el sueño de mi marido. Y ahora es mi sueño completarlo. Por eso me uní al consejo de la ciudad.

Así que tú alimentas esa razón a tu inocente niña. Que si ella la ayudaba con su trabajo ella va a reunirse con él de nuevo.- Explico Shotaro.

-Eso es correcto.- Se limito a responder Kuzuhara haciendo que tanto las chicas como sus hadas se sintiesen asqueadas por lo que estaban oyendo y por tener que proteger a alguien así. Sin embargo y por mucho que cualquiera de ellos hubiese querido poner en su sitio a esa mujer, prefirieron dejar que fuese Shotaro Quien Hablase puesto que mantenía mejor la calma.

-Nada bueno vendrá de esa mentira.

-Incluso si es una mentira, hay gente que no puede seguir adelante sin él.- Respondió Kuzuhara mientras recordaba, como era el día a día, antes de aquella tragedia. Mientras tanto Philip estaba haciendo una búsqueda en la librería planetaria.

-"criaturas antiguas" y "dientes". Estoy muy seguro de esto. Pero por alguna razón no puedo encontrar la palabra clave final. ¿Como puede esconderse ese francotirador? ¿Donde podría?- Dijo cuando apenas quedaban unos quince libros flotando en el vacío blanco.

-Él no aparece en las fotos. ¿Así que tal vez él está en otra parte?- Dijo Hikari mientras revisaba las fotos y al mismo tiempo veía a Porun tratando de escapar de Lulun.

-¡Hikari-chan, puede que seas una genio!- Exclamo Philip al darse cuenta de lo que eso podría significar.

-¿Que, como?- Dijo Hikari poniéndose ligeramente roja de vergüenza, mientas veía como Lulun había conseguido atrapar a Porun saltándole encima sin poder dejar de Llorar.

-¡No es que simplemente no aparezca en las fotos, él está disparando desde un lugar donde él no aparezca con facilidad! El cielo y la tierra. En otras palabras, si eliminamos todas las criaturas aéreas y terrestres de los resultados de la búsqueda. Anomalocaris.- Aclaro Philip Cuando solo quedo el libro deseado, justo antes de volver.- El tipo de memoria es un Anomalocaris.

-Anomalocaris son esas cosas que se parecen a las langostas. ¿verdad?- Dijo Hikari mientras observaba como Lulun le tiraba a Porun de las orejas para que jugase con ella sin bajarse de encima por miedo a que se le escapase.

-Si. ¡El Anomalocaris Dopant está disparando múltiples dardos óseos que se extienden en el tubo esofágico, como las balas desde el agua!- Aclaro antes de llamar a Shotaro.- ¡Shotaro!

-¿Bajo el agua?- Pregunto en voz alta haciendo que las niñas y las hada se preocupasen por donde iba la conversación.

-Sí. En los dos intentos anteriores, el culpable estaba allí. Cerca del agua. ¡No dejes que Kuzuhara Miyabi se acerque al agua!- Le informo Philip.

-¡Le diste en el clavo otra vez, pero el momento no podría ser peor!- Dijo Shotaro quien junto a las chicas pudo ver a Kuzuhara paseando por la orilla del lago que en ese momento casi parecía una piscina de tiburones dispuestos a abalanzarse sobre su presa.- Encargaos de ponerla a salvo.- Dijo Shotaro mientras activaba su memoria. ¡JOKER!

-¡De acuerdo!- Exclamaron ambas chicas a la vez sin poder sentirse mal por no poder ayudar cuando hay gente cerca. En ese instante el Double Driver se materializo en la cintura de Philip quien activo su memoria ¡CYCLONE! y ambos se transformaron momento en el cual a Philip se le callo el cubo.

-Se salió.- Dijo Hikari de forma tranquila al verlo, mientras intentaba tranquilizar a sus hadas, dado que Porun estaba tirando los libros de la estantería por la que estaba tratando de trepar desesperadamente con Lulun a cuestas intentando escapar de esta.

Justo en ese instante varios dardos salieron del agua y casi le dan a Kuzuhara de no ser por la intervención de las chicas que la apartaron a tiempo pero, por desgracia para Mepple uno de los dardos le paso rozando la cola quitándole varios pelos provocándole una pequeña herida.

-¡Sáquenla de aquí!- Exclamo Double apenas hubo bloqueado los disparos. Y salio corriendo por la orilla mientras atraía su atención.- ¡Sabemos dónde está! Podemos hacerlo esta vez. ¿Verdad, Philip?

-No debería haber ningún problema.- Fue la respuesta del lado derecho.

-¡Muy bien, vamos a abrir fuego!- Dijo Shotaro mientras cambiaba las memorias. ¡TRIGER! ¡CYCLONE, TRIGER! De pronto el lado izquierdo de Double cambio a azul y se materializo una pistola con la que comenzó a disparar contra el lago haciendo que el dopant saltase por los aires y cayese a su lado, su aspecto era el de un humanoide azul con unos ojos negros que casi se salían de su cabeza un caparazón marrón a su espalda dividido de extraña forma en picos cuadrados y cuatro tentáculos alrededor de su cabeza.

¡Estás en tierra firme ahora, monstruo Langosta!- Le dijo Shotaro entonces el Dopant escupió varios dardos y Double abrió fuego contra el en respuesta mandándolo al suelo. En ese instante el dopan se acurruco en el suelo soltando una especie de humo negro.- Buen intento.- Dijo Shotaro sacando una memoria e introduciéndola en el stagphone. ¡HEAT! ¡HEAT MAXIMUM DRIVE!- Aquí tienes.- Al instante este adopto su forma de escarabajo y envuelto en llamas envistió al dopan y disperso el humo. Entonces Double cambio de nuevo sus memorias. ¡CYCLONE, JOKER! y saco una para introducirla en la ranura externa de su cinturón. ¡JOKER MAXIMUM DRIVE!

-¡JOKER EXTREME!- Entonces lo vieron al dopant en forma humana, era el amigo de Takamura.

-No es Takamura!- Entonces vio algo mas raro, la memoria destruida.

-¡Papá!- Grito Asuka llamando la atención de Double.- ¡Papá!

-Asuka.- Llamaba su madre tratando de detenerla con las chicas detrás y Mepple Tratando de aguantar el dolor en su cola. Pero justo en ese ínstate y por detrás del grupo recién llegado, asomo del agua la cabeza de un segundo dopant igual que el anterior y que al ínstate ataco, Double únicamente pudo tratar de advertirles acerca del disparo como buenamente pudo.

-Atrás.


	6. Capitulo 6: Niña A ¡La decisión de pap

Kamen Rider - Precure Max Doble Heart

Capitulo 6: Niña A / ¡La decisión de papá y el precio de la mentira!

Moviéndose tan rápido como pudo cuando apenas hubo cambiado la memoria CYCLONE por LUNA, estiro su brazo bloqueando los disparos del Dopant, y, aprovechando que su brazo aún estaba estirado agarro a las chicas, y, a Kuzuhara y su hija, y de esta forma las puso a salvo. En ese instante pudieron ver como el Dopant se dio la vuelta y se sumergió en el lago.

-Maldito- Dijo Shotaro antes de que Double lo persiguiera sin embargo se paro cuando el agua le llegaba a las rodillas.- ¡El Anomalocaris que derrotamos era un señuelo! ¡Maldita sea! ¿Dónde está el verdadero?

-Shotaro. Luchando con él en el agua sería poco prudente. Por ahora vamos a agruparnos.- Dijo Philip. Mas tarde Shotaro regreso en forma humana y escucho la conversación de Asuka con su madre.

-No pasa nada. ¿Ves? ¡Papá nos protegió!

-Asuka tienes razón.- Le dijo su madre.

-Kuzuhara Asuka. Cree que mientras ella tenga esa muñeca, ella cree que su padre ese Kamen Rider siempre vendrá a su rescate. Tengo que decirle a esta niña la verdad, antes de que las cosas vayan demasiado lejos.- Pensó Shotaro antes de reunirse con ellas y las chicas.

Mas tarde en casa de Kuzuhara.

-Mañana tenemos más negociaciones para la propiedad. Y, por supuesto, Asuka va a venir también.- Dijo Kuzuhara.

-¿Vas a seguir trayéndola?- Pregunto Shotaro.- Tiene que dejar de arrastrar a esa niña.

-Es así como podemos hacer nuestros sueños realidad. Asuka lo entiende también. Además no deberías hablar así cuando tu mismo pones a esas chicas en peligro.- Le echo en cara Kuzuhara.

-Eso y aquello son otra cosa, ya que ellas se ponen en esa linea incluso si les pido que no lo hagan, de manera que al permitir que me acompañen puedo evitar que se metan en donde no deberían de forma más eficaz. ¿Entiendes la diferencia? ¿La pequeña niña que ni siquiera entiende cuando un adulto está mintiendo? ¡Estás tomando tu privilegio parental demasiado lejos!

-No importa lo que digas, nuestra agenda no va a cambiar.- Dijo Kuzuhara mientras se levantaba de su asiento para salir de su habitación. Mientras Shotaro se quedo en la misma viendo como Asuka dibujaba a Double en la terraza.

-¿Kamen Rider?

-¡Oh, señor!- Papá siempre está cambiando en muchos colores. ¿Por qué?- Pregunto a un confuso Shotaro que no savia como responder a eso.

-¿Color?

-Tú eres el amigo de papá. ¿Verdad? ¡Usted debería saber!

-¡Ah, Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! Creo que cuando él cambia de color, él posee diferentes poderes. Recuerdo que, también mencionó algo de ponerse rojo.

-¿En serio?

-Pero. ¿Por qué crees que Kamen Rider es tu papá? ¡Porque mamá me dio esto!- dijo Asuka sacando su muñeco del bolso y mostrándoselo a Shotaro.- ¡Es un recuerdo de papá! Cuando papá desapareció, estaba tan triste y asustada, lo único que hacia era llorar, pero entonces, mamá.- Comenzó a contar Asuka mientras recordaba como su madre le dio el muñeco y le explico lo sucedido.

-Asuka. ¡Papá envió esto para ti! ¡Su cara estaba llena de cicatrices así que está usando una máscara! ¡Así que ahora es un caballero enmascarado que protege la paz en Fuuto! Si sostienes esto y piensas en él, papá vendrá a rescatarte.

-¡Ella dijo que él siempre me protegerá! ¡Y yo lo creía, e hice lo que ella decía, y él vino de verdad! Yo estaba muy feliz.- Dijo Asuka concluyendo su historia.

-Ya veo. "Una coincidencia y una mentira están arrastrando a esta niña, Si le digo la verdad, entonces ella va a."

-Tú eres halfboiled como siempre. ¿No me digas que tienes la intención de complacer el error de Kuzuhara Asuka?- Le pregunto Philip a Shotaro una vez hubieron regresado a la oficina y escuchado la historia de Shotaro, Naguisa lloraba como una magdalena ante la tragedia que acababa de oír y el hecho de tener que contarle la verdad a la pobre niña, por su parte Honoka y Hikari lograban contener sus lágrimas.

-¡Ca, Cállate! Más que eso, el Anomalocaris que derrotamos fue uno de los matones de Takamura.- Dijo Shotaro sintiéndose ofendido por las palabras de Philip y tratando de cambiar de tema.- Y además de que Takamura niegue cualquier conexión, no tenemos pruebas.

-Sólo es para mostrar las limitaciones de la investigación de la policía. ¿Te acuerdas de la memoria que el subordinado de Takamura estaba utilizando?- Señalo Philip llamando la atención de las chicas.

-Si, se veía como si el interior estuviera expuesto- Dijo mostrando una fotografía de los restos.

-Ese fue un modelo experimental que se utiliza en el desarrollo de las Gaia Memorys. Y un comerciante nunca vendería un prototipo como ese a un cliente. Lo que significa que.- Apunto Philip.

-¿Takamura está conectado con los distribuidores de las Gaia Memory?- Concluyo Shotaro

-¿Como?- Preguntaron las tres chicas al mismo tiempo.

-No queda más remedio que seguir investigando mañana.- Dijo Shotaro dando por concluida la reunión.

-Espera un momento que se supone que vas a hacer con respecto a esa niña.- Dijo Naguisa mientras agarraba a Shotaro por el cuello con una llave de lucha libre.

-Para ya de hacer eso.- Dijo Shotaro de forma entrecortada tratando de soltarse. Honoka y Hikari trataron de separarlos como buenamente pudieron pero sin embargo la pareja en discordia acabo cayendo sobre la cola herida de Mepple haciendo que este saltara gritando del dolor y cayendo sobre el barreño de agua en el que Mipple se estaba quitando los últimos restos de grasa, el barreño acabo salpicando a Honoka, Hikari, Porun, Lulun y Philip. En ese instante Naguisa paro y Shotaro aprovecho para soltarse y comprobar la escena, Mepple No dejaba de soplarse en su cola tratando de calmar el dolor, Mipple completamente limpia pero aún empapada trato de ayudar a su amado, Honoka junto a Hikari se intento quitar el barreño que fue a aterrizar encima suyo mientras estornudaban una y otra vez, Porun y Lulun saltaban de un lado a otro sobre los pequeños charcos de agua que se habían formado y pedían repetir la escena, finalmente Philip se lamentaba por un libro en el que había apuntado los detalles de la investigación para hacer un informe para poder seguir el caso si se abstraía con otra investigación y que había quedado totalmente inservible.

Naguisa se puso a disculparse y ayudar a sus amigas mientras Mepple se quejaba.

-Como puedes ser siempre tan burra mepo, casi pierdo mi cola por tu culpa mepo.

-No tienes que ser tan duro con ella mipo, ella no pretendía hacerlo mipo.- Trato de calmarlo como siempre Mipple

\- Tranquila no ha sido para tanto Naguisa.- Dijo Hikari tratando de calmar los ánimos.

-Si no es para tanto, pero trata de estar un poco más calmada.- Dijo Honoka tratando de secarse

-Mi informe.- Se lamentaba Philip viendo como las paginas de su informe se caían o se deshacían.

-Pero en que se ha convertido esta oficina.- Se lamento Shotaro quitándose el sombrero.

Mas tarde en el interior de la propiedad de Takamura, Saeko estaba inspeccionando el funcionamiento de la fabrica de Gaia Memorys, y, el desarrollo de la misión junto a su marido.

-así que aquí es donde se fabrican las Gaia Memorys. Nunca he estado aquí antes.- Le comento Kirihiko a su esposa.

-Jefe, lo siento. La próxima vez prometo.- Comenzó a disculparse Takamura antes de ser interrumpido por Saeko.

-Recuerda esto, Takamura.

-¿Si?- Le pregunto el dueño del lugar.

-Todo lo que eres es un contratista que se le ha dado la tecnología por el museo para producir las últimas memorias. Esta instalación tiene un propósito, como se supone que debes.- explico Saeko.

-Um, me gustaría cambiar el plan. La próxima vez lo haría.- Dijo señalando a Kirihiko antes de bajar el tono y continuar.- Es decir. ¿Puedo obtener la ayuda de su marido?

-Finalmente.- Dijo Kirihiko mientras se acercaba al asustado Takamura.

-Me gustaría que su marido se hiciera cargo de ese loco mitad y mitad Kamen Rider.- Explico causando sin darse cuenta que Saeko le lanzase una mirada de enfado.

-Me parece bien, estuve interesado en él desde hace un tiempo.- exclamo Kirihiko antes de mostrar su propio Driver y activar su memoria. ¡NAZCA! Por su parte Takamura hizo lo propio con su memoria. ¡ANOMALOCARIS! y ambos las insertaron en los puertos de conexión de la palma de la mano de Takamura y el Driver de Kirihiko, nada mas insertar su memoria en el dispositivo este cerro la ranura con la memoria dentro con una especie de semiesfera amarilla mientras el cuerpo de Kirihiko se volvio azul mientras que algunas zonas de su cuerpo se asemejaron a una armadura y su rostro fue sustituido con una mascara de oro, su cuerpo estaba cubierto por dibujos negros y dorados que se asemejaban a las famosas lineas de Nazca.

Mas tarde en el puesto de ramen en el que Naguisa devoro un tazón tras otro.

Aquí tiene.- Dijo el dependiente entregándole un tazón de ramen cubierto por un trozo de pasta gigante a Watcherman.

-¡Gracias por la comida!- Dijo Watcherman mientras destapaba su tazón de ramen y prava los fideos.- ¡Bueno! ¡Este es el mejor ramen de Fuuto! ¡Come, es delicioso!

-¡Feliz navidad, boosh, aquí está tu regalo!- Dijo Santa-chan mientras le echaba la parte del ramen que no le gustaba a su amigo.

-Santa-chan. ¿No te gustan las ramas de bambú?- Pregunto sorprendido Watcherman.

-¡No, y a cambio, déjame tomar esa carne de cerdo!- Dijo Santa-chan mientras le quitaba un trozo de carne.

-¿Estás bromeando, tonto?

-¡No insultes!

-¡No, estoy molesto! No toques mi carne de cerdo.

-¡Basta!- Exclamo Hikari parando la pelea.- Por favor continúe Watcherman-san.

-¡A, si, como les decía, hay algo raro en la propiedad de Takamura! ¡Por la noche se puede escuchar estos ruidos, sonidos mecánicos! Y esto viene del subterráneo. ¡De todos los lugares!- Explico Watcherman.

-¿Subterráneo?- Pregunto por lo bajo Hikari.- ¡Eso sí que es una leyenda urbana! ¡Gracias por la información! ¡Hoy invito yo!

-¡Muchas gracias!- Dijeron ambos hombres a la vez.

-Así es como es.- Le dijo Hikari a Philip por teléfono.

-Me pregunto si hay algún tipo de instalación especial bajo la propiedad de Takamura. Lo que explicaría por qué el plan para la segunda torre de Fuuto sería perjudicial.- Dijo Philip después de colgar.

-Leyenda urbana eh.- Dijo Hikari volviendo junto a los dos clientes del puesto de ramen que para su horror se habían comido seis platos cada uno.

-¡Señor, sírvame más, por favor!

-¡Yo también, por favor!

Hikari entonces empezó a arrepentirse y a temer por el futuro de su cartera. Mientras de vuelta en la oficina Philip estaba haciendo una búsqueda en la biblioteca planetaria.

Así es, debería buscar en el fallecido Kuzuhara Daisaburo También.- Dijo reduciendo los libros a uno. E investigando la vida del hombre hasta la reacción del hombre a las palabras de su hija:

-Papá, dame lo de siempre.

Mientras tanto en la azotea del edificio de Kuzuhara Shotaro y las chicas habían decidido quedarse vigilando esa zona por ser la mas expuesta y de paso estar un rato a solas con las hadas.

-¡Que brisa más buena mipo, se esta muy bien así mipo.- Dijo Mipple mientras miraba hacia el mar junto a su amor.

-A mi cualquier brisa me parece buena mientras pueda disfrutarla a tu lado Mipple mepo.- Dijo Mepple mientras miraba a Mipple, la herida de su cola estaba cubierta por un vendaje pequeño para disimular el echo de que no era un peluche ante la gente.

-Lo dices de verdad mipo.

-No podría hablar mas en serio mepo.

-Mepple mipo.

-Mipple mepo.

-Bueno y ahora que hacemos.- Dijo una Naguisa de lo mas impaciente que a duras penas podía estarse quieta, y que sin darse cuenta se había cargado el momento especial de las dos hadas.

-Nada solo nos queda esperar a que ataquen o cometan un descuido.- Dijo Shotaro que ni se quiera se giro para mirar a la muchacha.

-Supongo que es cierto pero resulta de lo más difícil quedarse esperando sin más. Es como la calma que precede a la tempestad es demasiado inquietante.- Dijo Honoka, quien se sentía como si de pronto fuera a empezar otro tiroteo como los anteriores.

-Si os preocupáis de esa forma no ganareis nada mipo, esto es similar a las batallas que tuvisteis mipo, solo podemos esperar mipo.- Dijo Mipple tratando de calmar a las jóvenes, sin embargo eso también capto la atención de Shotaro.

-Que tipo de batallas solíais librar.- Pregunto el joven detective.

-Básicamente aparecían tipos de increíble poder cada dos por tres exigiendo que les entregaremos las piedras prismas o a Porun, e incluso nos amenazaban para que les diésemos información que desconocíamos o que no podríamos decirles de ninguna manera.- Comenzó a explicar Honoka.

-Si pero además podían convocar una especie de monstruos llamados zakena que podían poseer objetos para obtener formas y poderes de lo mas extraños.- Continuó Naguisa.- Aunque siempre podíamos relajarnos hasta cierto punto porque Mepple y los demás eran capaces de sentir cuando se acercaban.- Concluyo la joven.

-En serio, oye y no podríais hacer lo mismo con los dopant.- Pregunto Shotaro sin pensárselo un momento.

-Si pudiésemos hacerlo lo habríamos echo hace mucho mepo. Aunque la otra noche me pareció notar algo durante un momento mepo.- Dijo Mepple llamando la atención de Shotaro y las dos chicas, en ese instante Naguisa de como Mepple temblaba durante el tiroteo la otra noche.

-Te refieres al dopant.- Pregunto Shotaro tratando de insistir.

-No, era un aura oscura mipo.- Desmintió Mipple.

-Espera no te referirás a esos tipos.- Dijo Naguisa sintiendo un escalofrío.

-No, era completamente distinta mepo, aunque si que era similar mepo.- Concluyo el hada tranquilizando parcialmente a las chicas.

-¿Entonces que fue lo que sentiste?- Pregunto Shotaro.

-Ni idea mepo, solo apareció por unos instantes y en la otra punta de la ciudad durante la noche mepo.- Dijo dejando más preguntas que respuestas, sin embargo tendrían que dejar las preguntas para más tarde ya que enseguida oyeron como se acercaba Asuka y Mipple tuvo que volver a su forma de teléfono.

-¡Señor! ¿Qué sucede?- Dijo mientras se acercaba y se sentaba al lado de Shotaro.

-Tenemos que hablar.- Dijo Shotaro haciendo que Honoka y Mepple se preocupasen por el posible resultado de la conversación mientras que Naguisa parecía dispuesta a agarrar a Shotaro de nuevo por la corbata si este le decía la verdad a Asuka.

-¿acerca de papá?

-Si. Tú, necesitas saber la verdad.- En ese instante Naguisa casi le salta encima a Shotaro.- Así que mantén la calma y escucha. ¿De acuerdo? La verdad es que, tu papá, es realmente.- Las dos chicas y el hada estaban pendientes del transcurrir de los hechos cuando Shotaro pareció dudar.- Kamen Rider.- Dicho esto los espectadores se sintieron aliviados en especial Naguisa, pero al mismo tiempo Honoka y Mepple se sintieron algo decepcionados porque Shotaro decidiese continuar la mentira.- ¡Acabo de recordar! Él menciono que tenía una linda hija.

-¿Verdad? ¡Te lo dije!

-¡Si, es cierto!- Dijo Shotaro mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a una caseta de madera compuesta básicamente por un techo sobre cuatro vigas que estaba a unos dos metros de la barandilla.- ¿Qué estoy haciendo?- Dijo mirando hacia las chicas.

-No estas haciendo nada malo no te preocupes por eso.- Dijo Naguisa haciendo que su compañera y su hada le dirigiesen una mirada condescendiente. Justo en ese instante desde el otro lado de la azotea surgieron unos tentáculos que atraparon a Asuka. Cuando el grupo miro en su dirección vieron como el Anomalocaris dopant la tenia agarrada.

-Pedazo de.- Dijo Shotaro ates de intentar golpear al dopant, intento es la palabra clave ya que el dopant comenzó a abrir fuego contra el fallando todos los disparos pero obligando a Shotaro y las chicas a ponerse a cubierto. El dopant continuo disparando obligando al grupo a retroceder hasta que se cayeron de la azote momento en el que Shotaro consiguió lanzarle un rastreador a Asuka.

-¡Señor, señor!- Grito Asuka mientras veía como el grupo caía al vacío, antes de que el dopant se la llevase. En el ultimo instante Shotaro consiguió activar su reloj introduciendo la correspondiente memoria en el mismo. ¡SPIDER! Al instante el reloj se transformo y salio disparado junto al cable hacia la azotea enganchándose en la misma, al mismo tiempo las chicas se agarraron a Shotaro en el ultimo momento, quedando de esta forma los tres y el hada suspendidos a medio metro del suelo.

-Pensé que me moría/ mepo.- Dijeron Naguisa y Mepple al volver al suelo.

-Pero lo conseguimos.- Dijo Honoka.

-¡Philip! ¡Chicas!- Dijo Shotaro mientras se ponía el Double Driver.

-Es, ahora.- Dijo Philip cuando se materializo el Driver, mientras activaba su memoria. ¡CYCLONE! Entonces Shotaro activo su propia memoria antes de transformarse. ¡JOKER!

-¡Henshin!- ¡CYCLONE, JOKER! En ese instante comenzaron a transformarse en Double mientras Mepple adopto su forma de teléfono y Naguisa y Honoka iniciaron su propia transformación.

\- ¡Doble aurora Boreal! - Gritaron al unisono Naguisa y Honoka que se vieron envueltas es una luz arco iris, que desapareció a los pocos segundos dejando ver a las dos chicas vestidas con sus trajes de precure. - Guardiana de la luz cure black. - Comenzó diciendo Naguisa. - Guardiana de la luz cure white. - Continuo Honoka. - Juntas somos precure. - Dijeron de nuevo al unisono. - Siervos de la oscuridad. - Dijo esta vez Honoka mientras señalaba al aire.- Es hora de que volváis a casa.- concluyo Naguisa señalando al frente.

-¿Se puede saber a quien se lo dices? Si se ha ido en dirección contraria.- Le dijo Shotaro a Black una vez se hubieron transformado los tres.

-Cállate, no lo decimos por voluntad propia.- Respondió la joven con la cara roja.

-Podríamos perseguir al dopant.- Dijo Philip haciendo que todos se pusieran en marcha. Sin embargo en cuanto se pusieron en marcha el Nazca dopant comenzó a abrir fuego contra ellos obligándoles a detenerse.

-Buenos días, mi querido Kamen Rider.- Dijo haciendo una reverencia desde el techo de un edificio cercano.

-¿Qué?- Pregunto Shotaro.

-¿Quien es ese?- Pregunto Honoka mientras su compañera se puso en guardia.

Mientras en el edificio de Kuzuhara, esta se acercaba a la habitación de su hija acompañada por su escolta.

-Asuka, ya nos vamos.- Dijo Kuzuhara antes de entrar a la habitación que encontró vacía.- ¿Asuka? Perdón.- Se disculpo Kuzuhara cuando sonó su teléfono, se alejo entonces para revisarlo y vio un mensaje que decía, "estoy jugando con su hija en estos momentos". De vuelta con el grupo el Nazca dopant se acercaba lentamente espada en mano.

-Había algo de lo que me di cuenta desde la primera vez que te vi.- Comenzó diciendo el dopant.- ¡Me encantaría cortarte por la mitad!- Dijo pasando su mano por la hoja de la espada.

-¡Oye tu no nos ignores!- Dijo Black, sin embargo el dopant continuo a lo suyo y ataco de golpe a Double, primero lanzo tres tajos que Double esquivo con facilidad seguido de un cuarto que Double bloqueo con su pie antes de comenzar su contraataque con cuatro patadas que el dopant también esquivo con facilidad antes de bloquear la quinta con su espada en ese instante las dos chicas se lanzaron contra el pero las esquivo inclinándose hacia atrás dejando que su propia fuerza del ataque las dejase a unos veinte metros de el, mientras Double decidió aprovechar para cambiar sus memorias. ¡HEAT, METAL! Al momento de cambiar su apariencia uso su vara para bloquear la espada del dopant, y trato de golpearle con la misma tres veces que el dopant bloqueo y esquivo pero que sin embargo no fue capaz de evitar el ultimo ataque que le dio en el lado izquierdo del abdomen.

-¡Chicos, él está usando un memory Driver, eso significa que él es un oficial de la organización.- Dijo Philip Llamando la atención del grupo y en especial de las chicas.

-Tenemos que ocuparnos de él o Asuka va a.- Comenzó a decir Shotaro cuando de pronto fue interrumpido por el dopant.

-¡Voy a removerte de nuestra ciudad!- En ese instante unas lineas surgieron de su espalda en el aire y formaron unas alas con las que emprendió el vuelo para sorpresa del grupo.

-Philip, chicas, dejadme manejarlo. ¿De acuerdo?- Dijo Shotaro.

-¿Como?- Preguntaron las precure al mismo tiempo.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto, pero muy bien.- Fue la respuesta de Philip antes de que el dopant cargase contra el con un tajo de espada de arriba a abajo mientras caía sobre Double. Sin embargo Shotaro se las apaño para bloquearlo y tras golpearlo en la cara con un puñetazo y bloquear al mismo tiempo su espada con su vara le dijo.

-¡Fuuto no os pertenece a vosotros!- ¡HEAT, TRIGER! En ese instante Shotaro cambio sus memorias y tras girarse rápidamente disparo a bocajarro al dopant desatando una explosión de fuego.

-Me imagine que sería algo parecido a esto, estas loco.- Dijo Philip mientras Double se alejaba cojeando de las llamas y volvia a su forma humana.

-¿Como se te pudo ocurrir hacer algo así? ¡Casi haces que me de un ataque!- Exclamo Naguisa acercándose a Shotaro.

-No deberías actuar de forma tan temeraria.- Dijo Honoka.

-Entendido, pero ahora me preocupa Philip.- Dijo Shotaro preocupando a las chicas. Mientras tanto en la oficina Philip continuaba desmallado mientras sonaba el stagphone, tubo que ser Hikari quien respondiese.

-¿Hola? ¿Shotaro-san? Soy yo. ¿Philip? Él todavía está desmayado.- Le dijo Hikari mientras examinado al desmallado.

-Fui un poco salvaje por lo que está probablemente un poco agotado.- Respondió Shotaro mientras veía como las chicas y el hada le dirigían varias miradas acusatorias.- Hikari ocúpate de él.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Q qué?- Trato de protestar en vano la muchacha, pero que para su desgracia Shotaro colgó en ese momento.

-Esto es culpa tuya por ir por libre.- Le dijo Naguisa en ese instante.

-Ahora no es el momento, tenemos que pensar en una forma de encontrar a Asuka.- Dijo Honoka.

-Por eso no os preocupéis.- Dijo Shotaro.- Conseguí ponerle un rastreador antes de caernos de la azotea.

-En serio.- Exclamo Naguisa soltando a Mepple quien en parte se alegro de que no le volviese a estrangular, entonces Shotaro pulso uno de los botones de su reloj y este señalo la posición de Asuka, y el grupo se puso en marcha. Mientras tras una de las columnas del edificio en el que habían luchado Kirihiko recuperaba el aliento de vuelta en su forma humana.

-Este ataque tan temerario. ¡Es ridículo! ¡Es absurdo! ¡Él lo hizo porque era ridículo!- Dijo Kirihiko mientras se levantaba poco a poco. Por su parte el grupo se acercaba poco a poco al lugar donde se encontraba Asuka y al que su madre acababa de llegar era una zona prohibida que parecía estar en obras y cuyas paredes parecían estar cubiertas de pintadas en el interior Takamura estaba jugando con una pelota junto a Asuka que se encontraba atada a un poste.

-¡Asuka!- Exclamo Kuzuhara al ver a su hija.

-¡Mamá!

-¡Takamura! ¿Tú eres el que ha tratado de matarme?- Pregunto Kuzuhara sorprendida.

-Kuzuhara-san, su hija no está pasándolo muy bien. Yo creo que ella y yo tenemos diferentes gustos en los juguetes.- Dijo Takamura mientras tiraba la pelota a un lado y mostraba el puerto de conexión en la palma de su mano izquierda.- Pero. Apuesto a que le va a gustar esto.- Dijo mientras activaba su memoria. ¡ANOMALOCARIS! Justo después de completar su transformación agarro Asuka soltándola de las cuerdas y haciendo que se cállese el localizador.- ¡esto es lo que va a suceder a cualquier persona que intente ponerse en contacto con mi propiedad!

-¡Basta! Tú estás detrás de mí. ¿Verdad? ¡No lastimes a Asuka!- Dijo Kuzuhara entre llantos mientras trataba de abrazar a su hija antes de que el dopant la apartase.

-Mamá, el está mintiendo. ¿Verdad?- Dijo Asuka a punto de llorar.

Mientras Hikari en la oficina estaba tratando de despertar a Philip cuando decidió tomar un descanso para recoger los estropicios que habían hecho sus hadas y poner en su sitio el cubo que estaba tirado por los suelos, cuando de pronto oyó un ruido de algo cayendo y de Philip levantándose mientras escupía algo, cuando se dio la vuelta pudo ver que las dos hadas habían optado por meterle la botella de vinagre abierta a Philip por la boca y que esto había hecho que este se despertase de forma desagradable cuando casi se ahoga. Por su parte el grupo se detuvo poco antes de llegar para atender a la llamada de Hikari.

-¿Que sucede?- Pregunto Shotaro mientras las chicas recuperaban el aliento.

-¡Philip está de vuelta a la acción!- Le dijo Hikari. Mientras sus hadas hacían bailes de victoria junto a unos carteles hechos a mano mientras Philip hacia un saludo militar. De vuelta a donde se encontraban el Dopant, su rehén, y Kuzuhara la situación seguía su curso.

-¡Puedes tener una reunión familiar en el cielo!- Dijo el dopant mientras lanzaba su tentáculos contra Kuzuhara, cuando Double la aparto antes de que el tentáculo la alcanzase. Mientras las chicas se escondieron a la espera ya transformadas, y listas para luchar.

-¡Papá!

-¡Maldito!- Dijo el dopant frustrado y sin soltar a su presa, en ese instante Double activo y cambio su memoria. ¡TRIGGER! ¡CYCLONE, TRIGGER! El dopant trato de usar su tentáculo para deshacerse de Double, sin embargo este lo rechazo sin mayor esfuerzo con los disparos de su pistola- ¡Espera!- Dijo el dopant acorralado levantando a Asuka y haciéndola servir de escudo.- ¡No te muevas! ¡Y baja el arma! ¡Date prisa!

-Tú confías en papá. ¿Verdad, Asuka?- Dijo Double, Asuka simplemente se limito a apretar su muñeco y asentir.

-Maldita.- Dijo el dopant disponiéndose a golpear a Asuka con su tentáculo, sin embargo y justo cuando las chicas se disponían a saltar Double cambio rápidamente su memoria. ¡LUNA, TRIGGER! Y rápidamente disparo contra el dopant, parecía que le iba a dar a Asuka, sin embargo el disparo cambio de dirección en el aire y golpeo el tentáculo haciendo que el dopant soltase a Asuka y Double se apresuro a recogerla.

-¿El rayo cambió de dirección? ¡Maldita sea!- Dijo el dopant antes de salir corriendo.

-¡Asuka!- Dijo Kuzuhara acercándose a abrazar a su hija.- ¡Asuka, Asuka!

-Mamá, mira. Papá realmente ha venido a salvarme.- Una vez madre e hija estuvieron juntos Double comenzó a perseguir y disparar al dopant hasta la salida, las chicas comenzaron a perseguirlo también sin embargo se detuvieron de repente para evitar unas descargas de energía que casi les dan, justo en ese instante pudieron ver al autor del ataque, el Nazca dopant que había decidido volver para la segunda ronda.

-¿Disfraces coosplay? Así que vosotras sois esas precure de las que se habla en la radio, je, esto si que es divertido y yo que pensaba que no era más que una broma de mal gusto para el programa de Wakana-chan.- Dijo mientras se acercaba lentamente y las señalaba con su espada.- La verdad es que no os reconocí antes pero, pese a vuestra habilidad de combate vuestro aspecto resulta de lo más divertido.

-¿Por que todos tienen que hacer esa broma?- Dijo Black ya casi sin poder contenerse.

-Pongamos a prueba vuestro poder.- Dijo antes de lanzarse contra las chicas. Mientras en el exterior del edificio Double continuaba su combate con el dopant cuando este se transformo en un Anomalocaris gigante y salto al agua arrastrando a Double con sus tentáculos.

-¡Philip! Necesitamos el Hard-Splasher!- Dijo Shotaro tratando de soltarse.

-¡Ya hice la llamada!- Dijo Philip sosteniendo el stagphone.

-¿Otra vez atrapada aquí?- Dijo Hikari dentro del revolgarry manteniendo el equilibrio mucho mejor que la ultima vez y sujetando a Porun en su forma de polvera y disponiéndose a iniciar su transformación y mientras veía como la parte delantera de la moto se conectaba a uno de los componentes del revolgarry concretamente al amarillo que no savia para lo que servía, a si que se limito a subirse al sidecar de Naguisa que era negro con una W blanca y negra en el lateral.

Mientras las chicas estaban teniendo problemas con su enemigo quien no parecía tener mayor problemas para evitar los golpes de las chicas o para bloquearlos con su espada, además este aprovechaba cada vez que bajaban la guardia para lanzarles una ráfaga de energía que ponía en más de un problema a las jóvenes.

-Esto es increíble.- Jadeaba Naguisa.

-Como puede evitarnos de esa manera.- Dijo Honoka mientras se levantaba.

-Nada más fácil.- Dijo entre risas y con aire de superioridad.

-Un momento.- Dijo Honoka al ver como el dopant esquivaba a black una vez más.- Así que es eso, esta utilizando nuestra velocidad y fuerza en nuestra contra.- Dijo White quien se dio cuenta al instante de lo que quería decir el dopant.

-Eh, ¿Que? ¿Como? ¿Se puede saber que estáis diciendo?- Dijo Black extrañada.

-Escucha Black, yo atacare primero tu espera y atacas después.- Black seguía sin entenderlo pero sin embargo opto por seguir las indicaciones de su compañera.

Lo siguiente que ocurrió fue que White se acerco y comenzó a luchar a corta distancia con el dopant y a tratar de bloquear su espada, mientras el dopant se rió imaginándose lo que trataban de hacer y decidió seguirles la corriente permitiendo que la joven agarrase su espada.

-¡Black ahora!- Exclamo White permitiendo que su amiga consiguiese golpease al dopant de lleno, este se sintió algo dolorido pero prefirió continuar siguiéndoles el juego y encajar su próximo ataque cuando vio como las dos se daban las manos.

\- ¡Trueno negro! - comenzó black. – ¡Trueno blanco! - Continuo White. - ¡Las almas hermosas de precure! - Continuo. - ¡Destruirán tu corazón oscuro! - Concluyo black. - ¡Precure marble screw MAX! - Dijeron al unisono.

En ese instante el dopant sintió el peligro de ese ataque y se cubrió con su espada.

-¿Ha funcionado?- Preguntaron las dos a la vez, sin embargo una vez se disperso el humo pudieron ver como el dopant seguía entero aunque obviamente dolorido.

-Uf, eso ha sido intenso, sin embargo creo que con esto ya he probando de sobra vuestro poder, así que con esto me despido por hoy.- Dijo haciendo una reverencia mientras desplegaba sus alas, y, después salio volando. Entonces ambas chicas salieron corriendo a apoyar a Double.

Justo en ese instante el revolgarry llego a donde se encontraban Double y el dopant y se abrió mostrando una moto cuya parte trasera le daba un aspecto de moto acuática pero con mayores capacidades y el sidecar en el que se encontraba Hikari transformada el cual se abrió adoptando su forma de deslizador y se engancho en la moto que salto al agua golpeando al dopant que se vio obligado a soltar su presa permitiendo que esta se subiese a la moto.

-¿Os encontráis bien?- Pregunto Luminosa.

-Sin problemas.- Dijo Shotaro mientras giraban hacia el dopant y dispararon 6 torpedos desde el Hard-Splasher contra el dopant. Tras esto el monstruo comenzó a lanzarles barcas que había por la zona pero Double soltó el sidecar para que Luminosa se pusiese a salvo y sumergió la moto para evitar el daño mientras introducía su memoria en su pistola. ¡TRIGGER MAXIMUM DRIVE! Entonces Luminosa se preparo también.

-Luminous Heartiel Action.- En ese momento la joven lanzo una ráfaga arco iris que atravesó al dopant y lo dejo completamente paralizado.

-Maldición.- Exclamo el dopant al verse acorralado y en ese instante Double emergió del agua.

-¡Ahora, vamos a contar tus pecados! ¡Esto te dolerá! ¡TRIGGER FULL BURST!- Después de decir esto Double disparo una gran cantidad de proyectiles que cambiaron de dirección en el aire para golpear al dopant en varias direcciones. Mientras en las oficinas del museo Saeko hablaba con su padre por teléfono.

-Sí, padre. Pido disculpas por la incompetencia de mi subordinado, vamos a disponer de las instalaciones de Takamura. Sí- Dijo nerviosa antes de colgar.- Inútiles. Todos y cada uno de ellos.- Mientras Saeko decía esto la fabrica de la propiedad de Takamura estaba siendo destruida mediante explosiones. Y de vuelta al puerto Double estaba sacando a Takamura del agua que aún sujetaba la memoria rota, y en el otro extremo las chicas se reunieron lejos para que no las viesen volver a su forma humana.

-Donde estabais chicas.- Pregunto Hikari a sus amigas.

-Ocupadas con otro dopant que apareció para bloquearnos el camino.- Dijo Honoka.

-Si es el mismo que apareció antes, por cierto. ¿Que dijo Philip cuando nos enfrentamos a el la primera vez?- Pregunto Naguisa.

-Dijo que era un oficial y que estaba usando un driver.- Dijo Honoka recordando la batalla anterior.

-Entonces, eso quiere decir que los que están distribuyendo las memorias también tienen drivers como el de Shotaro-san.- Dijo Hikari en voz alta. Las tres amigas continuaron comentando este echo mientras Double se disponía a dejar solo a Takamura para que lo recogiese la policía cuando de pronto oyó la voz de Asuka y su madre.

-¡Papá!

-¡Asuka!

-¡Papá, no te vayas! ¡Papá!

-¡Asuka! Asuka, tienes que dejar ir a papa.- Dijo Kuzuhara tras alcanzar a su hija.- Ahora él tiene que proteger a todos en Fuuto, no sólo a ti. ¿De acuerdo?

-Mamá, yo entiendo.- Dijo Asuka antes de acercarse a Double e inclinarse.

-Pero. ¿Qué?- Pregunto Shotaro tratando de entender la situación.

-Papá. ¿Se te olvidó? Nuestro saludo habitual.- Dijo Asuka mirando a Double.

-Oh, mierda, después de todo esto.- Pensó Shotaro en su monologo interno.

-Tal y como lo predije. Es porque tú estuviste de acuerdo con una mentira tan conveniente, Shotaro.- Respondió en sus pensamientos Philip.

-Pero aún así.- Intento excusarse Shotaro. En ese instante Philip se acordó de lo que había leído en el libro y le paso la mano por la cabeza a Asuka sin llegar a tocársela.

-Papá.- Dijo Asuka mientras veía como Double se montaba en el Hard-Splasher para marcharse. Ya de vuelta en la oficina Shotaro escribía su informe mientras repasaba su monologo interno.

-Kuzuhara Miyabi abandonó el consejo de la ciudad, y la Torre II de Fuuto fue puesto en espera indefinida. Pero, creo que su familia ha ganado algo más a cambio de eso.- Dijo Shotaro dando por concluido su monologo.- Oye Philip. ¿Estás tratando de decirme que habías estado buscando los hábitos de su padre desde el principio?

-¿Qué estás diciendo? Me temo que no puedo recordarlo.- Dijo Philip mientras cogía uno de los vasos llenos de vinagre de una de las muchas botellas de vinagre que tenía en la mesilla, para beber de él.- ¡Más importante aún, tengo que afrontar los efectos completos del vinagre!

-¡Él está muy interesado en eso!- Dijo Hikari.

-¿Por cierto podrías explicarnos que ocurre con ese dopant azul?- Pregunto Honoka.

-Básicamente es una de las personas que dirigen a los distribuidores de memorias y tienen a su disposición drivers y memorias especiales para su uso privado.- Aclaro Philip, entonces Shotaro se acerco a Philip y le quito una de sus botellas para llamar su atención y poder hablar con él, pero las chicas siguieron haciendo preguntas así que volvió a su monologo interno.

-Estoy seguro de que algún día, no muy lejos en el futuro, ella va a decirle a su hija la verdad. Mientras tanto, no vamos a arruinar los sueños de esa niña. Lo único que significa es que Kamen Rider Double acaba de ganar un deber más.


	7. Capitulo 7: Buscando a C ¡Desconocido,

Kamen Rider - Precure Max Doble Heart

Capitulo 7: Buscando a C / ¡Desconocido, Philip no puede soportarlo!

Aquel día Philip estaba haciendo una búsqueda propia en la biblioteca planetaria, ya solo quedaba una estantería con un solo libro en ella, el titulo era HEAVEN'S TORNADO y tenía un candado que impidió que Philip pudiese abrirlo.

-¡No puedo mirarlo! Esto nunca ha sucedido antes.- Dijo Philip mientras trataba de abrir el libro de varias formas hasta que desistió.- ¿HEAVEN'S TORNADO?- Más tarde de vuelta a la oficina se puso a escribir en sus pizarras.- Hinamoto Dango, Diecisiete años de edad. Baile callejero, Técnica definitiva.- Philip continuo escribiendo incluso por la pared cuando se le acabaron las pizarras.- Hinamoto Dango, aislamiento, paso aplauso, ondas en equipo, técnica final, saltando, pantomima.

Mientras en la sala de recepciones de la oficina Shotaro escuchaba la radio mientras jugaba a los dardos disfrutando de un tiempo sin las chicas y las hadas que se encontraban en sus clases.

-¡Damas y caballeros de Fuuto, buenas tardes! ¡Son la 1 p.m., momento de Sonozaki Wakana La Princesa de la Curación! ¡Traído a usted con entusiasmo, como de costumbre! Vamos a disfrutar de la próxima hora juntos. ¿De acuerdo? ¡Ahora vamos a empezar con este segmento, Tour misterioso en Fuuto! De un oyente llamado Nenkyu. Princesa. ¿Ha oído hablar de Roachstar?- Se podía oír en la radio.

-¿Roachstar, que es eso?- Se pregunto Shotaro mientras escuchaba la radio.

-He estado escuchando mucho acerca de él últimamente. Él lleva una capa de súper-héroe ondeando en su espalda. ¡Él aparece de la nada! ¿Es un hombre o una cucaracha? ¡Pero al parecer, él entrega castigo a los malhechores como un vengador del inframundo! Vengador del inframundo. ¿eh? ¿Me pregunto si él es un amigo de Kamen Rider? ¡Me encantaría ser amiga de Roachstar, Kamen Rider y Precure, imaginen el tipo de conversaciones que tendríamos!- Continuaba la radio.

-Vamos Princesa Wakana, no nos asociamos con este tipo de.- Comenzó a decir Shotaro mientras se preparaba un café, cuando de pronto una piedra atravesó la ventana, y Shotaro fue a la ventana para tratar de descubrir al autor.- ¡Oye! ¿Quién hizo esto?- Sin embargo no pudo divisar a nadie en la calle que pudiese haber lanzado la piedra. A si que recogió la piedra y vio que llevaba una nota atada por lo que la desato para comprobar su contenido en el que había una nota y una pequeña cantidad de billetes.- Hoy, en la escuela Kazehana, va a haber un personaje muy sospechoso. Por favor, atrápenlo. Eh si esa es la escuela de las chicas. ¡Maldición! ¿Es que no podemos tener un día tranquilo? ¿Se supone que esto es un caso? ¡Como si fuese a hacerlo! ¡Voy a encontrar a quien lanzó esto y voy a darle la paliza de su vida! ¡Y después ellos pagaran por la ventana! Oye Philip, buena sincronización, podrías.- Comenzó a decir Shotaro tras gritar su discurso de desahogo y ver a su compañero, pero se detuvo cuando vio que estaba escribiendo en la pared de la sala de recepción, al verlo se puso al lado para asegurarse de lo que estaba viendo.

-No es bueno, realmente no lo sé.- Dijo Philip antes de dejar su libro en una pecera vacía en una estantería y salir corriendo hacia la puerta que estaba cerrada, detalle del que no se dio cuenta y se golpeo con la misma en la cara.

-Buena payasada.- Pensó Shotaro.- Oye. ¿Que te pasa Philip? ¿A dónde vas?

-A aprender algo que yo no sé.- Dijo su compañero antes de volver a intentar salir de la oficina, sin embargo Shotaro le agarro de golpe parara evitar que saliese.

-¡Idiota! Sabes que todavía están buscándote. ¿Verdad? ¡No camines por ahí innecesariamente!- Le dijo Shotaro.

-¡Comprendo eso! Pero a este ritmo no seré capaz de obtener ningún descanso esta noche!- Respondió Philip antes de marcharse. 

-¡Oye!- Dijo Shotaro tratando de detenerlo sin éxito.- Por dios, cuando algo se pone en la piel de Philip, es un fastidio total.

Más tarde Shotaro cogió su moto y se dirigió a la escuela con su estúpido monologo.

-Para saber quién estaba detrás de esa petición misteriosa, me dirigí a la escuela Kazehana. Supongo que la seguridad en las escuelas es mucho más estrecha de lo que solía ser. Un personaje sospechoso que intente entrar a un lugar como este tendría que ser un idiota.- Dijo Shotaro al llegar mientras veía múltiples cámaras de seguridad en la escuela.

Mientras en un rincón no muy apartado de donde se encontraba Shotaro pero que estaba fuera de las cámaras se encontraban Naguisa y Honoka tomando un descanso y dejar que sus hadas saliesen fuera.

-¡Ah, estas clases son demasiado complicadas, comparadas con las del Verone!- Exclamo Naguisa mientras se tumbaba en el suelo.

-Naguisa no deberías quejarte tanto mepo, Honoka no tiene esos problemas mepo.- Dijo Mepple sin apartarse de su amor.

-¿Como dices? ¿Quieres que no te de de comer durante los próximos días?- Pregunto Naguisa enfadada.

-¡¿Mepo?!- Dijo Mepple al no encontrar ninguna palabra para suplicar perdón sin renunciar a su orgullo.

-No tienes por que ser tan cruel con Mepple Naguisa, no es bueno que os peléis por cosas tan simples.- Trato de calmarla su amiga.

-Es cierto mi Mepple solo ha dicho la verdad mipo.- Protesto Mipple enfadada.

-Vale, Vale, dejadme en paz, no le quitare la comida.- Dijo Naguisa al verse en inferioridad, mientras sacaba un stagphone que les dio Philip.- A todo esto tu recuerdas la explicación que nos dieron Philip y Shotaro acerca de como se manejaba este cacharro.

-Por supuesto tampoco era tan difícil lo más complicado es memorizar los códigos del revolgarry, la moto, y, los sidecars pero dudo que los utilicemos aparte de los sidecars.- comento su amiga mientras miraba el suyo propio.

-Por que os los dieron mipo.- Pregunto Mipple mientras las dos hadas los miraban con confusión.

-Para estar comunicados, es que aunque parezcáis móviles no lo sois.- Dijo Honoka.

-Ni falta que hace mepo, nosotros somos mucho mas útiles que esos trastos mepo.- Dijo Mepple sintiéndose ofendido, a la vez que, tanto él como su amor continuaban mirando los stagphones pero con llamas en la mirada.

-Pero es cierto que no podéis funcionar como teléfonos y si cualquiera de nosotros se cruza con un dopant lo mejor seria poder pedir ayuda.- Dijo Honoka tratando de calmarlos.

-Ojala se rompan mepo.- Dijo Mepple mientras apartaba la mirada.

-Por cierto ahí algo que quería preguntarte Mepple.- Dijo Naguisa llamando la atención del grupo.

-¿A mi mepo?- Pregunto Mepple extrañado ladeando la cabeza.

-Si el otro día dijiste que habías notado una energía oscura pero no pudimos hablar de eso debido al ataque del dopant de la memoria Anomalocaris, me preguntaba. ¿Si esa energía era de esos tipos de la zona dotsuku?- Pregunto Naguisa haciendo que Honoka se sintiese inquieta ante esa posibilidad.

-Fue durante el tiroteo en el hotel en el que nosotros estábamos en el pasillo mepo, la sentí bastante alejada mepo, puede que incuso estuviese fuera de la ciudad mepo, pero desapareció antes de que acabase en tiroteo mepo, era bastante similar a la de los tipos de la zona dotsuku mepo, pero al mismo tiempo parecía completamente diferente mepo.- Trato de describir Mepple.

-Entonces no eran ellos.- Pregunto Honoka.

-No estamos seguros mipo, pero aún es pronto para asegurarlo mipo.- Aclaro Mipple, Naguisa y Honoka no sabían que pensar acerca de esto cuando Mipple vio a alguien en la entrada.- Eh, ese es Shotaro-san mipo.- Dijo llamando la atención del grupo.

En ese instante Todos vieron como una sombra cruzo la entrada y Shotaro salio tras ella, por su parte las chicas recogieron sus cosas mientras Mepple y Mipple volvían a sus formas de móviles, cuando oyeron varias voces acercándose.

-¡Un sospechoso!- Eran varios guardias de seguridad que se acercaron corriendo a Shotaro.

-¡Oye! Acabo de ver algo! Creo que el personaje sospechoso...- Comenzó a decir Shotaro antes de que los guardias lo rodeasen ante las miradas de las chicas.- Esperen. ¿Yo?

En otro punto Hikari estaba volviendo de una tienda cercana a la se había acercado para comprar a algo de comida para ella y sus amigas cuando vio pasar a Philip con la mirada perdida, de modo que decidió acercarse para averiguar que ocurría.

-Philip-san que ocurre.- Pregunto Hikari mientras se ponía a su lado.

-Tengo que averiguar algo.- Respondió Philip mientras continuaba a lo suyo.

-Pero, normalmente encuentras lo que buscas en la biblioteca planetaria. ¿Por qué lo estás buscando esta vez?- Pregunto Hikari.

-¡Había un libro que estaba cerrado con llave y no podía revisar su contenido!- Respondió Philip mirando a su alrededor.- ¡No puedo soportar ese tipo de cosas! El no esta aquí, lo que significa que.- Continuo Philip antes de ponerse de nuevo en marcha mientras Hikari le hacia mas preguntas que simplemente se limito a ignorar.

Mientras en la parte superior de unas escaleras que daban a una pequeña plaza enfrente de un edificio la cual estaba rodeada por una valla que estaba abierta, se encontraba un chaval que estaba sentado y apoyado en la valla mirando al cielo sin aparentemente pensar en nada.

-¡Te encontré!- Exclamo Philip a los pies de la escalera.- ¡Hinamoto Dango, de diecisiete años!

-¿Qué?- Exclamo Hikari al recordar de como sus compañeras de clase le hablaron de él el otro día.- ¿El mejor escolar de baile callejero?- Pregunto Hikari mientras Philip subió las escaleras hasta donde estaba el joven.

-¿Quién eres tú?- Le pregunto a Philip cuando llego a su lado.

-Disculpa.- Dijo Philip mientras cogía la bolsa que Hinamoto tenía al lado, el joven se dispuso a pararle cuando Hikari se disculpo por el comportamiento de Philip.

-¡Es un placer conocerle! ¡Por favor le pido perdón por Philip-san!- En ese instante Philip saco un reproductor de música que había en la bolsa y lo conecto.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- Le pregunto Hinamoto.

-¡Le pido perdón!- Dijo Hikari haciendo una reverencia.

En ese instante Philip se coloco en el centro de la plaza y se puso a bailar con gran maestría ante las miradas de Hinamoto, y Hikari, que no podían creérselo, incluso Porun y Lulun se asomaron a ver el espectáculo.

-¡Eso es asombroso, Philip-san!- Exclamo Hikari asombrada.

-Tras investigarlo, este tipo de cosas es un juego de niños.- Respondió Philip.- ¡Pero no pude aprender nada acerca del HEAVEN'S TORNADO!- Dijo Philip acercándose a Hinamoto.- ¡Por favor, enséñame el HEAVEN'S TORNADO!

-No puedo hacerlo más.- Dijo Hinamoto.- ¡No hay nada que pueda hacer por mí mismo!

-¿Por ti mismo?- Pregunto Philip.

-No estoy segura de lo que está pasando, pero. ¿No podría por favor, sólo mostrárselo?- Pregunto Hikari mientras Hinamoto recogía sus cosas.- ¡Philip-san no se calmará, a menos que lo vea!

-Como si me importará.- Dijo Hinamoto mientras se iba.

-¡Pero es un problema para la condición operativa de la agencia de detectives Narumi!- Dijo Hikari haciendo que Hinamoto se parase.

-¿Narumi?- Pregunto Hinamoto.

-Tengo una responsabilidad como administradora de la agencia.

-¿Tu eres la administradora?- Pregunto Hinamoto.- Estas bromeando.- Dijo antes de salir corriendo.

-¿Eh? ¿A dónde vas?- Pregunto Philip antes de salir tras él seguido por Hikari, mientras sin que ninguno se percatase, Mick, el gato de la Familia Sonozaki, miraba de lejos, subido en un extremo de la valla. Mientras en el instituto Shotaro seguía rodeado de guardias mientras Naguisa y Honoka se preguntaban si debían hacer algo al respecto.

-¿Pero que están haciendo esos? Han rodeado a quien no es.- Pregunto Naguisa.

-Desde luego mepo, se parecen a Naguisa mepo.- Dijo Mepple provocando que Naguisa le tirara de la cabeza, que casi se la arranca.

-Venga calmaos un poco hay que hacer algo.- Trato de calmarlos Honoka mientras Shotaro trataba de razonar con los guardias de seguridad.

-¡Miren, yo sé lo que ustedes piensan! Pero yo no soy el sospechoso.- Dijo antes de que los guardias se le arrimasen hasta el punto en el que estaban pegados a Shotaro, no literalmente claro.- Hay otro chico por aquí.- En ese instante todos, las chicas incluidas oyeron un grito que decía. ¿Quién eres tú? Y Shotaro aprovecho para escaparse mientras las chicas lo siguieron- ¡Os lo dije!

-¡E, espere!- Dijeron los guardias al salir corriendo tras Shotaro.

El grito vino del despacho del director quien se estaba levantando lentamente y asustado por el visitante inesperado que se encontraba en su despacho.

-¿Tú eres Hoshino?- Pregunto el visitante.

-¡Sí, lo soy!- Dijo el director sin saber que hacer frente al intruso, tenia piernas blancas atravesadas por venas azules, el torso tenia el mismo color pero no se veían las venas su pecho y hombros estaban cubiertos por una especie de protección marrón con grabados blancos y azules la protección parecía extenderse por sus brazos pero en lugar de los grabados tenía protuberancias azules, las manos tenían el mismo color y las mismas protuberancias, de la protección del pecho le salían varias alas de insectos que cubrían gran parte de su cuerpo, su cara era azul pero estaba cubiertas por las alas de una especie de cucaracha que parecía formar parte de su cabeza.

-¡Voy a exterminar las plagas en esta ciudad!- Dijo el intruso mientras empujo al director contra la pared con una sola mano.- Has herido profundamente a uno de sus estudiantes varones!- Al instante un fluido viscoso surgió de la mano que no había quitado de la cara del director, en ese instante entro Shotaro.

-Maldito.- Dijo Shotaro antes de saltar y separar a los dos justo antes de que entrasen las chicas.

-¿Qué, es eso?- Pregunto Naguisa con cara de asco.

-Parece una cucaracha.- Dijo Honoka mientras Shotaro y el dopant forcejeaban y Shotaro trataba de ponerse el Double Driver.

En ese momento Hinamoto se disponía a coger un autobús publico al que Philip y Hikari también subieron.

-Oh, oh.- Dijo Philip mientras se paraba.- Hikari-chan, no lo pierdas de vista. ¿De acuerdo?

-¿Por que?- Pregunto Hikari, Philip se limito a mostrarle el Double Driver que se materializo en su cintura y activo su memoria llamando así la atención de varios pasajeros. ¡CYCLONE! Por su parte Shotaro que persiguió al dopant hasta la azotea hizo lo propio con la suya antes de que ambos iniciasen la transformación.¡JOKER!

-¡Henshin!- ¡CYCLONE, JOKER! Entonces mientras la armadura de Double se materializaba las chicas iniciaron su propia transformación.

\- ¡Doble aurora Boreal! - Gritaron al unisono Naguisa y Honoka que se vieron envueltas es una luz arco iris, que desapareció a los pocos segundos dejando ver a las dos chicas vestidas con sus trajes de precure. - Guardiana de la luz cure black. - Comenzó diciendo Naguisa. - Guardiana de la luz cure white. - Continuo Honoka. - Juntas somos precure. - Dijeron de nuevo al unisono. - Siervos de la oscuridad. - Dijo esta vez Honoka mientras señalaba al aire.- Es hora de que volváis a casa.- concluyo Naguisa señalando al frente.

-¿Qué, es esto?

-¡Vamos a hacerlo!- Dijo Double alzando su mano hacía el dopant, mientras Hikari había consiguió sentar el cuerpo de Philip mientras ella se sentó a su lado.

-¡Oh maldición, parecemos enamorados!- Dijo Hikari con la cara roja de vergüenza mientras miraba hacia los lados para asegurarse de que nadie los veía cuando asomo Porun.

-Enamorados popu, enamorados popu.- Dijo Porun justo antes de que Hikari tratase de taparlo cuando el cuerpo de Philip se cayo hacia ella obligándola a dejar descubierto a Porun que repitió lo mismo una y otra vez haciendo que Hikari se pusiese completamente roja que no podía hacer nada salvo confiar en que nadie lo hubiese escuchado.

-Vosotros. ¿sois los rumoreados Precure y Kamen Rider? ¿Eh?- Pregunto el dopant sin mostrar demasiado interés.

-¿Y qué?- Pregunto Double mientras White se puso en guardia y Black se preparo a atacar en el momento que al dopant se le ocurriese hacer la broma del coosplay.

-Fuuto solo necesita un héroe.- Dijo el Dopant aliviando parcialmente a Black.

-Estoy en un apuro así que vamos a terminar con esto.- Dijo Philip antes de que Double lanzase una patada contra el dopant el cual la repelió con un puñetazo mientras evito los siguientes golpes y patadas que descargo Double reforzados por el poder de CYCLONE, en ese instante Black irrumpió con un golpe que hizo retroceder al dopant varios metros pero que no pareció resentirse mucho del golpe, instantes después White comenzó a luchar contra el dopant que consiguió mantenerse de igual a igual con ella, hasta que el dopant aprovecho la fuerza de un golpe que trataron de darle Black y Double para impulsarse hacia atrás y ponerse a distancia del grupo.

-Es rápido, incluso comparable a la velocidad de CYCLONE.- Dijo Philip.

-En ese caso. ¿Qué tal esto?- Dijo Shotaro mientras cambiaba sus memorias. ¡TRIGGER! ¡CYCLONE, TRIGGER! En ese momento el dopant que cargo a gran velocidad contra el grupo se vio obligado a evitar los múltiples disparos por parte de Double.

-¡Demasiado rápido!- Exclamo Black al ver como el dopant conseguía evitar todos los disparos.

-¡Entonces vamos a hacer esto!-Dijo Philip cambiando su memoria. ¡LUNA! ¡LUNA, TRIGGER! Al instante Double disparo varios proyectiles que el dopant creyó haber evitado.

-¡No importa cuantas veces lo intentéis!- Sin embargo enseguida se percato de que los proyectiles seguían flotando a su espalda.-¿Qué?- Dijo antes de encajar de lleno todos los disparos que había "esquivado".

-Vamos a terminar.- Exclamo Philip.

-Si.- Respondieron Shotaro y las chicas mientras Double introdujo su memoria en su pistola.¡TRIGGER MAXIMUM DRIVE! Las chicas se dieron las manos y se prepararon todos para dar el golpe de gracia cuando de pronto un Stagphone apareció volando y Philip lo cogió ante el asombro de las chicas, el dopant, incluso Shotaro.

-¿Hola? ¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto Philip.

-¡Philip, Dango está bajándose del autobús!- Dijo Hikari por el Stagphone.

-¿Qué has dicho?- Pregunto Philip asta que Shotaro le agarro la mano tratando de hacer que volviese a la pelea.

-Oye. ¿Qué estás haciendo en medio de la pelea?

-Hikari-chan, sólo trata de mantenerlo dentro.- Dijo Philip recuperando su mano.

-¡Oye, concéntrate!- Dijo Black mientras Shotaro volvio a agarrarle la mano a Philip.

-Acabaré con vosotros la próxima vez.- Dijo el dopant antes de saltar del edificio para escapar, el grupo se asomo para tratar de encontrarlo pero no pudieron verlo.

-Lo perdimos de vista. Encargaos del resto.- Dijo Philip antes de cancelar la transformación.

-¡Oye, Philip!- Grito Shotaro en vano.

-¿Pero en que estaba pensando Philip?- Pregunto Honoka.

-La culpa la tiene ese cacharro mepo, por aparecer en el peor momento mepo.- Protesto Mepple que aún se sentía molesto porque las chicas tuviesen también sus propios stagphones.

-No es cierto y lo sabes.- Dijo Naguisa con una mirada sarcástica mientras se reía entre dientes del pique de Mepple con los stagphones.

Mientras en una parada de autobús Dango se bajo seguido a duras penas por Hikari quien arrastraba el cuerpo de Philip.

-¡Date prisa! ¡Se está escapando!- Dijo Philip apenas hubo vuelto a su cuerpo.

-¡Lo, se!

-¡Muévete!

-¡Lo siento! ¡Pero podrías caminar por ti mismo!

En ese instante en la mansión Sonozaki Wakana estaba hablando con su padre mientras jugaban al ajedrez, damas, y, domino al mismo tiempo.

-Padre. ¿Estás familiarizado con el dopant que está causando conmoción recientemente?

-Creo que fue la Cockroach Memory.- Respondió Ryubei.

-Él parece ser un individuo bastante retorcido.

-Pero él debe proporcionar una muestra bastante interesante.- En ese momento ambos pararon las partidas simultaneas al oír el maullido de un gato y como cayeron varias piezas, entonces vieron como Mick estaba caminando por los tableros.

-Oh, Mick. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Has encontrado algo? ¡Ahora, ahora!- Dijo Ryubei cogiendo al gato mientras Kirihiko observaba desde una habitación contigua tratando de mantenerse oculto. En ese instante el patriarca de la familia cogió una memoria de la mesa. ¡SMILODON! Y la introdujo en un Driver que le coloco a Mick dejando a este en el suelo antes de que se convirtiese en un dopant. Se apoyaba sobre dos patas, ya que tenía un cuerpo similar al de un humano pero tenía varias zonas de su cuerpo descubiertas sin pelo, mientras que su patas delanteras parecían las mandíbulas de un tigre separadas en derecha e izquierda.- Ten cuidado. ¿De acuerdo?- Le dijo a Mick antes de que saliese corriendo.- ¡Kirihiko! Trata de no dejar que Mick te superé.

-¡Sho-chan! ¡Cuanto tiempo sin verte!- Exclamo una de las compañeras de Naguisa y Honoka que iba acompañada por otra de sus compañeras, el grupo se encontraba en la terraza de una cafetería cercana al instituto la misma en la que conocieron a Watcherman, Shotaro estaba tomando un café, mientras Honoka y Naguisa prefirieron tomar un té mientras Naguisa sujetaba a Mepple.

-Oye, has vuelto a crecer, Elizabeth.- Dijo Shotaro.

-¿Pero ustedes se conocen?- Preguntaron las chicas.

-Lo mismo podríamos preguntaros a vosotras.- Respondió la acompañante.

-Calmaos todos, Queen Naguisa es la sobrina del jefe y se esta quedando con nosotros junto a sus amigas, y, Naguisa, Queen y Elizabeth me dan información determinada cuando la necesito.- Aclaro Shotaro tratando de evitar otro posible conflicto.

-¿Y como es que te acompañan?- Pregunto Queen.

-Simplemente me siguen a todas partes.- Dijo Shotaro provocando que Naguisa le dirigiese una mirada de enfado a la vez que volvía a estrangular a Mepple sin darse cuenta quien poco pudo hacer a parte de quedarse quieto para evitar que lo descubriesen, por su parte Honoka se limito a reír por lo bajo ante el enfado de su compañera.- Quería preguntaros por el caso en el que estoy trabajando, sobre la captura de un personaje sospechoso en la escuela Kazehana.- Continuo explicando Shotaro, a Naguisa le supo mal que prefiriese preguntarles a otras estudiantes antes que a ellas acerca de su escuela, pero lo entendió dado que ellas no llevaban mucho tiempo en la misma y por otra parte Queen y Elizabeth estaban siempre informadas de todo lo que ocurría en la misma así que se limito a calmarse, y, a dejar respirar a Mepple.- Y resulta que el director a sido atacado. Por eso quiero cualquier información que vosotras, que saben todo acerca de las escuelas de Fuuto, puedan tener.

-No, puede ser. ¿De verdad?- Dijo Elizabeth mientras cogía su móvil.- Mirad esto, es una página muy escondida.- Mientras mostraba una pagina web en el móvil, era de fondo negro con un insecticida cuyas rociadas mostraban letras verdes viscosas y debajo varios nombres en letras rojas al lado de calaveras que estaban debajo de la palabra target(objetivo).

-¿Control de plagas del Bajo Mundo?- Pregunto Honoka al ver el titulo.- Esto debe de ser de ese Dopant.

-Ahí está ese nombre, Hoshino de la escuela Kazehana.- Señalo Elizabeth.

-Hoshino de la escuela Kazehana es una molestia. El totalmente destruyo mi vida. Por favor, encárgate de él.- Continuo leyendo Honoka.

-Dios. ¿Quién es ese loco?- Pregunto Queen.- Conozco a esta chica, tan linda, y buena también.

-¿Linda y buena? ¿El director?- Preguntaron Naguisa y Honoka a la vez.

-¡No, idiotas! ¡Hay más de un Hoshino!- Dijo Elizabeth recogiendo su móvil.

-¡Tienen el mismo apellido, por lo que él fue tras el equivocado! Pobre.- Aclaro Queen.

-¿Así que estás diciendo que el misterioso cliente está conectado a esa tal Hoshino? ¡Muy bien, gracias!- Dijo Shotaro mientras él se levantaba y las chicas también lo hicieron.

-No vais a encontrar a Hoshino en la escuela.- Dijo Elizabeth haciendo que el grupo se parase.

Mientras Hinamoto llego a la escuela que se hallaba rodeada por coches patrulla y muchos agentes de policía y una multitud de personas que querían enterarse de que había ocurrido.

-Disculpe.- Dijo Hinamoto mientras dejaba atrás a la multitud para acercarse a la escuela donde estaban Makura y Jin-san.- Oye. ¿Algo le ocurrió a Chizuru?

-Oye. ¿Quien te crees que eres?- Pregunto Makura mientras apartaba a Hinamoto de Jin-san.

-Cállate, tú eres sólo un tonto de bajo rango.- Dijo Hinamoto.

-¿De bajo rango?- Dijo Makura antes de dejarse caer al suelo y agarrarse a la pierna de Jin-san como un niño suplicando.- Incluso un niño como éste piensa que soy de bajo rango.

-No dejes que te moleste, porque es la verdad.- Dijo Jin-san sin pensárselo dos veces.- Muy bien muchacho, escucha. Yo no sé quién es Chizuru, pero la víctima no fue ella. Es Hoshino Takeshi. Takeshi, Takeshi. ¿Eh? Tenia un bonito nombre.- Continuo meditando Jin-san mientras Hinamoto se fue corriendo al interior de la escuela en ese instante se le acercaron Hikari y Philip a hablar con él.

-¿Que ocurre, detective?- Pregunto Hikari al ver tantos coches patrulla alrededor de su escuela.

-¡Era un chico, y ahora es una chica de secundaria! Los chicos son chicas y las chicas son chicos. Que dolor de cabeza.- Dijo Jin-san que aún no se había dado cuenta de que Hikari no era Hinamoto.

-Perdone señor pero creo que se confunde.- Dijo Hikari sintiéndose ligeramente avergonzada.

-¿Qué crees que haces corrigiendo al detective Jinno?- Dijo Makura mientras se levantaba de golpe, cuando de pronto Hikari vio como Philip se fue hacia la escuela.

-¡Oye, espera Philip-san!- Dijo Hikari antes de salir tras él.

-Ella no me hizo caso.- Dijo Jin-san.

-¡Chizuru! ¿Dónde está Chizuru?- Gritaba Hinamoto mientras corría por la escuela hasta que llego a una zona rodeada por una cinta policial y varios estudiantes curiosos.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- Pregunto un profesor en chándal, posiblemente profesor de gimnasia que se acerco hacia el joven.- ¡Hinamoto! ¡Hoshino ni siquiera está aquí hoy!

-¡Mentiroso! ¡Estás tratando de esconderla de mí!- Dijo enfadado antes de saltar la cinta policial, entonces saco su reproductor de música y lo conecto antes de empezar a bailar ante las miradas de los estudiantes.- Déjame que te vea.- En ese instante llegaron Hikari y Philip y pudieron ver el espectáculo.- ¿Sólo vas a ignorarme? ¡Chizuru!

-¡Increíble!- Exclamo Hikari.- ¡Realmente es un bailarín asombroso!

-¿Chizuru?- Pregunto Philip.

-¡Suficiente!- Dijo el profesor recogiendo las cosas de Hinamoto y apagando su reproductor.- ¿Por qué volviste tan repentinamente después de dejar la escuela?

-¡Solo déjame ver a Chizuru!

-¡Escucha, Hoshino no es tu pareja!

-¿Pareja?- Volvio a preguntar Philip.

-¡Ella está muy concentrada en la natación ahora! Así que mantente alejado de ella!- Le dijo el profesor mientras le devolvía todas sus cosas de mala manera.

-¿Ella está en la piscina de nuevo?- Dijo Hinamoto antes de salir corriendo de nuevo.

-¡Ya veo, eso lo explica todo!- Dijo Philip.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué?- Trato de preguntarle Hikari.

-¡El HEAVEN'S TORNADO es una técnica en pareja! ¡Y su pareja era Hoshino Chizuru! ¡Así que si los juntamos de nuevo, podremos ser capaces de verlo!- Explico Philip antes de salir tras Hinamoto, a través de un sendero por un parque, sin embargo a mitad de camino antes de que pudiesen alcanzar a Hinamoto el SMILODON Dopant se interpuso en su camino corriendo a su alrededor a tal velocidad que apenas podía distinguirse lo que era.

-¿Qué es esto?- Pregunto Hikari.

-Huele como a un animal.- Dijo Philip antes de que el dopant se detuviese frente a ellos, al instante Hikari inicio su transformación.

-¡Luminoso! !Shining Stream¡- Grito y al instante Un chorro de luz la envolvió y al desvanecerse estaba vestida con un traje rosa y llevaba un par de coletas enormes mientras sujetaba una especie de corazón en sus manos.- ¡Vida brillante Shiny Luminous! ¡El corazón y los deseos de la luz reuníos todos de nuevo!- Entonces se puso delante de Philip preparándose para defenderlo, en ese instante Philip se dio cuenta de lo que había en la cintura del dopant.

-Si está usando un driver. ¿Entonces es un teniente?- El dopant simplemente se puso en posición.- ¿Has venido a llevarme de regreso?- Sin decir una sola palabra el dopant se lanzo contra ellos, mientras Shotaro y las chicas continuaban su investigación en una piscina cercana.

-¡Perdón!- dijo Naguisa tratando de captar la atención de una de las monitoras.

-Si.

-¿Sabe usted dónde podemos encontrar a Hoshino Chizuru?- Pregunto Honoka.

-Creo que ya se ha ido. Ella ha estado entrenando sin parar últimamente.

-Gracias.- Concluyo Naguisa, pero en cuanto la monitora se fue Shotaro se dio cuenta de que Hinamoto estaba a su lado mirando a la piscina.

-Chizuru.

-Oye. ¿Eres amigo de Hoshino Chizuru?- Pregunto Shotaro mientras el grupo se acercaba a Hinamoto.

-¿Y tú? ¿Por qué la conoces?- En ese instante se oyó un grito y Hinamoto salió corriendo mientras el grupo lo seguía.-¿Chizuru?- Mientras en el vestuario Roachstar se acercaba lentamente a Chizuru.

-Hoshino Chizuru de la Escuela Kazehana. ¿Verdad?

-¿Quién eres tú? ¡Aléjate de mí!

-Voy a exterminar a todas las plagas de esta ciudad.

-¡Detente! ¿Por qué haces esto?

-Tus acciones han dañado profundamente el corazón de un chico.

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿De quién estás hablando?

-Hinamoto Dango. ¡Tú exterminio es la solicitud de ese muchacho!

-Dango.- Dijo decaída Chizuru antes de que el Dopant la atacase.

-Detente.- Dijo Shotaro mientras le daba una patada al Dopant para apartarlo de Chizuru mientras Hinamoto se acerco a Chizuru.

-¡Chizuru!

-¡No!- Dijo esta antes de salir del vestuario seguida por Hinamoto.

-¡Espera, Chizuru!

-¡Otra vez vosotros!

-¡Philip!- Dijo Shotaro mientras se colocaba el Double driver. En ese momento tanto Philip como Luminous continuaban huyendo del SMILODON Dopant mientras, que cada vez que este se acercaba Luminous convocaba un escudo para bloquearlo como buenamente podía cuando de pronto se materializo el Double Driver en la cintura de Philip.

-¿Ahora? ¡No puedo, estamos siendo atacados por uno de sus tenientes!- Dijo Philip antes de que el Dopant saltase sobre ellos de nuevo justo antes de que Luminous convocase un nuevo escudo que se rompió cuando el Dopant choco con él, haciendo que ambos cayesen al suelo antes de salir corriendo asta una carretera cercana.

-¡Es por eso que te dije que no vagues por ahí!- Dijo Shotaro mientras seguía a las chicas ya transformadas que habían perseguido al Dopant hasta la entrada de la piscina.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no te transformas? Kamen Rider- Dijo el Dopant señalando a Shotaro mientras esquivaba a las chicas.

-¡Cállate! Tengo mis propios problemas. ¿Sabes?

-¡Si vais a interponeros en mi camino, entonces voy a exterminaros también!

Mientras Philip y Luminous seguían huyendo del SMILODON Dopant cruzando la carretera por un paso a nivel.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer Philip-san?

-¡Estoy pensando! 14:57, 15:04, 15:23 ¡Ahí esta!- Dijo Pililo deteniéndose a mitad del paso tras revisar su reloj, y mirando a una camioneta que se acercaba.-¡Vamos a tener que saltar!

-¿Estás loco?

En ese instante el Dopant apareció a gran velocidad por el lado opuesto del paso, y Luminous se puso en posición de batalla, pero antes de poder hacer nada Philip la agarro del brazo y se dispuso a saltar.

-3, 2, 1. ¡0!

Justo cuando el Dopant se abalanzo sobre ellos nuevamente Philip salto del paso sobre la furgoneta mientras sujetaba a Luminous Cayendo justo en la parte trasera de la furgoneta que transportaba varias bolsas de ropa vieja que Luminous pareció agradecer que no fueran de basura, mientras en el paso el Dopant trato de localizarlos pero al no poder hacerlo araño repetidas veces la barandilla para luego volver a su forma de gato.

-¡Nos salvamos!- Dijo Luminous mientras volvía a ser Hikari.

-¡Shotaro, lo siento por la espera!- ¡LUNA!- Henshin.

Mientras en la piscina Shotaro hizo lo propio mientras recibía un ataque por parte del dopant. ¡LUNA, JOKER! justo cuando se completo la transformación Shotaro estiro su brazo y se posiciono junto a las chicas.

-Jo. ¿Por que has tardado tanto?- Se quejo Black.

-Luego os lo cuento dijo Philip.- Justo antes de que Double le diese un puñetazo al Dopant seguido de una patada que Black aprovecho para lanzar un golpe que envió a su enemigo a unos cuantos metros, haciendo que este perdiese momentáneamente su paciencia y cargase contra White que consiguió derribarlo e inmovilizarlo contra el suelo. Tras esto Double decidió cambiar de memorias. ¡LUNA, TRIGGER!

-¡Ahora te tenemos a ti!- Dijeron Shotaro y Philip a la vez antes de disparar una ráfaga de energía que se dividió en muchas otras y que golpearon al dopant en cuanto White lo libero. Mientras en la entrada del aparcamiento Hinamoto seguía a Chizuru tratando de explicarse.

-¡Chizuru! ¡Sólo espera un segundo, Chizuru!

De pronto la pared delante de ellos exploto atravesada por el Dopant a causa del ataque mientras Double le perseguía y disparaba al mismo tiempo.

-¡Vamos a acabar con él esta vez, pareja!- Dijo Shotaro justo cuando llegaron las chicas, pero en ese instante Philip se dio cuenta de como Hinamoto estaba hablando con Chizuru.

-Chizuru, yo…

-¡No me toques! Tú intentaste, matarme.

-Eso fue…

-¡No puedo creerte! No quiero volver a verte de nuevo!

-¡Chizuru!, ¡Chizuru!

Los intentos de explicación por parte del joven Hinamoto fueron en vano y Chizuru salio corriendo mientras Hinamoto se callo al tratar de seguirla.

-¿No quiere volverlo a ver? ¿Que paso con el HEAVEN'S TORNADO?- Dijo Philip haciendo caso omiso a la pelea de nuevo.

-¡Oye! ¿De qué estás hablando?- Preguntaron Shotaro, las chicas y sus dos hadas a la vez.

-¡Tenéis la guardia baja!- Respondió el dopant corriendo hacia ellos.

-¡Date prisa y disparale!- Dijo Shotaro tratando de centrarlo mientras las precure recuperaban su posición demasiado tarde, el dopant consiguió agarrar las memorias de Double para sorpresa del grupo, y, ademas aprovecho la sorpresa para agarrar también a Mipple.

-¡Voy a tomar estos!- Dijo sosteniendo sus recién adquiridos trofeos.

-¿Qué? ¿Él nos robó las memorias?- Dijo Shotaro comprobando el Double Driver.

-¡Mipple/ mepo!- Exclamaron tanto Honoka como Mepple a la vez.

-¡Socorro mipo!- Dijo Mipple tratando en vano de soltarse del agarre del dopant que simplemente se reía de sus esfuerzos.

-Philip.- Grito Shotaro tratando de espabilar a su mitad derecha.


	8. Capitulo 8: Buscando a C El héroe danza

Kamen Rider - Precure Max Double Heart

Capitulo 8: Buscando a C/ El héroe danzante demuestra lo que sabe.

-¡Devuélvenoslos!- Grito Shotaro al dopant que jugueteaba con las memorias en una mano mientras con la otra agarraba a Mipple para que no pudiese escapar.

-¿Sois estúpidos?- Pregunto antes de cargar contra ellos a toda velocidad, mientras les golpeaba al aprovecharse de la ausencia de Philip y el desconcierto de las chicas, consiguiendo derribar al grupo en poco tiempo.

-¡No podemos seguir el ritmo de su velocidad!- Dijo Shotaro tratando de levantarse

-Maldita sea mepo, tenemos que hacer algo mepo, tenemos que salvar a Mipple mepo.- Decía Mepple sin dejar de retorcerse desesperado por la perdida de su amada.

-Tranquilo Mepple la rescataremos.- Dijo Naguisa.

-Si no nos vamos a rendir.-Continuo Honoka.

En ese instante el dopant arremetió una vez más contra el grupo tras lo cual se prepararon para el contraataque.

-La próxima vez que venga directamente hacia nosotros...- Comenzó a decir Shotaro antes de esquivar otro golpe del dopant mientras se ponía en pie y cambiaba sus memorias, pero recibió otro golpe.

-¡Ahora!- Dijo justo antes de una nueva envestida. ¡HEAT, METAL! En ese instante, el dopant impacto contra la vara en llamas de Double recién materializada y el grupo aprovecho para levantarse y contraatacar Double con su vara en llamas, y las precure con una combinación de golpes, pero mientras esto ocurría el dopant cogió de nuevo las memorias de Double y aprovecho para coger a Mepple.

-¿Que?- El grupo no podía creer lo que veía, en ese instante las chicas volvieron a su forma civil.

-No.- Exclamaron ambas a la vez.

-Suéltanos.- Gritaba Mepple tratando de escapar junto a su amada los cuales ni siquiera podían abandonar su forma de teléfonos.

-Silencio.- Dijo de mala gana el dopant segregando de nuevo su mucosidad con la que cubrió a las hadas para inmovilizarlas.- ¡Yo siempre cumplo con mis peticiones! ¡Y voy a tomar estas Gaia Memorys también, junto con estas curiosidades.- Dijo mostrando su botín de guerra para luego salir corriendo.

Ya fuera y con Shotaro en forma humana el grupo trato inútilmente de localizarlo.

-Maldita sea esto no puede estar ocurriendo.- Dijo Naguisa mirando a todas partes sin parar, con la esperanza de verlo.

-No, Mepple, Mipple.- Dijo Honoka tratando de contener las lágrimas.

-Tranquilizaos, así no los ayudamos, lo que hay quehacer es localizarlo para salvarlos.- Las dos jóvenes no se sentían capaces de admitirlo, pero sabían que Shotaro tenía razón si querían ayudar la mejor manera no era llorar sino buscarlos.- De hecho quizás podamos obtener información.- Aclaro el detective dirigiéndose hacia Hinamoto que estaba sentado cerca de ellos.

-¡Oye! Debido a ti, perdimos nues...- Comenzó a decir Shotaro cuando fue cortado Por Hinamoto.

-Ya ha terminado. Ella ya no quiere volver a verme.

Mientras en la camioneta Philip recobro el conocimiento.

-¿Qué? ¡Espera un segundo! ¿Que pasará con el HEAVEN'S TORNADO?

De vuelta a la oficina Naguisa y Honoka le contaron a Hikari lo ocurrido durante la batalla contra el dopant, y, como secuestro a Mepple y Mipple, tras escuchar la historia tanto Hikari, como Porun y Lulun no podían creer lo que acababan de escuchar y las dos hadas incluso se pusieron a llorar preguntando cuando iban a volver, por lo cual decidieron dejarlos el el garaje del revolgarry junto a Hikari mientras el resto hablaban con Hinamoto.

-Fuiste tú quien lanzó esta nota. ¿Verdad?- Pregunto Shotaro mostrando la carta que estaba atada a la piedra, mientras las chicas trataban de prestar atención pero sin poder evitar mirar a Philip que no paraba de escribir en las paredes.

-Entonces. ¿Por qué te escapaste?- Dijo Hikari saliendo del garaje, quien aparentemente había conseguido calmar a sus dos hadas y había decidido unirse a la conversación.- ¡Ya te dije que yo era una administradora de esta agencia.

-No te extrañes.- Dijo Shotaro mirando ligeramente hacia un lado ganándose por un instante una mirada acusatoria de Naguisa y Honoka y otra de incomprensión por parte de Hikari.- Porque lo entiendo, una niña como administradora de una agencia de detectives haría preocuparse a cualquiera.-En ese instante entendieron lo que quería decir Shotaro ya que desde el punto de vista de un cliente una situación así no inspira mucha confianza.

-No lo soporto.- Se quejo Naguisa.

-Entonces. ¿Cómo supiste que iba a ser el objetivo?- Pregunto Honoka.

-El que hizo la petición al control de plagas del bajo mundo, fui yo.

Esta respuesta hizo que todos incluido Philip se extrañasen y prestasen aún mas atención al rumbo de los acontecimientos.

-¡Yo me dejé llevar! Yo quería que ella estuviera muerta.

-¿Por qué harías algo tan estúpido?- Pregunto Shotaro.

-Estábamos haciéndolo bien hace un año.- Comenzó a decir Hinamoto recordando como era su relación con Chizuru.

-¿Estás listo? ¡Sí! ¡Aquí voy!- Dijo Chizuru durante las practicas de baile.

-¡Muy bueno! ¿No?- Le respondió Hinamoto antes de unirse al baile.- ¡Vamos a hacerlo juntos!

-Ella siempre estaba pensando en los bailes que podíamos hacer juntos. Me encantó la forma en que ella tuviera en mente un sólo objetivo. Ella era la mejor pareja que podría haber pedido, y que lo íbamos a intentar todo para las competiciones globales. Incluso empezábamos a trabajar en un movimiento original, el HEAVEN'S TORNADO. Pero entonces, poco después de eso, ella dejó de ir al las prácticas de baile, y de repente entró al club de natación.

-¿Por que?

-¡No tiene nada que ver contigo Dango!

-¡Deja de joder! ¡Di algo!

-¡Le pregunté por qué! Pero nunca me lo explicó. Me deprimí, y entonces un día me encontré ese sitio web.

-Permítanme exterminar las plagas que llenaron su corazón con tinieblas.- Leyó extrañado en su teléfono antes de escribir con rabia el nombre de Chizuru en la lista de objetivos.

-¡Yo no creía que fuera de verdad! Pero cuando las personas de ese sitio comenzaron a ser asesinados de verdad.

-Así que por eso hiciste la solicitud como un chiquillo.- Aclaro Shotaro.

-¡Solo estabas haciendo lo que querías!- Dijo Hikari.

-¡Eso es terrible!- Continuo Naguisa.

-¡Está bien! Sabemos lo que tenemos que hacer. Primero...- Comenzó a decir Shotaro con intención de calmar los ánimos, cuando Philip lo interrumpió.

-Si te volvieras a reconciliar con ella, podrías realizar el HEAVEN'S TORNADO. ¿No?

-¡Primero tenemos que lidiar con el Dopant!- Respondieron Shotaro y Naguisa al mismo tiempo.- Él tomó cuatro de nuestras memorias, a Mepple y Mipple. ¿Recuerdas?

-Entendido. Hasta luego.

-Oye, espera.- Trato de protestar en vano Shotaro cuando Philip se fue al garaje.- ¿Cómo se supone que vamos a encontrar a este tipo sin tu ayuda?

Ya en el garaje Philip se puso a hacer una búsqueda en la librería planetaria.

-Chicos y chicas, disputas, reconciliación.- Dijo mientras bastantes estanterías desaparecieron- Eso no lo reduce mucho- Se quejo Philip mientras se disponía a revisar el libro más cercano.- Esto debería hacerlo.

Mientras tanto Shotaro se marcho en su moto a investigar por su cuenta acompañado por Naguisa y Honoka, mientras hacía uno de sus monólogos.

-Ya que no tenía más remedio, me puse a buscar al vengador del bajo mundo a la manera antigua.

Mas tarde en una calle cercana Santa estaba haciendo propaganda cuando llego el grupo.

-¡Feliz Navidad! Un fuera de temporada. ¡Feliz Navidad! ¡Es el club del manga de Fuuto, qué les parece, estamos teniendo una gran venta!

-¡Santa-can! Te llamé antes. ¿Pudiste encontrar algo?- Pregunto Shotaro.

-¡Sostén esto un segundo!- Dijo Santa dándole el cartel a Shotaro para ponerse a buscar en su saco, en ese momento Shotaro le dio el cartel a Naguisa mientras el se centraba en Santa, cosa que le sentó fatal a la chica quien decidió darle el cartel a su amiga para después agarrar a Shotaro con una llave de lucha libre.

\- Querías…, pero no os peléis.- Dijo santa consiguiendo calmar la situación y separar a los dos "Compañeros"- Querías información sobre Roachstar. ¿Verdad?- Dijo mostrando un manga cuya portada era un dibujo del Dopant.

-¿Qué es esto?- Pregunto Honoka.

-¿Un manga?- Pregunto Naguisa mientras Shotaro lo cogía para revisarlo.

-Es un doujinshi que se ha estado circulando en el mundo subterráneo. Parece la predicción de quien sera la siguiente víctima, así que la gente se ha estado preguntando si Roachstar es el que lo hizo.

-¿Anunciar a quien vas a asesinar en un manga?- Dijo Shotaro mientras seguía pasando las paginas.

-Es espeluznante.- Dijo Honoka ligeramente asustada.

-Es bastante raro.- Dijo Naguisa bastante desganada cogiendo el manga.

-Él debe estar bastante seguro.- Concluyo Shotaro.- Él no piensa que vaya a ser capturado.

-No hay detalles en la información de la publicación tampoco. Probablemente va a ser difícil obtener algo de ese libro.- Dijo santa antes de que Shotaro volviese a coger él manga de manos de Naguisa para revisar una de las paginas que había llamado su atención.

-Espera un segundo. ¡Ser capaz de ver la Torre de Fuuto desde este punto de vista!

-Es una zona que esta de camino a casa.- Dijo Honoka al fijarse en ella.

-¡Oh sí!- Dijo Santa.

-¡Tienes razón!- Confirmo Naguisa.

-¡Eso es bastante meticuloso, y muy realista!- Dijo Honoka.

-Si esto se basa realmente en lo que realmente ocurre. Entonces este edificio es el lugar en donde él vive.- Declaro el detective dando con esto una nueva esperanza a las chicas de poder salvar a sus hadas.

Mientras en el edificio Roachstar estaba hablando con Kirihiko por teléfono, en su forma humana era un hombre joven con una melena rizada y gafas que usaba ropa algo descuidada, su habitación tenia un aspecto bastante extraño con posters sacados seguramente de revistas y diferentes objetos como muñecas modelo de dibujo y reproducciones de la mascara de tutankamon adornando la habitación.

-¿Te llevaste las Gaia Memorys del Kamen Rider, y, los extraños objetos de las precure?- Pregunto con incredulidad el usuario de la Nazca memory.

-HEAT, TRIGGER, METAL, y LUNA.

-¿Cuatro de ellas?

-Intenté usar cada uno de ellos en mi ranura, pero no pasa nada. ¿Por qué?- Dijo mientras revisaba su ranura en el pie.

-Usted necesita un driver para utilizarlos.

-¿Driver?

-Sí, el cinturón que lleva puesto.

-Si tuvieras eso, usted podría convertirse en un vengador mucho más poderoso.

-Un vengador más poderoso?

-Así es, derrótalo y llévate su cinturón. ¿Estas preparado para ello?

-Sencillo.

-¡Ha, ha, ha, ha! ¡Qué confiado! ¿Respecto a esos objetos que se llevo de las Precure?

-Si, por lo visto parecen ser la fuente de su poder ya que no pudieron luchar cuando se los quite, pero.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Estas cosas a simple vista parecen teléfonos móviles pero, no me cave duda de que no lo son, en realidad, parecen estar vivos.

-¿Como, dices?

-El caso es que en cuanto cogí el primero el segundo comenzó a hablar y el otro también comenzó a hacerlo, además de que no dejaban de moverse tratando de que los soltase.

-Ya veo. Ha conseguido averiguar algo más.

-No estos tampoco funcionan puede que sean necesarias dos personas o que sea necesario la cooperación del objeto.

-Comprendo.- Dijo Kirihiko mientras su mujer se acercaba por atrás.- Voy a hablar con usted más tarde entonces. Cuento con usted.- Concluyo Kirihiko antes de colgar.

-Pareces algo feliz.

-Sayoko. ¿Estás en casa? Tengo buenas noticias, Kamen Rider.

-No necesitas decirlo. Sólo quiero ver los resultados.

-No voy a defraudarte.

-¿En serio? Perdóname si no me hago ilusiones.

De vuelta al piso el dopant estaba dibujando el asesinato de Chizuru.

-No subestimes mi poder, si extermino a esta plaga, él aparecería. Me ocupare de ambos con facilidad.- Dijo mientras dejaba su dibujo junto a otras hojas antes de coger a Mepple y Mipple y sentarse en su mesa a examinarlos más concienzudamente. Ya los había sacado de la viscosidad utilizada para inmovilizarlos, en su lugar les había puesto una serie de correas ligeramente elásticas lo más apretadas que pudo para que estos no pudieran moverse y aparentemente había dado resultado ya que aunque trataron de escaparse apenas podían agitarse debido a las correas.

Una vez se sentó en su mesa dejo a Mipple en ella y paso a examinar a Mepple sin quitarle las correas, de forma que solo pudo inspeccionar el exterior sin poder encontrar nada y decidió tratar de hablar con él.

-¿Que se supone que sois, especie de teléfonos?- Trato de preguntar sin mucho éxito, tras lo cual dejo a Mepple para coger a Mipple.- Tal vez debería desmontarlos.- En ese instante y ante el posible destino de su amada Mepple no pudo seguir callado.

-Suéltala maldito mepo.- Ante esta protesta la atención de Roachstar se centro por completo en Mepple que no dejaba de agitarse de un lado a otro sin poder moverse.

-De acuerdo entonces empezare por ti.- Dijo metiendo a Mipple en una pequeña bolsa que parecía haber sido echa para guardarlos era negra y tenía estampado un corazón roto con la señal de prohibido y rodeado de cucarachas en ese instante las dos hadas empezaron a preocuparse ante las evidentes consecuencias de las palabras de Mepple.- Veamos que eres.- Dijo mientras retiraba las correas para tratar de abrir a Mepple quien se resistió como pudo hasta que su captor decidió forzarlo usando un par de destornilladores haciendo palanca, cuando consiguió abrirlo y vio la cabeza de Mepple simplemente se rió antes de hablar.- No me esperaba que hubiese una cabeza de oso de peluche ahí dentro, dime. ¿Estas dispuesto a hablar ahora?

-Simplemente déjanos marchar, mepo.

-Como quieras eso lo hará más divertido.- Dijo mostrando varios destornilladores mientras se imaginaba a Mepple dividido en varias piezas con la cabeza suelta.

-¡Mepo!- En ese instante Mepple empezó a temblar e intentar soltarse de nuevo sin éxito, antes de que Roachstar lo apoyase boca abajo en la mesa y tratase de desmontarlo.- **¡MEPO!**

Mientras Chizuru corría por las calles desesperada igual que en las ilustraciones del manga cuando se paro un momento para descansar y vigilar a su alrededor.

-No hay nadie allí.- En ese instante la sombra de una mano se le acerco por detrás y se poso sobre su hombro, entonces la chica comenzó a darse la vuelta lentamente para después apartarse de golpe y ver a la persona que se le había acercado, que resulto ser Philip.

-¿Eh? ¿Hay algo malo en mi forma de llamar tu atención?

Mientras Shotaro y las chicas llegaron al lugar de las imágenes para investigar.

-Desde el ángulo de las imágenes, debería estar por aquí dijo Shotaro inspeccionando su entorno mientras Naguisa revisaba el manga.

-¿Pero que es esto?- Dijo Naguisa llamando la atención de sus compañeros.

-¿Que ocurre?- Preguntaron a la vez.

-Mirad esto.- Dijo mostrando un par de paginas del manga en el que Roachstar derrotaba a las dos jóvenes al inmovilizarlas con su mucosidad, aunque en el dibujo sus caras estaban completamente negras como si fuesen sombras todo el grupo se dio cuenta de que eran ellas.- Como se atreve a dibujar esto.- Dijo Naguisa arrugando el manga.

-La verdad es bastante desagradable por su parte.- Dijo Honoka.

-Sin embargo la peor parte es que no esta tan alejado de como se han desarrollado los acontecimientos.- Dijo Shotaro ganándose una mirada en llamas por parte de Naguisa, pero que no paso de ahí en cuanto Shotaro señalo.- No hay duda, ese es el lugar.- En ese instante todos se fijaron en un edificio que era calcado al dibujo.

En ese momento en el garaje Hikari estaba guiando a Dango que tenia los ojos vendados.

-Oye. ¿De qué se trata todo esto? ¿Qué quieres de mí?

-¡No tengo ni idea! Pregúntale a Philip.- Dijo Hikari mientras llevaba a Dango al centro de la sala donde se choco con Chizuru que también tenía los ojos vendados, Hikari decidió retirarse mientras los jóvenes se retiraban el vendaje, y mientras las paredes del revolgarry comenzaban a cerrarse con los jóvenes en la plataforma.

-Chizuru.

-Dango.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?- Apenas hubo acabado de preguntar el revolgarry acabo de cerrarse dejando a los jóvenes dentro con un susto que también pillo por sorpresa a Hikari.- ¿Qué diablos es esto? ¡Oye!

-¡Abran!

-¡Oye abre!

-Oye, ¿Qué estás haciendo?- Pregunto Hikari mientras subía a una de las plataformas con Philip.

-Estuve investigando las maneras más eficaces para la reconciliación, y esta se presentó. Hablar las cosas en un espacio oscuro y agobiante parece ser muy eficaz.

-Ese es el cliché de las historias escolares donde dos personas se encierran en el interior durante la noche. ¿Estas seguro de que funcionará?- En el interior Chizuru pareció realmente molesta.

-Yo ni siquiera quiero respirar el mismo aire que el imbécil que trató de matarme.

-¡Te dije que no era mi intención! ¡Es por eso que me moleste en contratar a estos detectives para que lo arreglen!

-¡Tú tienes la culpa, en primer lugar, así que no actúes como si me estuvieras haciendo un favor!

-¡No lo estoy!

-¡No funcionó!- Dijo Hikari.

Mientras en el edificio Shotaro intentaba hacer salir a Roachstar cambiando su voz tapándose la nariz y haciendo que las chicas sintiesen algo de vergüenza.

-¿Ikari-san? Tenemos una entrega. Es un reembolso.

-¿Justo ahora?- Dijo Roachstar quien apenas había conseguido aflojar ligeramente parte de la carcasa de Mepple pero sin llegar a soltarla y ahora estaba tratando de aflojarla por arriba mientras sujetaba al hada por la cabeza. Para su disgusto se vio obligado a volver a colocarle las correas a Mepple echando a perder el trabajo realizado, para después ir a atender la puerta con Mepple aún en la mano.- ¿Vosotros sois?- Dijo antes de intentar cerrar la puerta sin éxito.

-Así que tú eras la cucaracha.- Dijo Shotaro abriendo de golpe la puerta y propiciando que Roachstar dejase caer a Mepple, para después correr hacia dentro seguido de cerca por Shotaro y las chicas.

-¡Nos llevaremos lo que nos quitaste como pago por la entrega.

-¡Me ocuparé después de exterminar a Hoshino Chizuru!- Dijo mientras cogía un soporte con seis ranuras en el que había guardado las memorias y la bolsa en la que había guardado a Mipple. Entonces introdujo su memoria en la ranura.¡COCKRACH! Y acto seguido salto por la ventana.

-¡Síguelo! Y mantennos informados de su posición.- Dijo Shotaro activando su stagphone. ¡STAG!

-¡Maldición! Creía, que ya lo teníamos.- Dijo Naguisa.

-Tenemos que encontrar cuanto antes a Mepple y Mipple.- Continuo Honoka.

-Tranquilas es solo cuestión de tiempo.- Trato de consolarlas Shotaro antes de escuchar unos ruidos.

-Mmm..., mmm..., mmm...

-Eh. ¿Qué es eso?- Pregunto Honoka mientras todo el grupo miraba a su alrededor.

-Eh. Ha, ha,ha.- Comenzó a reírse Naguisa antes de caer de espaldas mientras se sujetaba un pie.-

Algo me estaba haciendo cosquillas.

-Como.- Preguntaron Honoka y Shotaro, el grupo se acerco a comprobar el suelo que había estado pisando Naguisa para encontrarse a Mepple envuelto en las correas.

-Ay, podías haber mirado mejor donde pisabas mepo.- Dijo Mepple de vuelta en su forma de hada una vez estuvo libre de las correas.

-Ya veo así que ese desgraciado estaba tratando de desmontarte.- Concluyo Shotaro tras escuchar la historia del hada.

-¿Pero, y Mipple? ¿Ella esta bien?- Pregunto Honoka.

-No le hizo nada hasta que llegasteis mepo, pero ahora no sé que le estará haciendo mepo.- Dijo el Hada llorando por la preocupación.

-Lo único que hay que hacer es detener a ese desgraciado cuanto antes.- Aclaro Shotaro tratando de calmar al resto del grupo.

De vuelta al garaje Hinamoto y Chizuru seguían discutiendo.

-¿No es esto lo que llamarías lo opuesto al efecto previsto?- Pregunto Hikari.

-Eh, pero yo sólo quiero ver el HEAVEN'S TORNADO.- Respondió Philip antes de echar un vistazo a la bolsa de Hinamoto y sacar el reproductor de música, mientras en el revolgarry Hinamoto parecía haber perdido completamente la paciencia.

-¿De que estas hablando? ¡Deja de joder!- En ese instante ambos escucharon la música y pararon un momento, tras lo cual para sorpresa de Hinamoto Chizuru empezó a llorar.-Tú.

En otra parte el stagphone continuaba siguiendo a Roachstar.

-Qué molesta plaga.- Dijo Roachstar antes de derribar con su mucosidad a su perseguidor. Mientras en el revolgarry.

-Yo-yo siempre me sentí como si estuviera deteniéndote. Yo quería mejorar para que pudiéramos hacerlo mejor juntos.

-No puede ser. ¿Tú estabas practicando natación sincronizada con esta canción?

-Así es, porque la natación sincronizada es algo que para hacerlo bien tienes que seguir el ritmo de los demás. Pensé que podría averiguarlo de alguna forma.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Sabía que me dirías que dependiera de ti.

-Chizuru.

-Quiero decir, quiero que seamos los mejores del del mundo.

-Lo siento, yo, no te estaba tomando en cuenta.

-Está bien. Yo también. Me sentía sola.

-Vamos a empezar de nuevo. ¿De acuerdo? Juntos.

-¡Lo hiciste Philip!- Exclamo Hikari al escuchar las palabras de los dos jóvenes.- ¡Es tan

conmovedor!

-Realmente no me importa.- Dijo Philip antes de hablarle a los jóvenes en voz alta.- ¡Oigan ustedes dos! ¡Daos prisa y mostradme el HEAVEN'S TORNADO!

-¿Ah, todo esto para eso?- Pregunto Hikari. Más tarde Hikari llamo por el stagphone al grupo de sus amigos.-Oye, perdón por molestaros. ¡Terminamos aquí, y estamos a punto de ir a la plaza de WeatherSide para que Dango-san y Chizuru-san nos muestren el HEAVEN'S TORNADO! No se lo que ocurrirá por lo que me quedare a una distancia que no puedan verme por si acaso.

Apenas hubo acabado Roachstar apago el stagphone derribado a través del cual había espiado la conversación.

-La plaza WeatherSide. ¿Eh?- Dijo lanzando hacia atrás el stagphone para después salir corriendo.

Mientras en la plaza Hinamoto y Chizuru habían comenzado su baile mientras Philip los veía de cerca y Hikari desde lejos.

-¡El HEAVEN'S TORNADO! Por fin, puedo verlo!

-¡Nunca había visto a Philip-san así antes!- Se dijo Hikari a si misma, cuando de pronto una tapa de alcantarilla cercana salio volando y golpeo a Chizuru en la pierna.

-Chizuru.- Dango se acerco a comprobar que su compañera estaba bien, el resto también se acerco pero se detuvieron al darse cuenta de que Roachstar estaba saliendo de la alcantarilla, por lo que Hikari decidió esconderse para transformarse.

-¡Hay que ser cuidadoso al exterminar las plagas!- Dijo el recién llegado saliendo de la alcantarilla.

-¡Ya es suficiente, puedes detenerte, sólo vete de aquí!- Dijo Dango antes de intentar sin éxito atacar al dopant.

-Lo siento, pero aceptar la devolución de las solicitudes no está permitido.- Dijo Roachstar antes de apartar a Dango.

-¿Puedes terminarlo? Oye, ¿Puedes terminarlo?- Pregunto Philip al acercarse a Chizuru que no savia muy bien que responder a eso.- ¿Puedes bailar el HEAVEN'S TORNADO?

-No… y justo después de que averiguamos nuestra onda para estar en sincronía.

-¿Onda? ¡Esa es! ¡Esa es la palabra clave!- Dijo Philip mientras accedía a la biblioteca planetaria en la que la palabra onda se transformaba en una llave que abrió el libro, del cual emergieron una sucesión de imágenes de Chizuru y Dango realizando el HEAVEN'S TORNADO.- ¡La clave para el HEAVEN'S TORNADO es el ritmo ondulatorio entre las parejas!

En ese instante Roachstar cargo contra Philip cuando se detuvo al oír el ruido de la moto de Shotaro en cuanto se detuvo las chicas bajaron de sus sidecars y fueron a ayudar a Chizuru, mientras Mepple para sorpresa de Roachstar se encontraba en su forma de peluche y pudo ver como le miraba de mala manera, mientras Philip fue a hablar con Shotaro.

-¿Por qué tardasteis tanto, Shotaro? Vamos.- Dijo sorprendiendo tanto a Shotaro como a las chicas. **¡CYCLONE! ¡JOKER!**

-Henshin.

 **¡CYCLONE, JOKER!**

-¡Ahora, vamos a contar tus pecados!- En respuesta a esto el dopant se limito a levantar una de sus alas revelando el soporte que sujetaba las gaia memorys y la bolsa en la que había guardado a Mipple.

-Tengo que tomar dos más de estos, recuperar el otro objeto, y tomare ese cinturón también.

-Maldito.-Comenzó a decir Shotaro.

Mientras Hikari acababa de transformarse y se dirigía de nuevo a la plaza cuando de pronto Porun comenzó a moverse de forma frenética tratando de llamar la atención de la joven.

-¡Luminous popu, Luminous popu!.

-Calmate Porun, que ocurre, tenemos que darnos prisa los demás están.

-Pero acabo de notar algo popu.

-¿Algo? ¿No sera? ¿Y ahora que hago?

Déjame esto a mí.- Dijo Philip antes de lanzarse contra el dopant mientras bailaba igual que Hinamoto y Chizuru, y siguió bailando mientras luchaba, comenzó por darle una patada a la cabeza seguido de un barrido a los pies que el dopant evito, tras lo cual este decidió contraatacar con dos puñetazos que Double evito para luego asestarle un puñetazo que si conecto con su objetivo tras lo cual evito otro puñetazo por parte de Roachstar para después hacer un giro y asestarle una patada a la cabeza mientras seguía bailando, tras alejarse ligeramente Double dio una voltereta lateral que acabo con una patada en la cabeza del dopant.

Mientras Hinamoto miraba desde lejos junto a las chicas.

-No puede ser- Dijeron Naguisa y Honoka mientras veían como Double saltaba estirando las piernas para dar una nueva patada a su enemigo mientras seguía bailando para darle una nueva patada a la cabeza mientras saltaba y giraba al mismo tiempo, tras esto volvio a esquivar un par de golpes por parte de su enemigo para después asestar le una patada de espaldas y luego asestarle otra a la cabeza mientras se daba la vuelta, finalmente Double hizo una pirueta con la que salto de espaldas al suelo para darle una patada en el pecho que mando a su enemigo al suelo mientras el aterrizaba sobre sus manos con facilidad tras dar una vuelta completa en el aire.

-Eso es muy genial!- Dijo Hinamoto antes de salir de su escondite y ponerse a bailar con Double y asestarle un puñetazo a Roachstar seguido de una patada por parte de Double

-¡Hinamoto Dango, de diecisiete años!- Dijo Double ante la llegada del joven sin que ninguno dejase de bailar.

-¡Tú sólo haz lo que quieras! ¡Yo te seguiré!- Dijo el joven dando una patada a Roachstar.

-¡Hablas en serio? ¡Estamos en medio de una pelea!- Protesto Shotaro antes de que Philip tomase de nuevo el control y propinase una nueva patada al dopant.

-¡Ustedes dos!- Decía el dopan ante la gran sincronización de sus dos oponentes en ese instante trato de salir corriendo cuando un circulo arco iris apareció paralizando al dopant.

-¿Que ha sido eso?- Preguntaron Chizuru, Hinamoto, y el propio Roachstar.

-¡Da igual!- Dijo Double mientras el dúo retomaba el baile pero esta vez sin atacar hasta que Hinamoto cogió por las manos a Double para levantarlo por encima de su cabeza y empezar a girar mientras se sujetaba con una mano y luego con otra.

-Eso es.- Dijo Chizuru viendo como el grupo golpeaba de esta forma a Roachstar envueltos por el viento, hasta que el dopant cayo perdiendo el soporte para las memorias.

-Ahora.- Dijo Honoka a la vez que activaba su stagphone para que este recuperase la bolsa donde estaba guardada Mipple, nada más recuperarla Mepple se agito casi tratando de saltar junto a ella pero de alguna manera Naguisa consiguió calmarlo y evitar que Chizuru o Dango se diesen cuenta.

-Increíble… ¡Eres increíble!- Comenzó a decir Hinamoto cuando Double recupero sus memorias.- ¡Ese es el HEAVEN'S TORNADO que ese hombre quería ver!- Dijo mientras Chizuru y las chicas sonreían al mismo tiempo que el cuerpo de Philip también sonreía.

-Sí. ¡Esto fue el HEAVEN'S TORNADO!- Dijo Philip antes de girarse hacia el dopant.- Shotaro, es el momento para el Memory Break.

-Si.

En ese momento Double cambio sus memorias. **¡LUNA, TRIGGER!** Roachstar se dispuso a huir mientras Double introducía una de sus memorias en su pistola. **¡TRIGGER! ¡MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

-TRIGGER FULL BURST.- En cuanto Double desato su técnica varios disparos que evitaron los obstáculos y fueros contra Roachstar todos y cada uno de ellos sorprendiendo al resto de los presentes, Roachstar trataba de alcanzar su memoria ahora destruida.

Mientras no muy lejos de ahí Luminous estaba buscando el origen de lo que había sentido Porun.

-Menos mal que Shotaro-san y las chicas consiguieron llegar a tiempo, ahora tengo que descubrir que era eso, Porun puedes decirme donde esta.

-Popu. Esta más al frente popu.

-Entendido- Apenas hubo dicho esto Luminous se dirigió hacia donde Porun le indicaba cambiando de dirección cada vez que se lo indicaba su compañero hada o cada vez que se acercaba una persona.

\- Y ahora hacia donde, Porun.

-Eh. ¿Popu?

-¿Que ocurre Porun?

-Ha desaparecido popu.

-¿Como?

-Ya no puedo sentirlo popu.

-¿Que habrá ocurrido?

Mas tarde la policía procedió a la detención de Roachstar.

-¡Vamos muévete!- Uno de los policías estaba metiendo a Roachstar en un coche patrulla mientras Kirihiko observaba desde lejos antes de marcharse.

-La próxima vez… ¡Ya lo veras!

De vuelta a la oficina Shotaro redactaba su informe mientras hacia su típico monologo.

-La pierna de Chizuru no estaba tan mal. Ella y Dango, probablemente se dirigirán a las competiciones mundiales a tiempo. Pero el verdadero problema aquí es Philip… Esta vez nos las arreglamos para hacerlo bien, pero… Cuando algo se pone en su piel, es un fastidio total.

-¡Yo no lo creo!- Dijo Honoka mientras miraba el informe de Shotaro.

-¡Honoka! ¿Por qué?

-¡A Philip parecía hacerle feliz ver ese baile callejero! Apuesto a que esa pasión lo va a cambiar para mejor.

-¡Oh, sí!- Dijo Naguisa mientras abría y leía una carta destinada a Philip.- Philip, tienes correo. Dango y Chizuru van a practicar para usar el HEAVEN'S TORNADO en el evento de su gran retorno.- Acabo de decir mientras le mostraba la carta.

-No me interesa, es una molestia.- Dijo mientras arrugaba la carta y la tiraba a la basura para sorpresa de las dos chicas.- ¡Más importante aún, me entere de esta montaña increíble!- Dijo acercándose cada vez más a Naguisa que fue retrocediendo poco a poco y acercándose cada vez más a Honoka.- ¿Alguna vez has oído hablar del monte Fuji?

-Lo sabia, cuando algo se pone en su piel, es un fastidio total.- Dijo Shotaro mientras volvía a la escritura de su informe.

-¡Tiene 3676 m de altura, y fue desarrollado por primera vez hace once mil años!

Honoka y Naguisa no sabían ya que hacer cuando de pronto Hikari entro en el despacho.

-Hikari donde estabas, empezábamos a preocuparnos de que llegases tan tarde.- Dijo Honoka nada mas ver a su amiga.

-Tengo algo que contaros, eh. ¿Y Mepple y Mipple?

-En el garaje haciéndose arrumacos, después de lo ocurrido no quisimos molestarlos.- Aclaro Honoka.

-Aunque Mepple se pico cuando le dije que era gracias al stagphone que recuperamos a Mipple.- Dijo Naguisa riéndose.

-En serio, me alegro. Ah, pero casi se me olvida ha ocurrido algo.- En ese momento todo el grupo se acerco a Hikari para escuchar lo que iba a decir, incluido Philip a quien Shotaro prácticamente arrastro para evitar que fuese a su aire.- El caso es que cuando apareció el dopant fui a buscar un sitio para transformarme sin que me viese nadie, pero cuando volvía Porun detecto otra vez esa energía oscura.

-¿Como?- Dijeron sus dos amigas con voz entrecortada mientras Shotaro y Philip escuchaban sin saber que opinar y más por parte de Philip que empezó a interesarse por el asunto.

-No sabía muy bien que hacer así que decidí volver momentánea mente para luego ir al lugar para averiguar que era esa energía.

-¿Cuando paralizaste al dopant?- Pregunto Shotaro.

-Si aunque si no hubieseis llegado a tiempo me habría quedado. Pero después de dirigirme hacia donde estaba la energía esta desapareció.

-¿Otra vez?- Pregunto Honoka.

-Si pero estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para poder ubicar el lugar, aunque al llegar encontré un callejón completamente destrozado que prácticamente se derrumbaba y esto estaba por todas partes.- Dijo mostrando un trozo de una Gaia Memory destrozada, al escuchar esto un sudor frio recorrió la espalda de los presentes al pensar en lo que podría significar, mientras Shotaro miraba el fragmento pensativo.

-¿Qué esta ocurriendo?

Mientras en otro callejón un hombre con una chaqueta blanca estaba caminando mientras sujetaba una memoria.

-Dentro de poco. Por fin tendré mi venganza.- Dijo mientras lanzaba al aire su memoria de la que emanaba una especie de niebla negra.

 **-Próximamente-**

-No creas que una imitación podrá ganarme.

-¿Que clase de poder es ese?

-¡Hikari, no!

-En estas circunstancias no podréis ganar.

-¿Quien eres?

-Solo alguien puede vencerme.

-Nunca te lo perdonaremos.

-Venid a por mí.

 **-Próximamente- Las memorias oscuras-**


End file.
